From Another Galaxy
by BeibiEXOl
Summary: chapter 7 is here! HUNHAN HERE! GS!/luhan seorang yeoja cantik yang merupakan tuan putri di exo planet diberi misi kebumi untuk menemukan ke11 kesatria. Dapatkan ia menemukan mereka? Bagaimana jika ia salah paham tentang partner dan pasangan? / GENDERSWTCH ALL EXO COUPLE HERE! HUNHAN/KAILU/KAISOO/BAEKYEOL/TAORIS/CHENMIN/SULAY
1. Chapter 1

luhan seorang yeoja cantik yang merupakan tuan putri di exo planet diberi misi kebumi untuk menemukan ke11 kesatria. Dapatkan ia menemukan mereka? Bagaimana jika ia salah paham tentang partner dan pasangan?

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

"Yang harus aku temukan pertama adalah kai, karena dia adalah pasanganku. Ðan dia satu-satunya kesatria yang kutau nama nya. Tapi bagaimana cara aku menemukannya?" Gumam yeoja mungil yang tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan sungai han. Tampak orang-orang yang ada disana memandang heran yeoja itu. Tentu,

Luhan, seorang putri mahkota dari kerajaan exo planet yang dihari pertamanya kebumi. Mengenakan pakaian ala eropa dengan gaun yang mengembang tidak lupa hiasan dirambutnya yang indah. Dia cantik, sangat cantik mengenakan pakaian itu layaknya seorang puteri dari kerajaan. Tapi, bukan disini? Dipinggir sungai han dengan pakaian kerajaan itu.

"Sayang sekali ya, cantik-cantik kok gila" bisik orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Apaan? Aku gila?" Gerutu luhan tetap percaya diri menelusuri jalanan yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya merasakan kemana arah angin.

"Kenapa tidak ada angin sih disini" omelnya lagi sendiri

"Eomma! Aku ingin berfoto dengan tuan puteri itu!"

Luhan merenyitkan keningnya mendeengar anak kecil yang menunjuk-nunjuknya. Dilihatnya orang tua anak itu tertawa mengejek padanya? Apa salahnya?

"Orang bumi benar-benar aneh" gerutunya lagi.

Luhan mengeluarkan kotak pandora yang dari tadi dipegangnya didalamnya ada kalung bermata hitam bersinar yang indah.

"Dengan ini, kami bisa menyelamatkan pohon kehidupan" gumamnya lagi berlari lari, lalu sesuatu seperti kapas berwarna pink menarik perhatiannya.

"Ahjussi, apa benda itu bisa dimakan?" Tanya luhan hati-hati.

"Tentu" ucap ahjussi itu tersenyum.

"Waah, boleh aku memintanya satu?" Tanya luhan lagi.

"Minta? Kau harus membelinya agassi" ucap penjual permen kapas itu.

"Beli?"

"Tentu, bayar dengan uang" ucap penjual itu lagi. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Bagaimana caranya ia mendapatkan uang? Ia harus bekerja? Tapi, ia tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Hmm, aku tidak punya uang" lirihnya sedih. Ahjussi itu menatap luhan heran.

"Hm, baiklah ini kuberikan dengan cuma-cuma ne. Karena agassi sangat cantik" ucap ahjussi tua ituu lagi.

"Benarkah?" Luhan berbinar memandangi permen kapas.

"Tentu, kebetulan istri saya sedang mengandung anak yeoja dan semoga anak kami cantik seperti anda" ucap ahjussi itu lagi.

"Hmm, tentu saja" luhan teringat kebiasannya di exo planet. Dicabutnya sehelai rambutnya dan menjadi helaian emas. Sang ahjussi tadi membelalakan matanya kaget. Berhubung rambut luhan panjang di bentuknya rambutnya menjadi lingkaran dan akhirnya menjadi cincin yang indah.

"Ahjussi, ini untuk istri anda dan jika sudah melahirkan berikan cincin ini untuk anak anda. Ini bisa menambah kencantikan hati dan fisiknya" ucap luhan tersenyum lalu meninggalkan ahjussi itu yang masih terpakuu.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

Sambil memakan permen kapas yang enak ini aku melintasi sebuah gedung besar. Aku melihat banyak orang-orang berpakaian seragam. Sangat cantik.

"Maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" Tanya seseorang berpakaian aneh itu.

"Hmm, tempat apa ini?" Tanyaku santai.

"Eoh? I-ini kampus nona" ucap orang itu lagi.

"Kampus?"

"Ya, sejenis universitas, sekolahan seperti itu"

"Benarkah? Sekolah? Tempat dimana kita belajar?" Tanyaku antusias. DEG! Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak. Ini pertanda kalau salah satu kesatria ada disekitar sini. Aku segera berlari memasuki gerbang sekolahan ini. Tidak kuhiraukan teriakan orang yang ternyata adalah satpam itu.

"Dimana orang itu?" Gumamku mengelilingi taman kampus.

"Hey! Tunggu!" Pekik seseorang menghampiriku.

Aku membalik badanku menghadap yeoja itu.

"Aku?"

"Ya! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pentasnya akan segera dimulai. Palli!" Ucapnya sedikit buru-buru menarik lenganku. Aku hanya mengikutinya bingung.

Aku memasuki ruangan yang ada banyak orang didalamnya. Ada yeoja yang mengganti pakaiannya. Ada juga yang sedang merias dirinya. Aku masih terdiam memandangi hiruk pikuk disini.

"Hey kau! Kenapa malah diam saja. Cepat kesini!" Panggil seorang yeoja berbeda lagi. Dengan ragu aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku hati-hati.

"Aigooo, kau ini. Apa kau anak baru eoh? Hapalkan ini. 1 jam lagi kita akan memulai pentasnya" ucapnya memberikan potongan dialog padaku.

Hey? Aku tau ini. Ini adalah pertunjukan panggung. Oh tidak ini adalah mimpiku saat di exo planet. Karena aku seorang puteri tidak boleh bergabung tapi, tapi disini aku malah diminta. Tempat ini menyenangkan.

"Pelatih! Peranku apa?" Tanyaku hati-hati setelah memperhatikan anak lain memanggilnya pelatih.

PLAK!

"Kau jadi puteri anna" ucapnya memukulku dengan gulungan ketas. Aku membaca dialog dengan seksama, ku coba terus mengingat isi dialog.

"Baekhyun! Dimana baekhyun!" Pekik pelatih lagi. Aigoo dia benar-benar sangat sibuk ternyata. Aku tetap fokus pada dialog ku, karena sangat sulit menghapalnya jadi aku menggunakan kukuatanku telekinesis nanti saat tampil agar kertas ini menjadi bayanganku. Hehee.

"Hosshh! Hoshh! Loh? Kau?" ucap seorang yeoja duduk disebelahku. Aku menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Hey, kita belum sempat berkenalan tadi" ucapku tersenyum.

"Eumm, kau jadi anna?"

"Yups, dan kurasa kau elsa?" Ucapku lagi.

"Ya begitulah, sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai harus bergabung diteater tapi karena membantu temanku terpaksa aku ikut serta. Hey, sepertinya kau beda dengan anna saat latihan? Kau pengganti seohyun ya?"

"Ya begitulah, perkenalkan namaku luhan" ucapku sedikit bohong.

"Kau sangat cantik, namaku baekhyun" ucapnya lagi.

Dengan cermat aku berhasil memerankan anna sempurna. Tentu karena aku luhan si tuan puteri dari exo planet.

DEG!

Lagi-lagi jantungku kembali berdetak seperti ingin jatuh.

BRUK!

Aku menabrak seorang namja dan saat aku ingin terjatuh aku menarik lengannya.

Tunggu?

Dilengannya ada tanda?

Ya, tanda kesatria?

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

Namja itu menatapku kesal dan melepaskkan cengkraman tanganku lalu berlalu meninggalkanku.

"Tunggu!" Panggilku lagi. Ia menatapku bingung.

"Hey" aku menghampirinya dan memegang tangannya.

"Huhh, akhirnya aku menemukan setidaknya satu orang" ucapku melipat blazernya untuk kembali memperhatikan tandanya.

"Ya? Apa yang kau lakukan melihat-lihat tanganku tanpa izin" ucapnya dingin menghempaskan tanganku.

"Ya kau ini, kasar sekali" ucapku kesal saat ia menghempaskan tanganku.

"Tanda ini, tanda lahirmu? Atau buatan?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Apa urusanmu" ucapnya acuh melanjutkan jalannya.

"Hey tunggu, kita belum selesai. Kau harus membantuku menemukan yang lain" ucapku meloncat kesampingnya merangkul lengannya.

"Ya! Jangan seenaknya nempel-nempel. Yeoja genit" ucapnya lagi.

"M-mwo? Genit? Kau melecehkanku dengan mengataiku genit! Dasar!" Ucapku memukul bokongnya gemas.

"Ya! Dasar genit mesum!" Ucapnya menatapku dengan pandangan menusuk dan langsung berlari meninggalkanku tanpa aku tau siapa dia.

Baru saja menemukan satu orang sudah kabur, bahkan aku tidak tau namanya. Tandanya wind? Jika dia kuliah disini aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya. Aku berjalan menusuri koridor dengan senyuman.

"Luhan!" Pekik yeoja menghampiriku. Eh? Baekhyun? Bajunya sudah berubah?

"Baekhyun?"

"Huh kau ini, tadi kita diabsen dan kau malah menghilang. Apa namamu benar luhan? Kenapa tidak ada dikertas absen"

"A-aah, soal itu. Mungkin karena aku baru" ucapku kikuk.

"Aah benar, hey? Kau tidak mengganti bajumu? Malu diliat orang" ucap baekhyun lagi.

"E-eeh, aku tidak punya baju selain ini" ucapku lagi kikuk.

"Mwo? A-aah kau tidak bawa baju ganti maksudnya?"

"I-iyya! Benar. Aku lupa membawa baju ganti" ucapku memelas.

"Gwaenchana, aku punya baju cadangan diloker" ucap baekhyun lagi.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih baekhyun"

"Tentu, nae chingu" ucapnya mentoel pipiku.

"Chingu?"

"Tentu, kau mau kita jadi saudara? Seperti elsa dan anna? Ahaha" guraunya tapi boleh juga.

Aku memandang diriku dicermin. Rambutku digerai seperti yeoja-yeoja disekolah ini. Aku sedikit canggung dengan penampilanku, ini kali pertama aku menggerai rambutku diumum, apalagi rambutku sangat panjang hampir menutupi seluruh punggungku. Memakai dress yang indah bermotif bunga-bunga diatas lutut.

"Luhan! Apa sudah selesai mengganti bajunya?" Tanya baekhyun dari luar.

"Sudah!" Ucapku memasukan gaunku kedalam kantongan yang diberi baekhyun beserta kotak pandora ku. Ku tatap kalung ku yang mewah ku lepas karena terlalu glamour beserta anting ku dan kusisakan cincin pemberian eommaku.

"Wow! So beautiful" kagum baekhyun saat meliatku. Apa katanya tadi? Bau ti pul?

"Apa aneh?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, kau sangat cantik. Waah rambutmu sangat panjang ya?" Ucapnya membelai rambutku yang bergelommbang ini.

Kini aku dan baekhyun duduk ditaman kampus, ia banyak bercerita padaku. Ia hanya murid beasiswa disini, ya aku tidak mengerti yang dikatakannya apa ituuu semua tidak kupahami. Tapi satu kesimpulanku kalau ia kurang mampu.

"Kau tau, sekarang bahkan aku harus menjual cincin pemberian nenekku" ucapnya lirih sambil memegangi cincin kecil dijari manisnnya. Eh tunggu? Jual? Cincin?

"Eh? Baekhyun aku akan memberimu uang jika kau mau menemaniku menjual perhiasanku" ucapku tersenyum.

"Perhiasanmu?"

"Emm, lihatlah" aku mengeluarkan kalung emas bermata berlian, cincin berlian, anting berlianku.

"Astaga? Benda ini sangat berharga luhan? Ini bisa mencapai jutaan dolar jika dijual" ucap baekhyun terperangah.

"Benarkah? Itu sangat banyak?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu, sangat sangat sangaaaaaat banyak" ucapnya.

"Baiklah, temani aku menjual semua ini" ucapku.

"T-tapi kenapa? Inikan sangat berharga"

"Aku punya banyak dirumahku benda ini. Aku sangat memerlukan uang saat ini" ucapku lagi.

"Eugg, baiklah" ucapnya.

Bahkan pemilik toko perhiasannya terperangah melihat perhiasanku? Apa seberharganya kah perhiasanku. Pertama pembelinya ingin membeli dengan harga murah dan ternyataa baekhyun sangat ahli. Kami diberi uang berkali-kali lipat banyaknya bahkan sampai 2 koper. Padahal yang kujual cuman kalung dan 4 gelangku.

Aku kembali memasang antingku yang memang black diamonds. Aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak uang, akan susah nanti menyimpannya.

"Baekhyun, koper yang satu ini untukmu" ucapku tersenyum.

"Mwo? Luhan? Kau tidak boleh begitu uang ini sangat banyak" tolak baekhyun.

"Haha, kau harus menerimanya baekhyun. Kau harus membahagiakan nenekmu dan juga untuk biaya pengobatannya yang katamu sendiri memerlukan uang sangat banyak kan?" tampak baekhyun hampir menangis.

"Hmm, dan baju ini untukku saja ya. Dan juga bisakah hari ini kau menemaniku belanja. Tas, baju dan sepatu" ucapku lagi tersenyum.

"Tapi luhan, uang ini sangat banyak"

"Gwaenchana baekhyun-ah, bukankah kita teman? Kita elsa anna bersaudara" ucapku tersenyum.

"Gomawo" ucapnya memeluk tubuhku.

Setelah berbelanja sebentar kami berada direstauran sederhana.

"Kau berasal dari mana luhan? Hmm namamu seperti orang china" ucapnya memandangiku.

"Ya memang aku tinggal diplanet china" ucapku tersenyumm.

"Hmmpp, planet? Negri kali kamu ini lebay"

"Hehe, begitulah maksudku" ucapku tertawa garing. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan padanya kalau aku dari exo planet dan kebumi mencari 11 kesatria. Karena itu rahasia!

"Pantas kau terlihat bingung disini. Hehee aku mengerti kok" ucapnya menepuk bahuku.

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku tinggal dipenginapan baek" ucapku tersenyum. Ya, saat disungai han ahjussi itu menunjukan penginapan disana dan dengan penuh kebodohan aku tidak bisa menginap disana karena belum punya uang. Sebenarnya aku masih bingung ingin tinggal dimana.

Setelah makan mie hitam yang disebut jajangmyun. Baekhyun mengajakku kerumahnya.

"Rumahku ada diatas atap luhan, maaf jika sangat buruk" ucapnya canggung.

"Aniya gwaenchana" ucapku tersenyum.

Aku meletakan bungkusan-bungkusan yang dari tadi kubawa.

"Tempatnya lumayan enak" gumamku.

"Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Hmm, 1 cup tea" ucapku.

"Rasa lemon? Jeruk, chery? Atau ory?"

"Eh? Emang ada rasanya ya?"

"Hmm, aku membelinya ditetanggaku yang berjualan teh rasa"

"Terserah kau yang enak saja" ucapku sambil memasukkan uangku 50 ribu won kedompet baru lalu memasukan beberapa juta ceknya kesisi lain dompet. Tadi baekhyun yang membantuku merubah uang banyak ini menjadi beberapa lembar saja.

"Baekhyun kau tau cara mengenakan celana ini? Lihatlah? Celana dalamku jadi terekspos?" Ucapku kesal karena dari tadi tidak bisa.

"Ahahahaa, kau ini. Berasal dari china atau dari planet lain sih? apa jangan-jangan kau alien eoh?" Ucapnya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat penampilanku.

"Ya! Kau menghinaku?"

"Aniya-aniyo" ia menahan tawanya sejenak "kau harus menarik reseletingnya dan mengancing itu" ucapnya lagi.

"Begini?" Aku tarik perlahan dan ternyata tertutup.

"Hmm, baekhyun. Bolehkah aku malam ini tidur dirumahmu?" Tanyaku hati-hati.

"Mwo? K-kau mau tinggal disini?"

"Apakah tidak boleh"

"Aniya, tapikan rumahku jelek luhan? Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu" ucapnya.

"Apa yang jelek, ini bagus kok. Aku lukisan yeoja cantik didindingnya" ucapku tersenyum menatap dinding baekhyun.

"Eug, sebenarnya itu wallpaper anna dan elsa yang kita perankan. Tapi ehm, kau serius?"

"Ya, boleh ne" bujukku.

"Tentu saja" ucapnya memelukku senang.

Aku memperhatikan baekhyun yang menggantung bajuku dan merapikan tasku agar bisa ku pakai besok. Aku memerlukan baekhyun untuk menemukan namja es yang ternyata salah satu dari kesatria.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

Kini aku menaiki kendaraan yang disebut bus. Dan aku tidak punya tanda pengenal ataupun kartu pelajar seperti punya baekhyun. Ya aku bilang kalau ketinggalan dirumahku.

Kami sampai dikampus han-kuk university.

"Oooh, jadi kau bukan mahasiswa? Kau sangat peemberani luhan eonni" ucap baekhyun setelah kami berbincang. Dan dia mengatakan kalau aku adalah eonninya karena umurku lebih tua 2 tahun darinya.

"Jadi namja mana yang kau cari?" Ucapnya.

"Ia, dia tiba-tiba menghilang"

"Akan sulit mencarinya apalagi kau tidak tau namanya" gumam baekhyun.

"Karena aku ada kelas, kau duduk saja ditaman. Atau kau bisa jalan-jalan disekitar sini" ucap baekhyun tersenyum.

"Terimakasih baekhyun" ucapku tersenyum.

Aku sedikit aneh karena masing-masing orang disini kebanyakan sibuk dengan benda segiempat yang bernyala, kada ada yang kepalanya ditutupi topi aneh ada juga ada yang memasukan tali dalam telinganya. Itu benar-benar mengerikan.

Aku duduk bosan sambil memainkan dedaunan kering dengan telekinesis ku. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat banyak orang mengerumuni sesuatu.

DEG!

Apa dia namja itu? Segera aku menenteng tasku ikut berlari kesana.

"Sehunn!"

"Sehunniee!"

Teriak yeoja-yeoja itu. Dan gocta! dia namja itu.

"Hey! Hey! Namja dengan tanda lahir! Ini aku! Aku luhan! Aku ada perlu denganmu! Auuug! Geser .. Ya! Geseer! Sehun!" Teriakku lagi. Pandangan kami saling bertemu ia memandangku aneh dan langsung menjauh. Para yeoja mengikutinya begitupula aku.

"Kau disini" ucapku pelan.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

Sehun side

Sekali lagi aku bertemu yeoja aneh itu. Aishh, tapi kali ini ia tampak cantik. Tapi tetap saja. Aku berjalan ketoilet pria.

"Jadi kau disini" suara kecil yeoja menyadarkanku. Segera aku menaikan celanaku dan menutup reseletingnya secepat kilat.

"YA! Kau lagi! Yeoja mesum! Beraninya kau masuk ketoileet namja!" Umpatku kesal.

"Habis kau dari tadi menghindariku" ucapnya mempoudkan bibirnya lucu.

"Jadi namamu oh sehun? Si ice prince? Si kejam yang dicintai oleh banyak yeoja. Aigoo" ucapnya memandangku remeh? Apa maksudnya.

Belum sempat aku menjawab seseorang memasuki toilet memandang kami terkejut.

"Ma-maaf" ucapnya langsung beerlari keluar.

"Ya! Pergi kau!" Ucapku kesal keluar dari toilet namja.

"Hey! Kau belum mencuci tanganmu. Kotor" deliknya! Aiissh memalukan. Segera aku kembali kedalam dan mencuci tanganku dengan sabun.

"Puas!" Ucapku kesal.

"Ooh jadi itu kebiasaanmu? Ahaha lupa mencuci tangan sehabis buang air. Aah pasti akan meenyenangkan jika penggemar yeojamu mengetahui itu" ucapnya menyeringai. Aissh!

"Ya! apa maumu" ucapku dingin menariiknya dilorong koridor yang sepi.

"Aku ingin memastikan tanda ditanganmu" ucapnya tersenyum.

Aku membuka jaketku dan melihat tanda lahirku itu didepan wajahnya. Ia memegang tanda itu dan uggh mengelusnya?

"Ya! Yeoja genit! Kau ini sudah genit mesum lagi" ucapku melepaskan tanganku dari belaian anehnya.

"Ini asli" gumamnya lagi.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu" pekiknya memelukku.

DEG!

Kenapa dengan dadaku? Ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau adalah kesatria angin sehun" ucapnya. Cih? Mwo? Kesatria?

"Kau gila?" Delikku kesal meninggalkannya. Aku memeganggi dadaku yang dari tadi bergemuruh hebat.

"Minggir!" Ucapku kesal pada orang yang menghalangi jalanku.

"Sehun!" Aishh yeoja itu memanggilku lagi.

"Hey! Dengarkan penjelasanku!" Panggilnya lagi. 100% ia sudah gila. Apa yang dilakukan pihak kampus ini sampai orang gila bisa masuk kesini.

"Sehun!" Pekik yeoja-yeoja pengganggu lain berdatangan. Oh tidak sial. Segera aku berjalan kekelasku. Kelas spesial agar tidak ada pengganggu. Tentu kelas ini khusus berotak encer sepertiku dan tidak ada yang bo-

Okey, kutarik kata-kataku saat aku ingin mengatakan tidak ada yang boleh masuk selain berotak encer. Yeoja mesum itu masuk dan langsung duduk disebelahku.

"Hey, namaku luhan" ucapnya.

"Serahkan kartu pelajarmu" ucapku datar. Akan kuusir dia dari sekolah ini.

"Hmm? Aah, aku tidak sekolah disini" ucapnya lagi. Aku membelalakan mataku kaget? Bagaimana simesum ini bisa masuk dengan santai kekampus ini?

Segera aku mengeluarkan smartphone ku dan menghubungi kepala pengurus dikampus ini. Dan beberapa saat para satpam datang menyeret yeoja itu.

"Eh? Mau apa kalian?"

"Anda bukan siswa sini. Tidak berhak berada disini"

"M-mwo? Sehun-ah tolong aku" ucapnya memegang tanganku.

"Apa tuan mengenalnya?"

"Tidak, seret dia keluar" ucapku datar.

"Yaaa! Lepaskan aku! Yaaaa!" Pekiknya memekakan telinga.

Akhirnya damai juga kelasku.

"S-sehun ssi, boleh aku duduk disampingmu?" Ucap suara kecil disebelahku. Aku hanya menatapnya dingin.

"A-aah, maafkan aku. Maaf mengganggumu. Aku duduk ditempat lain" ucapnya lekas menjauh.

"Aigo, yeoja nekat tidak tau diri" gumam yeoja dibelakangku terdengar.

Sebenarnya apa wajahku menyeramkan? Mengapa mereka begitu takut padaku.

Aah, mungkin karena insiden 2 hari yang lalu saat aku mengeluuarkan mahasiswa jurusan seni yang membentakku. Eh? Atau karena aku mengeluarkan mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran itu? Ah molla. Yang penting aku bisa sendiri. Dan aku tidak ingin ada satu orangpun yang dekat denganku. Karena sendiri lebih baik bukan?

Aku berjalan santai menuju kantin. Eh? Yeoja mesum itu ternyata ada lagi? Kali ini ia bersama teman wanitanya yang lain? Aissh. Sesaat tatapan kami bertemu ia memandangiku kesal? Lalu temannya itu memandangiku takut saat matanya bertemu mataku. Ckck -'

Setelah makan, aku kembali keekelas, sebelum itu aku keperpustakaan terlebih dahulu. Kurasa ada seseorang mengikutiku. Dan gotca! Si yeoja mesum.

"Apa lagi? Kau tidak jera ternyata"

"Kenapa kau berprilaku buruk seperti itu eoh! aku membutuhkanmu. Kau harus membantuku mengembalikan pohon kehidupan diplanetku. Kumohon" pintanya. Mwo? Pohon kehidupan? Planet? Emang dia berasal dari planet mana-'

"Aku berasal dari exo planet, dan pohon kehidupan adalah jantung planet kami yang memberi makanan dan juga energi untuk kami" ucapnnya lagi. Apa maksudnya yeoja gila. Eh? Kenapa ia bisa mengetahui pikiiranku.

"Aku tidak gila, paboya! Aku luhan. Aku memiliki kekuatan membaca pikiran dan telekinesiis. Aku membutuhkanmu sehun! Ucapnya lagi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Sumbangan dana untuk makanan diplanetmu?" Kekehku.

"Aku tidak bercanda" ucapnya memelas.

"Ah, aku juga punya tanda seperti milikmu" ucapnya.

"Mwo?"

"Ya, setiap kesatria memiiliki tanda itu. Tandaku disini" ia membuka dress nya sampai perut oh tidak? Dia memang benar-benar maniak mesum.

"Disini" ucapnya meraih tanganku dan menyentuhkan tandanya itu.

DEG!

Tandanya bercahaya begitu pula tandaku?

Ia melepaskan tanganku dan memperbaiki dressnya.

"Sudah kukatakan, kau adalah kesatria angin. Anak dari pasangan kesatrian terdahulu panglima kyuhyun dan putri sungmin" ucapnya. Aku membelalakan mataku? Mengapa ia tau orang tuaku? Bagaimana bisa?

"Karena orang tuamu lah yang membawa ke11 kesatrian kebumi untuk menyelamatkan kalian sehun" ucapnya lagi.

"Bagaimana kau tau orang tuaku?" Ucapku dingin.

"Tentu, karena putri sungmin teman baik eommaku. Appamu adalah panglima yang melindungi raja dan ratu. Saat penyerangan waktu itu ke11 mutiara dibawa mereka kebumi dengan mengorbankan nyawa mereka" ucapnya lagi. Maksudnya? Eomma dan appa? Ah? Kenapa aku harus percaya padanya.

"Kau memang harus percaya padaku sehun. Kini planet kita dalam masalah dan hanya jika ke12 kesaatria berkumpul dengan kalung exo itu dapat menormalkan pohon kehiidupan" liriihnya. Apa aku harus percaaya ini.

"Tentu, kau harus percaya" ia mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Kotak aneh. Dan memperlihatkan kalung yang ada didalamnya.

"Kalung itu?"

"Ya kalung ini, kau juga memilikinya kan? Awalnya kalung ini berwarna putih bercahaya tapi perlahan menjadi berwarna hitam bercahaya. Sebelum cahaya itu hilang pohon kehidupan masih bisa bertahan tapi tidak lama" lirihnya.

"Percaya padaku sehun, kita harus menyelamatkan planet kita" planet kita?

"Ya planet kita, kau berasal dari exo planet sehun"

"Kau maukan? Membantuku? Ikut bersamaku?" Tanyanya memegang tanganku.

"A-aku harus memikiirkannya terlebih dahulu" ucapku.

"Baiklah kuberi waktu kau untuk berpikir. Oh iya, kalung yang milikmu itujika kau pegang bisa mengingatkanmu akan sesuatu. Atau mungkin pesan yang ada disana" ucapnya, aku menatapnya bingung. Lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku akan melihatnya" ucapku beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu!" Ia menatapku lekat, berjalan mendekatiku dan menjingkiitkan kakinya.

Chu ~

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**From another galaxy ch2**

**kembali lagi dengan author, maaf karena ini ff pertama author yang baru aja dipublish di ffnet. dan author belum terlalu paham. kemaren juga belum sempat ngasih bacotan disini .. kkkeee**

**terimakasih atas review-nya**

**dan author pengen ngejawab kerancuan di ch 1.**

**kimyori95 ntar dichapter selanjutnya dijelasin kenapa luhan ga sadar kalo baek itu ksatria. pokonya ntar dijelasin semuanya kok. gomawo reviewnya ne ^.^**

**gomawo yang udah pada review ya eishaa, hayati, hunhan lover, 58, panda, anggunyu, dan chan-wifey karena ini sangat berarti bagi author pemula kaya aku T_T**

**okelah bacotan author langsung aja nih bacanya XD kyaaaaa!**

**happy reading chingu-deul**

**yo, okay ... sexy**

"Tunggu!" Ia menatapku lekat, berjalan mendekatiku dan menjingkiitkan kakinya.

Chu ~

TBC

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

Chu~

M-mwo? Si mesum ini baru saja mencium bibirku?

"Dah sehun, sampai bertemu nanti malam ne" ucapnya menjauh melambaikan tangannya padaku dan tersenyum.

Aku memeganggi dadaku yang dari tadi bergemuruh? Bagaimana bisa? Dia menciumku? Setelah bertahun-tahun aku menutup diriku dan pertahanan itu kandas seketika saat ia mencium ku? A-apa yang dilakukan si alien mesum itu?

Aku berjalan menuju mobilku dan langsung mengendarainya kerumahku. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pelajaran hari ini karena jantungku terus berdetak kencang dan darahku dari tadi berdesir hebat.

Aku memasuki rumahku dengan langkah gontai. Teeringat kata-kata yeoja mesum itu aku segera keruang tengah dimana foto keluarga berukuran besar itu terpampang dan dibawahnya ada barang-bara bersejarah seperti guci, tusuk konde langka, dan tersusun rapi seperti museum. Ku ambil kotak pandora dan membukanya. Segera aku kelantai 2 dan menutup pintu kamarku kuletakan ditempat tidur kotak pandoran itu.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan yeoja itu? Aah membuatku frustasi saja" rutukku kesal memilih untuk mandi terlebih dahulu.

Aku berdiri didepan cermin memperhatikan bibirku yang sudah tidak suci ini karena telah dicium oleh yeoja alien genit + mesum itu. Aaaghh, tapi bagaimanapun yeoja itu sangat cantik. Tapi bagaimana pun sekarang cantik bisa didapat dengan mudah dirumah sakit bedah plastik, disalon kecantikan.

Aku menyentuh mutiara hitam itu perlahan.

DEG!

Penglihatanku menjadi kabur, tubuhku seakan ringan.

Aku melihat ada banyak anak-anak disekelilingku tertawa, ada juga orang dewasa tapi 2 orang dewasa yang ada disisi lain menarik perhatianku.

DEG!

Dia appaku dan juga eommaku?

_**"Luhannie! Ini bunga mawal untuk mu"**_ ucap seorang anak berumur 6 tahun itu kepada anak yeoja cantik.

Dan lagi kepalaku pusing kembali ringan, pandanganku memburam lagi.

Kini aku berhadapan eomma dan appa. Aku tidak ingat masalaluku satupun bersama mereka yang membuatku yakin mereka adalah orang tuaku hanyalah foto keluarga itu.

"Sehun.. Kau sudah sangat besar saat ini. Appa bangga padamu"

"Sehun-ah eomma menyayangimu"

"Mungkin saat kau melihat ini pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk, maafkan appa tidak bisa menemanimu sampai akhir" ucap appa tersenyum lirih.

"Appa tidak tau kau saat ini seperti apa-"

"Tentu saja dia menjadi anak yang tampan, pintar dan digemari banyak yeoja yeobo" interupsi eomma.

"Ya begitulah, appa minta maaf karena harus membuatmu turun tangan dalam misi exo planet. Tapi ketahuilah nak, tempat itu adalah tempat dimana kau dilahirkan, tempat eomma dan appa bertemu. Kami sangat menyayangi exo planet. Dan mungkin saat ini planet itu dalam masalah" lirih appa.

"Eomma yakin kau kuat melebihi appa sehun-ah. Anak eomma yang sangat eomma sayangi"

"Sehunniee! Oh sehun. Kami sangan menyayangimu, kau adalah anak kebanggaan kami" ucap appa dan eomma.

Kepalaku kembali ringan dan pandanganku mengabur.

"Hosh! Hosh!" Aku menyeka air mataku yang entah memang dari tadi keluar tanganku masih menggenggam kalung ini.

"Hiks, eomma .. Appa" lirihku.

Setelah membersihkan wajahku yang seperti disiram air mata. Entah perasaan ku sangat lega. Eomma dan appa sangat menyayangiku. Kata si alien mesum itu mereka mengorbankan diri mereka untuk menyelamatkan ke11 mutiara atau lebih tepatnya ke11 anak-anak kesatria. Aku tersenyum entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Kau senang? Ceritakan padaku apa yang kau lihat?"

Eh? Mengapa aku mendengar suara si alien mesum lagi?

"Ya, ini memang aku"

Hah?

Aku membalikkan tubuhkku kulihat si alien itu tersenyum padaku dan menghampiriku.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu kalau malam ini aku kesini. Kurasa cukup berpikirmu karena mulai sekarang kau harus membantuku menemukan ke10 kesatria lainnya" ucapnya berdiri disampingku memandangi langit malam.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku ada disini?"

"Perlukah kujelaskan lagi oh sehun, untuk apa aku memberimu tanda pelacak dibibir seksimu itu eoh?" Ucapnya menyeringai. Mwo? Jadi ia bisa melacak keberadaanku hanya dengan menciumku?

"Tentu"

"Ya! Berhenti membaca pikiranku! Yeoja mesum alien genit!"

"Yya! Namaku Luhan! Dan aku bukan alien! Aku tuan putri dari exo planet! Dan aku tidak mesum apalagi genit!"

"Ouughh, aku lapar. Kajja kita kebawah. Mungkin para maidmu sudah selesai membuatkan makan malam" ucapnya santai keluar kamarku.

"Mwo? Ya! Beraninya kau menyuruh para pelayanku! Eh alien! Eh yeoja mesumm! Tunggu!"

"Aa!"

Aku tersandung saat menuruni tangga dan saat ingin terjatuh tiba-tiba tubuhku melayang.

"Waa! Waaaa! Apa yang terjadi!"

"Kan sudah kubilang kekuatanku telekinesis tuan oh. Ini keahlianku" ucapnya tersenyum dan saat ia menjentikan jari tubuhku kembali menyentuh lantai.

Aku menatapnya yang dengan santai makan. Gaya makannya memang berkelas, tapi dari wajahnya terlihat wajah kampungan yang melihat makanan enak.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu sehun" gerutunya disela-sela kegiatan memakan.

"Itu privasiku salah sendiri kau punya kemampuan aneh itu" ucapku malas.

"Hey, ini bakat alami ku. Power telekinesis saja" ucapnya.

"Benarkah aku tidak peduli" ucapku menyudahi makan malamku.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini? Pulang lah" usirku duduk disofa ruang tengah.

"Eh? Aku akan tinggal disini" ucapnya gampang.

"Mwo? Andwae!"

"Wae? Lagipula sepertinya rumah ini punya banyak kamar"

"Iya tapi aku tidak mengizinkan sembarang orang tinggal disini. Apalagi yeoja mesum sepertimu"

"Ya! Kau mengataiku mesum eoh? Rasakan ini" tiba-tiba tubuhku kembali melayang diudara.

"Ya! Ya! Turunkan aku! Alien! Eeh! Genit ! Yeoja mesum! Turunkan aku!" Pekikku saat tubuhku melayang kesisi rumah dan hampir menabrak tembok.

"Luhan maafkan aku, bilang begitu baru aku hentikan"

"Mwo? Sirheo!"

"Yasudah! Kalau kau mau terus seperti ini"

"Aa-aah! Araseo luhan maafkan aku!"

BRUK!

Dengan tidak elit tubuhku terjatuh disofa empuk.

"Apa cuma ini barang-barang mu?" Tanyaku.

"Em" jawabnya singkat.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

Setelah meletakan tas luhan sehun kembali kekamarnya diikuti oleh luhan.

"Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku?"

"Karena aku ingin" jawab luhan santai.

Sehun duduk dikarpet bulu yang lembut dan lumayan empuk itu dan memulai bermain psnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bermain"

"Eh? Main bola?"

"Iya"

"Wow, hebat ya. Bumi sangat modern"

"Berarti exo planet itu tidak modern begitu?"

"Emm, disana lebih banyak pegunungan, tumbuhan begitu" terang luhan sambil mengingat istananya.

Luhan yang bosan tidak diperhatikan sehun memilih mengelilingi kamar sehun.

Mendapat hal menarik lagi luhan memasuki ruangan yang khusus untuk baju sehun.

Baju-baju, celana, jam tangan, sepatu, topi, dasi, jas disusun rapi.

seakan mendapat hal menarik luhan memilih memakai celana sehun yang kedodoran itu karena warnanya menarik. Bajunya pun juga lucu dan asing baginya. Dilihatnya majalah fashion pria dan mengikuti style mereka.

"Hohohoo! Baju ini sangat bagus, kainnya juga lembut" ucap luhan memainkan jas sehun dan memasangnya.

"Eh? Ini seperti celana dalam tapi aneh?" Gumam luhan kembali membalik-balik majalah fashion pria itu.

"Apa ya-" sehun terperangah hebat melihat keadaan luhan yang memakai celananya, baju kaos hawainya dan tidak lupa jas hitam dan celana dalamnya ditangan yeoja itu. Seakan naik darah wajah sehun memanas karena kesal dan seperti beruap-uap.

"E-ehm, sehunnie. Aku bingung cara memakai dasi ini? Bisa kau ajarkan padaku?" Ucap luhan polos menenteng dasi polkadot kearah sehun.

"Eh? Kau sakit? Kau berkeringat sehun?" Ucap luhan memegang kening sehun. Sehun melihat juntaian celana dalamnya dipergelangan luhan.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Tanya luhan mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Aneh" gerutu luhan meninggalkan sehun kembali berkutat dengan baju-baju sehun.

"Lepaskan semua pakaianmu!" Ucap sehun bergetar menahan amarah.

"M-mwo? Yaa! Ternyata sehunnie mesum ya? Masa aku disuruh telanjang sih" ucap luhan menutupi dadanya.

Dan terjadilah keributan dikamar sehun karena luhan yang keras kepala dan sehun yang kesal setengah mati.

GREP!

Kini sehun memeluk tubuh luhan dari belakang mengunci pergerakan yeoja itu.

"berhenti memainkan celana dalamku alien!" Ucap sehun melepas celana dalamnya(?) Dikepala luhan.

"Ya sehun! Kau dari tadi tidak memperhatikanku. Dan saat aku sedang bermain kau malah menghancurkannya"

"Ini bukan tempat bermain alien" ucap sehun geram masih mengeratkan pelukannya.

"A-araseo aku akan mengganti bajuku. Lepaskan" ucap luhan lemah.

Perlahan dilepasnya jas sehun,

"Kau keluar dulu" pinta luhan.

Tanpa dijawab sehun langsung keluar sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal.

"Sehunnie, aku boleh minjam baju tidurmu? Aku tidak punya baju tidur" ucap luhan menghambur kesofa kamar sehun.

"Sirheo"

"Eoh? Kau tega aku memakai pakaian ini saat tidur" ucap luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kekamar sehun.

"Eh? Kotak pandoranya" seru luhan menghambur ketempat tidur sehun.

"Ya! Jangan sembarangan ketempat tidur orang dong!"

"Inikan tempat tidur sehunnie juga, bukan yang lain kok" gerutu luhan.

"Sehun, kau sudah pernah mempelajari powermu?"

"Power apa? Power rangers" kekeh sehun kembali memainkan tabnya.

"Bukan maksudku, kan kamu memiliki power wind. Membuat angin gitu" ucap luhan lagi.

"Molla"

"Aissh kau ini, kita harus menemukan kesatria lainnya supaya bisa melatihmu"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Eh? Kau mau aku melatihmu?" Tanya luhan sehun tidak menjawab apapun masih fokus pada permainan ditabletnya.

"Pertama-tama kau harus menyatukan mutiara itu pada dirimu dan mungkin sudah kau lakukan dengan membaca pesan orang tuamu, kau hanya perlu konsentrasi pada kekuatanmu kau bisa mengeluarkan anginmu" ucap luhan sederhana, sehun merenyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Sehun kudengar dari baekhyun kau terkenal kejam ya dikampus?" Tanya luhan lagi hati2.

"Kejam?"

"Yaa, maksudku kau memiliki harta berlimpah bahkan han-kuk university atas namamu. Kau bisa dengan mudah menendang mahasiswa yang membuatmu kesal" terang luhan lagi hati-hati.

"Lalu?"

"Aniyo, hanya ubah sifat burukmu itu"

Tok tok tok

"Eh? Nugu?" Gumam luhan.

"Masuk" ucap sehun dan datanglah 2 cup cokelat hangat dengan uap yang masih mengepul.

"Kenapa kau membuat dua?" Tanya sehun dingin pada maidnya.

"K-karena kupikir nona luhan juga mau" ucap maid itu takut. Luhan mengangguk senang.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih" ucap luhan mengambil mug itu memberikan ke sehun dan mengambil mug satu lagi untuknnya dan meletakan kemeja nakas kecil disebelah sofa. Setelah membowkan tubuhnya maid itu keluar dari kamar sehun.

"Aigoo, kenapa ia sangat ketakutan padamu? Kau juga suka memecat pelayan disini?" Tanya luhan. Belum sempat sehun menjawab luhan sudah memekik karena cokelatnya ternyata panas dan tumpah kebajunya.

"Aaah! Aaa! Panas panas!" Reflek sehun mengambil air meniral dan menumpahkannya kebaju luhan.

"Huhhh, aiish kenapa panas sekali" gerutunya.

"Pabo"

"Ya! Malah mengejekku" dengan langkah gontai luhan kekamar mandi sehun.

"sehunnie! Bisa kau ambilkan tas pinkku dikamar" pekik luhan dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Sehunnie aku mendengar pikiranmu! Tolonglah, kau ingin aku mati kedinginan disini eoh!" Pekik luhan lagi.

"Araseo araseo" ucap sehun malas.

luhan memandangi bra barunya pilihan baekhyun yang baru ia beli.

"Huuh, terpaksa memakai benda ini lagi" gerutu luhan memandangi kembennya. Yang ketat itu.

"Sehunnie, aku ingin membeli benda ini lagi" ucap luhan lemas menganggat branya yang baru saja ia cuci.

"Aish yeoja ini merusak pemandanganku saja" geruru sehun membatin.

"Wae? Ini bagus kok sehunnie" ucap luhan acuh keluar kamar sehun.

"Chankam!" Sehun beranjak dari kursinya mengambil sweater dan celananya.

"Kau bisa memakai ini saat tidur" ucap sehun.

"Wah? Gomawo" ucap luhan tersenyum sambil berlari kekamarnya.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berat saat sinar matahari masuk melalui celah pintu balcon kamarnya.

"Huuh, kamar mandi sehun lebih canggih dibanding kamar mandi baekhyun" gumam luhan memperhatikan kamar mandi barunya.

"Sehunnie!" Panggil luhan memasukki kamar sehun.

"Apa?" Tanya sehun dari balik selimutnya.

"Aku bingung cara menggunakan kamar mandinya, bisa kau bantu aku?"

"Tanyakan dengan maid disana" ucap suara serak sehun habis bangun tidur.

"Baiklah" jawab luhan lembut.

Beberapa saat luhan kembali masuk kekamar sehun dengan dress pink kalemnya dan bandu pink dan juga sepatu pinknya.

"Sehunnie, aku ingin menonton tv. Tapi ditv mu tidak ada tomboolnya" ucap luhan lembut.

"Aissh, pakai remot"

"Dimana remotnya?"

"Ini" ucap sehun mengeluarkan tangannya dibalik selimut meraba meja nakas dan dengan asal memencet tombol diremot.

"Woww! Gomawo" ucap luhan melompat kesofa dikamar sehun.

Baru saja sehun ingin melanjutkan tidurnya alarmnya berbunyi dengan langkah gontai ia mengambil baju dan dan segera mandi.

"Sehunnie? Kau mau kesekolah lagi hari ini?"

"Em"

"Aku ikut ya?"

"Andwae" ucap sehun malas sambil memasang jam tangannya.

"Eh? Aku minjam topi ini ya" ucap luhan meraih topi itu.

"Uh, tidak cocok" dan dengan menggunakan powernya topi itu kembali ketempat semula.

"Jadi siapa lagi yang harus kita cari? Bagaimana cara menemukai kesatria lainnya?" Tanya sehun sambil memasang sepatunya.

"Semua kesatria memiliki lambang berbeda seperti milik kita. Dan satu kesatria yang kutau namanya adalah kai karena dia partnerku" ucap luhan dengan bangga karena bisa dengan mudah tau bahasa keren menurutnya.

"Kai?"

"Em, hanya dia yang kutau powernya teleport"

"Baiklah, aku kucoba mencarinya"

"Oh iya, sehunnie pakai kalung ini atau setidaknya kau selalu membawanya karena jika ada salah satu dari kesatrian jantungmu aku berdetak keras. Dan saat itu kau cari siapa yang memiliki tanda" ucap luhan antusias.

"Baiklah" ucap sehun berjalan keluar kamarnya dan langsung menghambur dimeja makan.

"Sehunnie aku juga ingin kesekolahan" rengek luhan. Terlihat para maid yang berjejer sedikit menunduk karena ditatap tajam sehun.

"Sehunnie kau membuat mereka takut" terus luhan.

"Maaf luhan, tapi aku anti mengajak orang lain masuk mobilku. Jika kau ingin kekampus silahkan terbang dengan naga dari kayangan" ucap sehun malas langsung pergi meninggalkan luhan.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

Setelah menjalani perjalanan panjang mulai tersesat ditengah kota ditolak oleh supir bus dan berakhir ditaksi dengan supir yang baik luhan sampai dikampus han-kuk university.

"Eh? Itu baekhyun" gumamnya langsung menghambur kearah baekhyun.

"Wow, luhannie kau kesini lagi?"

"Em, tentu. Karena aku sedang mencari seseorang disini" ucap luhan tersenyum.

"Kajja kita kekantin karena aku sangat haus" omel luhan.

"Lebih baik kita kecaffetaria disana lebih nyaman" saran baekhyun

"Tumben kau dari tadi cemberut?" Tanya baekhyun bingung.

"Ya, aku habis menempuh 4 jam kekampus ini" gerutu luhan.

"Hey lihatlah, tontonan baru" bisik baekhyun menunjuk seorang yeoja yang terlihat malu-malu membawa kue dan kotak hadiah ke-

"MWO! I-itu kan sehun?"

"Sssttt, lihatlah" bisik baekhyun. Luhan menajamkan pandangannya.

"S-sehun-ah i-ini untukmu, a-aku membuatnya sendiri" ucap yeoja itu malu-malu.

"Aish yeoja ini, benar-benar membuat kesal. Rasakan tumpahan sampah ini diwajahmu" batin sehun beranjak dari kursinya menatap yeoja itu tajam.

"Sehunnie!" Panggil luhan cepat saat sehun memegang kue itu.

"Waah, kuenya sangat cantik. Sehun pasti sangat suka ya?" Luhan mendekatkan telinganya diwajah sehun seakan sehun tengah berbisik.

"Sst, katanya dia senang" ucap luhan pada yeoja yang hampir menangis karena gugub itu. Sehun menatap luhan tajam. Dan semua mata mengarah pada mereka. Ya tentu luhan mendengar bisikan dan ejekan orang-orang dihatinya.

Sehun kembali duduk menikmati bubble teanya tanpa memperdulikan luhan yang juga ikut duduk dikursi sebelah sehun.

"Kue ini terlihat enak" lirih luhan. Menyendokkan kuenya.

"Kau mau sehunnie? Kau marah padaku? Seandainya kau mendengar pikiran yeoja itu kau-"

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kau bisa disini" tanya sehun malas mengalihkan pandangannya dari tabletnya keluhan.

"Oh iya! Ya! Kau ini! Kau tau aku tadi tersesat ditengah kota dan ditolak beberapa kali dengan supir bus karena tidak punya kartu pelajar! Dan juga karena putus asa aku kembali kerumah minta bantuan maid mu dan ternyata malah salah jalan kembali dan akhirnya ada supir taksi yang berbaik hati mengantarka-"

Plup!

Sehun menancapkan sedotan bubble teanya kemulut luhan.

"Kau sudah banyak bicara, nyaring pula" ucap sehun kesal.

"habis kau tidak kasian padaku!"

"Sudah lah alien mesum aku ada kelas dan jangan membuat masalah disini" ucap sehun santai mengacak kecil rambut luhan.

"Eh tunggu! Kuenya!"

"Untukmu!"

"Gomawo!"

dan semua mata manusia dicaffetaria itu menatap luhan kagum.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

"Hey luhan, aku tidak tau kau bisa seakrab itu dengan sehun?"

"Kenapa memang?"

"Huh, kau membuatku mati duduk tadi. Kukira sehun akan melemparkan kue itu kewajahmu!"

"Wae?"

"Dia adalah oh sehun, penguasa ditempat ini. Tidak ada yang berani bertindak seperti kau tadi kepadanya? Hey tunggu? Apa kau berpacaran dengannya?" tanya baekhyun lagi.

"Mwo? Pacaran? Tentu saja tidak. Kami berteman baekhyun" ucap luhan.

"Hmm, begitukah?"

"Tentu"

Kini luhan dan baekhyun memilih duduk disalah satu kursi penonton out door menikmati kue pemberian fans sehun sambil menonton pertandingan basket.

"Aku sangat tidak sabar menanti permainan chanyeol" ucap baekhyun dengan senyum.

"Siapa?"

"Itu lelaki tinggi itu, yang 88 nama PCY" tunjuk baekhyun dan tepat saat chanyeol memandangnya.

"Eiiy, kau menyukainya baek?" Goda luhan karena ia sudah tau apa yang dipikirkan baekhyun.

"Eh? Sehun?"

"Em, dia juga tim basket" ucap baekhyun.

Samar-samar luhan mencoba mendengar pikiran sehun, tapi nihil terlalu ribut.

Lalu sehun menarik baju belakang chanyeol dan saat itu luhan membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Pheonix"

TBC

**othe othe ? seru ga?**

**hehee ... kali ini author udah mulai ngerti cara ngegunain ffnet. kemaren author bingung setengah hidup udah kaya habis ditelan naga kris karena akun ini ga bisa dibuka dan error. oke lah**

**terimakasih sudah membaca. jangan lupa reviewnya eaaaaaa...**

**jeongmal gomawo. authorjanji bakal update sesering mungkin. dan tentang misteri luhan ga kenal baekhyun itu ntar ada kok ... tenang aja. author janji bakal lebih seru. okeyyy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author kembali lagi! kyaaaa...**

**sekali lagi author makasih banyak ya yg udah ngereview ini ff abal.**

**sebelumnya author mau ngejawab pertanyaan di ff kemaren.**

***iyas : yg gs itu semua uke di exo ( ,xiumin,kyungsoo,tao dan lay)**

***anggunyu: hehee itu masih rahasia, luhan ga bisa ngerasain chanyeol atau baek. dichapter ini belum dijelasin kenapa, ntar dichapter berikutnya bakal terungkap kok. kekkeke #modus author supaya pada penasaran.**

*** .58: hehee emang lulu agak lola disini dan kocak #ditendangluhandanjatohtepatdibibirKAI-_-**

***Oh hunhan zelus: tenang bakal author luruskan secepatnya. keep reading ne**

***hunhanexo: kailu itu cuman slight aja kok tenang aja, dan author kasih bocoran ntar juga ada chanlu loh -_- tapi always HUNHAN forever kok! kekekee keep reading ne**

**thanks for kimyori95, panda,chan-wifey dan semua ug baca ff ini. tetap setia ne baca ni ff author XD**

**don't be silence reader ne ^.^**

**happy reading!**

**Yo! Okey ... SEXY! kyaaa...**

Ff from another galaxy ch 3

Lalu sehun menarik baju belakang chanyeol dan saat itu luhan membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Pheonix"

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang dilakukan si sehun itu? Aneh" gerutu baekhyun. Dan luhan tersenyum senang menatap sehun yang acuh setelah mengatakan "aku tidak sengaja" pada chanyeol sang pheonix.

"Baekhyun temani aku menemui chanyeol setelah pertandingan selesai ne" ucap luhan tersenyum.

"Mwo? Apa jangan-jangan luhan juga menyukai chanyeol?" Benak baekhyun.

"Ahaha, aku tidak menyukai chanyeol baekki ku. Kurasa aku bisa menanyakan padanya tentang orang yang kucari" ucap luhan tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

Luhan berlari girang menghampiri sehun.

"Usaha yang bagus sehunnie" ucap luhan mencubit pipi sehun gemas.

"Lepas" ucap sehun datar.

"Ahaha, kau ini" luhan tersenyum masam berdiri sambil mengipasi sehun yang terduduk dengan keringat ditubuhnya. Sejenak ia berlari kecaffetaria dan membeli 2 bubble tea choco untuk sehun dan taro untuknya sendiri.

"Sehunnie, hadiah untukmu" ucap luhan dengan senyum mengembang.

"Akhirnya kemampuanmu itu berguna juga" ucap sehun mengambil botol plastik itu dan menyedot bubble kesukaannya.

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan fans sehun yang tidak suka kehadiran luhan maupun iri. Sadar akan itu luhan menjauh dari sehun dan memilih menghampiri baekhyun. Ia tidak enak dengan pandangan orang padanya.

Sehun menghela nafas, ia tau luhan yeoja polos dan manja. Ia tidak akan sanggup jika harus dibenci.

"Aish, kenapa aku sepeduli ini pada yeoja itu. Huhh ini semua karena kejadian malam itu" delik sehun sebal.

***flashback**

GREP!

Sehun merasakan seseorang memeluknya.

"A-alien?"

"Ya kau ini, namaku luhan bukan alien" ucap luhan kesal melepaskan pelukannya.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Sehun merenyitkan keningnya.

"Berhenti membaca pikiranku" ucapnya lirih.

"Apa masalahnya kalau kau berkuasa, bukankah itu bagus" ucap luhan kecil.

"Kau sendiri yang membuat mereka menjauh sehun" tambah luhan seakan tau semua isi kepala sehun.

"Aku tau, aku memang tidak pernah merasakan hidup sendiri sepertimu. Aku hidup bersama orang-orang yang melindungiku, bersama kedua orang tua yang menyayangiku. Aku tidak akan pernah tau rasanya jadi dirimu" lirih luhan lagi.

"Aku senang kau ingin merubah sifatmu. Orang tuamu juga pasti akan senang. Salah paham itu wajar sehun" ucap luhan menatap sehun tersenyum.

"Salah paham itu wajar, karena kau tidak tau kebenaran. Dan kau sekarang tau kalau orang tuamu sangat menyayangimu, kau pasti senang kan? Sssstt! Mereka akan mengerti, karena mereka menyayangimu" ucap luhan memeluk hangat sehun.

"Aku bersalah karena selama ini membenci mereka" lirih sehun tanpa ia sadari cairan bening mengalir begitu saja dipelupuk matanya.

"Sehun! Kau sekarang tidak sendiri lagi. Kau pantas memiliki teman memiliki sahabat" ucap luhan tegas menghapus air mata sehun.

"Aku disini sebagai sahabatmu saat kau memerlukan sahabat, aku disini sebagai orang tuamu saat kau memerlukan kasih sayang orang tua. Sehun, aku ada disini" ucap luhan lembut, tatapan matanya seakan obat penenang bagi sehun.

"Terimakasih, luhan"

"Tentu, berbahagialah mulai saat ini. Maaf aku datang terlambat dan membuatmu sendirian selama ini" gumam luhan disela pelukan mereka.

***flasback end**

"Ya! Mau kemana. Urusan kita belum selesai pada namja itu" panggil sehun merangkul pundak luhan.

"Apa?" Tanya luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Kau yang menjelaskan padanya karena aku tidak ingin disangka orang gila"

"A-araseo"

Sehun dan luhan menghampiri namja yang tengah melap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Hey kau, dia ingin berbicara denganmu" ucap sehun santai. Chanyeol menatap luhan bingung sekaligus terpesona dengan kecantikan luhan. Sehun yang kesal dengan tatapan aneh mereka menyadarkan lamunan luhan.

"Bisa kau ikut kami sebentar?" Pinta sehun menuntun chanyeol dan luhan kelapangan basket indoor yang sepi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya suara bass chanyeol.

"Hmm, perkenalkan namaku luhan. Hmm aku ingin memberi tahumu tentang exo planet" ucap luhan memulai pembicaraannya. Sehun yang merasa malas mendengar itu memilih memasang ear phonenya. Beberapa saat luhan menjelaskan, berbanding terbalik dengan sehun. Chanyeol langsung percaya dan dengan kegirangan memeluk luhan.

"Jadi aku masih punya keluarga disana?"

"Hmm, sebenarnya bukan diexo planet tapi dibumi"

"MWO?"

"Ya, begitulah. Kau bisa kan membantu kami menemukan yang lainnya?" Ucap luhan tersenyum pada chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, kita harus melindung exo planet. Tapi bagaimana menemukan yang lainnya?"

"Saat ini yang kutahu hanya mencari orang yang memiliki tanda seperti ini, seperti tanda dipunggungmu juga" ucap luhan.

"MWO? T-tanda seperti ini? Teman serumahku juga memilikinya"

Sehun dan luhan menatap chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Siapa dia? Kita juga harus memberitahukan ini padanya" ucap luhan memeluk chanyeol girang.

"Tentu, namanya kai. Tunggu sebentar ne aku telpon dia. Tapi dia orangnnya sedikit aneh, mungkin akan sulit" gerutu chanyeol mencoba menghubungi kai.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

**Luhan side**

DEG!

K-kai?

Apakah aku sanggup bertemu dengannya lagi? Setelah apa yang terjadi padanya karenaku? Sanggupkah aku?

Aku memegangi dadaku yang terasa sakit karena memikirkannya. Bisakah kai memaafkanku? Atau ia akan hilang ingatan seperti yang lainnya?

"Bukankah dia orang yang kau cari?" Ucap sehun menghampiriku.

"E-em"

"Tapi kenapa kau terlihat tegang seperti ini?" Tanyanya.

"Anyia, hanya saja terlalu gugup bertemu dengan partnerku" ucapku bohong.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

"Gawat! Kai akan pergi" ucap chanyeol memecahkan lamunanku.

"Mwo? Pergi? Kemana?" Tanyaku bingung, takut, gugup.

"Ia keluar negeri, ya .. Selama ini pekerjaannya tidak jelas, ia bermain dicasino akhir-akhir ini dan juga 2 hari terakhir ia mengatakan padaku kalau ia bermasalah dengan salah satu gangster disabuk" ucap chanyeol cemas.

"Ke-kemana? Kita harus segera menyusulnya? Sekarang!" Ucap luhan hampir bergetar.

"Di-dia sekarang dipelabuhan menuju macau" lirih chanyeol.

"S-sehunnie! Ayo kita kesana. Kita pakai mobilmu. Ayoo cepat sehunnie!" Rengek luhan yang sudah menangis, sehun sedikit kaget dengan reaksi luhan.

"Baiklah, tenang luhan. Dimana lokasinya? Kajja kita kesana chanyeol" "dibusan, pelabuhan mokpo. Kau tau kan sehun? Aku harus segera kerumah kata kai seseorang mungkin mencoba mengobrak-abrik rumahku" ucap chanyeol sedikit panik.

"Baiklah, oh iya jangan sampai kotak pandoramu hilang ne" ucap sehun menepuk bahu chanyeol dan segera menggandeng luhan keparkiran.

"Uljima, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ucap sehun melewati koridor kampus. Luhan menggenggam erat tangan sehun.

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya berkecepatan penuh.

"Sehunnie aku takut kai dalam bahaya" lirih luhan.

"Dari tadi jantungku berpacu cepat sehun, ia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Hiks hiks" luhan menutup wajahnya menyembunyikan tangisnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut eoh? Dia akan baik-baik saja. Berhenti menangis"

"Kau tidak tau sehun, aku memiliki kontak batin dengannya. Entah saat ini aku merasakan ia dalam kesulitan" lirih luhan.

Sesampai didepan pelabuhan sehun segera melihat kearaah kapal disana.

"Chogiyo! Dimana kapal yang berangkat kemacau?" Tanya sehun pada salah-satu petugas dipelabuhan.

"N-ne? Baru saja pergi, mungkin 15 menit yang lalu" ucap orang itu bingung.

"Bisa kau hubungi nahkodanya untuk kembali? Akan kubayar berapapun itu"

"M-maaf tuan tapi tidak bisa karena mereka membawa orang penting, ehm seperti gengster" ucap orang itu sambil bergidik ngeri. Sehun menatap luhan yang masih tidak bergeming.

Segera sehun menghubungi bawahannya yang bisa melacak orang agar mengikuti kapal ini sampai kemacau dan menemukan kai.

Selama perjalanan luhan terdiam, wajahnya pun pucat.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya sehun khawatir.

"A! Akkhh!" Luhan merasa bahunya seperti dipukul beban berat tertunduk dan jatuh pingsan dimobil.

"L-luhannie? Bangun!" Panggil sehun menghentikan mobilnya. Diamatinya wajah luhan, seketika sudut bibirnya seperti tertonjok mengeluarkan darah dan sedikit kebiruan.

"A? Apa yang terjadi? Aku bahkan tidak menyentuhnya?" Gumam sehun panik segera menghubungi dokter pribadinya dan langsung tancap gas kerumahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya dok?" Tanya sehun gugup.

"Dia demam, dan juga sepertinya dia habis dipukuli tuan. Banyak luka lebam ditubuhnya. Saya sudah mengobatinya tapi mungkin akan lambat sembuh. Ini obat penghilang rasa sakit dan obat demamnya. Ia juga belum makan sepertinya" ucap dokter itu, sehun mendengar langsung menghampiri luhan.

"Maaf tuan aku mengganti bajunya tadi karena sangat sulit menjangkau memarnya" ucap dokter cantik bernama tiffani itu.

"Tidak apa-apa dok, tolong setiap hari rutin memeriksanya" ucap sehun masih menggenggam tangan luhan.

"Dan itu kalung yang dari tadi ia genggam aku melepasnya karena tangannya juga luka" ucap dokter tiffani menyerahkan kalung exo pada sehun.

"Kapan dia sadar?"

"Dia sedang tidur, mungkin beberapa jam lagi akan sadar" ucap tiffani.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pulang"

**.**

**.**

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun side**

Apa yang terjadi padamu alien mesum, mengapa kau jadi seperti ini?

Aku mengelus surai goldnya, tubuhnya memang hangat.

"Luhan, sadarlah" lirihku. Dia adalah teman pertama, sahabat pertamaku, dan mungkin akan menjadi cinta pertamaku.

"Euung" luhan menggeliatkan tubuhnya kecil. Sehun kembali mengelus pucuk kepala luhan memberi ketenangan pada yeoja cantik ini.

"KAI!" Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"A-aaghh!" Dipegangnya bahunya yang terasa sangat nyeri.

"Luhan? Kau sudah sadar? Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun berjalan meletakan bubur yang dibawanya kemeja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Sehun? Dimana kalungku!" Pekik luhan.

"I-ini" segeran digenggam luhan kalungnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya sehun lagi.

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja" ucap luhan tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya sehun bingung.

"Bukankan sudah kubilang, kalung ini dapat mengikat dirimu dan partnermu lebih kuat" ucap luhan tersenyum.

"Apa maksudnya ia sengaja menggantikan posisi kai menerima rasa sakit?" Batin sehun menatap luhan bingung.

"Benar sehun, kita harus cepat menemukan kai. Kita harus menyelamatkannya" lirih luhan memeluk sehun sambil terisak.

Sehun merasa ingin marah, tapi juga merasa sayang tidak ingin membentak yeoja yang kini didekapnya.

"Makan buburmu luhan" ucap sehun menatap luhan sendu.

"Buburnya tidak berasa" ucap luhan malas.

"Itu karena kau sakit lu, makanlah" bujuk sehun lagi, entah setelah bertemu dengan luhan kehidupannya berubah menjadi 180 derajat.

"Aku mau makan sup kimchi pedas sehunnie" ucap luhan.

"Ya! Nanti perutmu malah sakit!"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau makan". Sehun merasa urat lehernya menegang menghadapi tingkah kekanakan luhan.

"Baiklah, tapi habiskan buburnya dulu ne" bujuk sehun lagi.

"Aku tau kau bohong sehuun~"

"Aissh anak ini!" Umpat sehun ingin menjitak kepala luhan.

"Baiklah, kalau kau sembuh kau boleh makan sup kimchi pedas mu" ucap sehun mengalah.

"Gomawo" ucap luhan tersenyum mengecup pipi sehun singkat.

Sehun terdiam sejenak merasa darahnya naik sampai ubun-ubun karena entah ia tidak marah, ia senang luhan bersikap manis padanya. Setelah menenangkan dirinya dibalcon sehun kembali masuk kekamarnya, sudut bibirnya terangkat melihat luhan yang perlahan makan.

"Sini, biar aku suapi" ucap sehun duduk ditempat tidur king sizenya.

"Apa tanganmu masih sakit?" Tanya sehun disela menyuapi luhan.

"Em, ini pertama kalinya aku menjadi babak belur seperti ini. Dan juga demam. Oouuuhh sangat menyakitkan sehun" ucap luhan memeganggi bahunya yang mendapat lebam paling besar.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, sehun sedang keluar mengurus bawahannya dalam pencarian kai setelah menerima foto kai dari chanyeol.

"Luhan kau sudah tidur?" Tanya sehun memasuki kamarnya. Karena sehun merasa luhan lebih aman jika dikamarnya.

"Belum" gumam luhan. Sehun merenyitkan keningnya menghampiri luhan yang tengah sibuk memainkan smartphone galaxy s5 sehun keluaran terbaru.

"Hhmmpps, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya sehun menaiki tempat tidur lalu duduk disamping luhan.

"Anyi, aku sedang belajar menggunakan ini sehunnie" ucap luhan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari smartphone sehun.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan mengirim pesan aneh!" Ucap sehun kesal.

"Kau dari tadi mengejekku! Aku mendengar pikiranmu sehun! Ajari aku!"

"Araseo, begini caranya"

**.**

**.**

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

**.**

**.**

"Hey alien mesum, aku pu-"

"Jinja! Kau membelikanku baju baru? Bagus2? Omoo sehunnie!" Pekik luhan kesenangan saat baru saja mengetahui pikiran sehun. Tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakitnya ia berlari kekamarnya.

"Alien kamarmu disini" tunjuk sehun dipintu sebelah kamarnya.

Luhan memandangi baju-bajunya yang bagus.

"Gomawo sehunnie!" Pekik luhan menghambur kepelukan sehun.

"Ya ya ya! Berhenti memelukku seperti itu. Lihat bahumu nanti sakit" ucap sehun memegang kedua pundak luhan agar yeoja itu berhenti meloncat-loncat.

"Sehunnie, aku ikut kekampus ya hari ini. Aku ingin bermain bersama baekhyun" ucap luhan tersenyum.

"Andwae, kau masih sakit. Udaranya diluar dingin"

"Aaaaaa! Wae! Jebal sehunnie aku hanya perlu ikut denganmu lalu ada baekhyun yang menjagaku. Dan kau tau, baekhyun itu menyukai chanyeol" bisik luhan kikuk sambil tertawa kecil. Sehun hanya menatap luhan datar saat sifat aneh luhan kembali keluar.

"Whooaaah, mobil sehunnie banyak ternyata"

"Tentu, hmm aku naik yang mana ya" gumam sehun sombong pada luhan.

"Emm, yang ini! Ini bentuknya lucu" ucap luhan menunju lamborghini warna hitam putih keluaran terbaru dan edisi terbatas itu.

"Tidak buruk" gumam sehun memasukki mobilnya.

"Sehunnie? Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka!" Pekik luhan dari luar mobil. Sehun terkikik karena pintunya terkunci.

"Sehunnie, aku juga mau ikut" melas luhan dijendela.

Setelah mendapat omelan luhan disepanjang kampus, sehun bernafas lega karena luhan tidak lagi mengomel saat bertemu baekhyun yang katanya adalah sahabat pertama luhan dibumi.

"S-sehun?" Ucap baekhyun kaget saat sehun berjalan dibelakang luhan.

"Tidak perlu takut baek, sehun tidak makan orang kok" kekeh luhan dan hanya dapat tatapan datar sehun.

"Eh alien mesum, jangan macam-macam disini. Aah aku lupa memberimu ponsel" ucap sehun.

"Oh iya, ini!" Ucap baekhyun tersenyum mengeluarkan samsung s5 dengan sarung hellokitty untuk luhan.

"Eh? Gomawo baekhyunnie" ucap luhan girang memeluk tubuh baekhyun.

"Ini nomerku, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi ne. Dan juga jangan terlalu lelah lukamu belum sembuh" ucap sehun santai lalu meninggalkan luhan.

"Kalian seperti orang pacaran" gumam baekhyun.

"Luhan nuuna!" Pekik chanyeol merangkul tubuh pundak luhan. Luhan yang dapat mendengar pemikiran baekhyun segera melepas rangkulan chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Anyi, aku hanya ingin memberimu 2 jempol. Kau sangat hebat bisa menaklukan si ice prince itu" ucap chanyeol menepuk tangan.

"Mwoya!" Ucap luhan kesal meninggalkan chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"Kau pacaran denganya ya?" Cengir chanyeol.

"TIDAK!"Pekik luhan kesal berjalan menghentakan kakinya. "Ah, kalian serasi" ucap luhan santai berbalik kearah baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"Eh? Bau apa ini emmmh, enak" gumam luhan mengukuti bau harum tersebuut.

"Whoaa? Ke las me ma sak" eja luhan didepan pintu. Dilihatnya didalam beraneka ragam kue-kue kering, kue ulang tahun, bolu, chocolate cake yang baru diolah.

"Permisi" tegur seseorang membawa nampan berisi adonan panas.

"N-ne, maaf" ucap luhan kikuk. Luhan meneguk air liur kasar saat melihat butter cake berwarna putih merah dan pink. Diam-diam ia ingin mencuil butter itu.

"Jangan disentuh!" Pekik seorang yeoja.

"E-eh?"

"Ya! Jangan disentuh itu harus dipotret dulu!" Omel yeoja itu lagi.

"M-miaan" ucap luhan melangkah mundur.

"Eh? Kau yeoja itukan? Pacar sehun?" Ucap yeoja menghampiri luhan.

"Eh? A-aniyo aku bukan pacarnya" tolak luhan, semua mata yeoja dan namja yang ada dikelas memasak memandang luhan takjub. Luhan sedikit menunduk malu.

"Kau mau mencicipi kue disini? Kalau mau duduk sebelah sini. Kami sudah mengambil potret untuk kue ini. Kau bisa memakannya" ucap yeoja canntik itu lagi.

"Em, gomawa. Perkenalkan namaku luhan. Dan namamu?"

"Luna, namaku luna" ucap yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Oh iya maafkan perlakuan kyungsoo tadi ne. Dan kumohon jangan adukan sehun. Bisa-bisa kelas kami dibubarkan" keluh luna.

"Eh? A-araseo" ucap luhan tersenyum kikuk. Ia tidak mau berpikir banyak dan memilih menikmati kue yang enak.

"Jongdae!" Pekik yeoja berwajah bulat menghampiri namja yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu lalu memberikan chocolate cake berbentuk hati. Luhan tertawa kecil pada pasangan itu. Tapi seorang yeoja bermata bulat yang bernama kyungsoo itu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Mengapa jantung yeoja itu berdetak seperti itu?" Gumam luhan.

"Tunggu! Hoksi dia dari exo planet?" Luhan memberanikan dirinya mendekati yeoja itu.

"Hey, perkenalkan namaku luhan" ucap luhan mencoba tersenyum menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kyungsoo, do kyunsoo" ucap yeoja itu tanpa menyambut tangan luhan.

"Eh, biar aku tebak. Kau punya tanda lahir yang unik kan ditubuhmu" tebak luhan tersenyum modus.

"Mengapa ia bisa tau?" Benak kyungsoo. Luhan tersenyum kecil membaca pikiran kyungsoo gotcha.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya" ucap kyungsoo meninggalkan luhan.

"Tunggu!" Luhan menarik tangan kyungsoo. Dirasakannya detak jantung kyungsoo berdebar cepat. Mmereka terdiam sejenak.

"J-jangan sentuh aku" lirih kyungsoo dingin langsung meninggalkan luhan.

"Yeoja yang aneh? Kenapa dengannya?" Ucap luhan sebal. Lalu sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya. "Mengapa aku tidak mengikuti namja yang bernama jongdae it saja" gumam luhan tersenyum mengikuti jongdae dan yeoja chingunya itu.

"Aish, membuat iri saja" gerutu luhan saat mereka saling suap-suapan cake.

"Eh? Ternyata sudah mesum sifatmu suka menonton orang pacaran ya" kekeh sehun melihat luhan yang duduk didekat tumbuhan. Luhan menatap sehun kesal lalu menarik sehun ikut bersembunyi disebelahnya.

"Ya!"

"Sehunnie, namja itu salah satu dari exo planet" bisik luhan.

"Bagaimana ka-"

"Eiiy, kalian ini mojok aja kerjaannya" ucap suara bass dari belakang. Sehun dan luhan menatap namja itu dingin. Ingin rasanya sehun tendang wajah chanyeol jika anak itu bukan salah satu dari ksatria.

"Yack! Kau ini" ucap luhan kesal menarik lengan chanyeol ikut bersembunyi.

"Perkiraanku namja itu salah satu dari ksatria" ucap luhan.

"MWO? JONGDAE HYUNG?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

**hehee .. gimana? seru ga? lanjut lagi ? kalo mau lanjut banyakin dong reviewnya supaya author lebih semangat ! ahahahaaa..**

**ini ff kepanjangan atau kependekan sih? kasih author saran dong ... kalo ini ff kependekan/kepanjangan.**

**author makasih banyak udah mau ngebaca ff ini. dan juga author mohon dengan sangat jangan jadi plagiat ff author ne :) #siapajugayangmau -_-  
><strong>

**yaudah gapapa xD ahaha**

**okey, ketemu lagi dichapter selanjutnya ya. author bakal publish ini sesering mungkin ne 66**

**annyeong! thx for reading! don't forget to review ne...**


	4. Chapter 4

**annyeong istri luhan kembali lagii! kyaaaa!**

**sebelumnya author kaget banget ada gosip terbaru luhan ga ikut smtown terus katanya dia sakit dan ini baru-baru aja dirumorkan luhan mau keluar dari exo. astaga author nangis semalaman semoga itu ga bener! dan itu ga boleh! BIG NO! hell dumbass(youngmin bitch). hiks ... semoga itu cuman isu bohong yaah .. hiks ...**

**dan lagi author minta maaf kalau dichapter ini belum ada taoris, lay, dan lainnya. padahal mau author taro disini tapi tanggu soalnya ntar kepanjangan. author bikin spesial ntar dichapter selanjutnya ttg taoris. jadi kalian ga bakal nyesel deh baca ff ini. makasih buat pembaca setia ff ini.. jeongmal gomawo..**

**dan author mau ngejawab pertanyaan2 kalian dulu.**

***valensia1630: hehe, ntar dichapter ini dijelasin, sebenarnya d.o ga jahat kok orangnya. tenang aja.**

***Oh Hunhan Zelus: sebenarnya partner luhan itu kai, makanya mereka punya ikatan batin kaya gitu, dan dengan kalung exo planet luhan bisa mengalihkan rasa sakit kai. sesuai sama mv MAMA kan member exok sama m itu saling berhubungan. makanya luhan itu salah paham partner sama pasangan. yaap pasangan luhan tentu aja sehun. tapi luhan mah ga ngerti -_- author juga ga ngerti, ntar dichapter ini bakal dijelasin kok. keep reading ne**

***iyas: kekekee masih penasaran yaa? di chap ini dijelasin kok ntar, baca ajaa**

***hunhanexo: ini udah author panjangin. kalo kepanjangan author takut kalian bosen bacanya ...**

*** .58 : dichap ini juga dijelasin apa yang terjadi dimasa lali. makasih ne keep reading**

**makasih buat kalian semua yang ngereview makasih buat semua yg review ne.. maaf yang namanya ga disebutkan.**

**happy reading**

**YO! OKAY ... SEXY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Perkiraanku namja itu salah satu dari ksatria" ucap luhan.

"MWO? JONGDAE HYUNG?"

.

.

.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

.

.

.

"MWO? JONGDAE HYUNG?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil jongdae menghampiri pemilik suara yang memang dikenalnya itu.

"Chan- s-sehun?" Ucap jongdae kaget.

"Hyung perkenalkan dia luhan, katanya kau punya tanda seperti simbol ditubuhmu yang unnik?"

"Eh? Maksudmu ini?" Tanya jongdae memperlihatkan simbol thunder ditangannya.

"Eh benar seperti ini lu?"

"Em, aah aku senang sekali selamat datang chen" ucap luhan memeluk jongdae.

"Ehm!" Sehun menginterupsi.

"E-eeh pacarnya cemburu" ejek chanyeol dan mendapat tatapan dingin sehun.

Kini mereka ada diatas atap kampus, chanyeol dan luhan bersemangat menjelaskan semua pada jongdae atau nama exo planetnya adalah chen.

"Baiklah, aku akan bergabung dengan kalian menyelamatkan planet asal kita! Dan mencari kesatria lainnya" ucap chen tersenyum.

"Gomawo hyung"

"Xie xie chen"

"Tunggu! Kalau begitu aku akan membawa minsoek juga kesini!" Pekik chen girang.

"Eh? Andwae! Kau tidak boleh memberitau ini pada manusia biasa!" Tolak chanyeol.

"Aniyo, bukankah kau bilang kesatria memiliki tanda simbol, minseok juga punya tandanya seperti salju. Tunggu disini tadi aku sudah mengiriminya pesan. Dan! Itu dia sudah sampai" seketika wajah luhan berbinar kesenangan sama halnya chanyeol sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. Dan kembali dengan semangat 45 chanyeol dan luhan menerangkan segalanya dari awal pada minseok. Yaaa walaupun minseok sangat sulit dibuat percaya tapi sehun lebih parah.

"E-eem, baiklah aku akan membantu bagaimanapun exo planet adalah planet asalku" ucap minseok kecil.

"Baiklah aaah, hari ini seperti mimpi saja kita sudah menemukan 3 kesatria lainnya jumlah kita sekarang ada 5 ditambah kyungsoo dan kai jadi 7 tinggal 5 orang lagii!" Seru chanyeol.

"Em, aku tidak sabar ingin mencoba kekuataanku. Pasti menyenangkan"

"Tentu saja saja xiumin" ucap luhan memanggil nama exo planet minseok.

"Gomawo xiumin!" Pekik chanyeol dan luhan langsung berpelukan pada xiumin dan chen.

"Ya! Sehunnie! Kau ini! Sekarang kita memiliki 2 keluarga baru lagi" ucap luhan menarik sehun dan saling berpelukan dengan chanyeol dan chen.

"A! Aaah! Chankam! Aahh bahuku!" Pekik luhan merasa nyeri dibahunya. Sehun segera membenarkan posisi tangan luhan.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bergerak lagi"

"A-araseo"

"Apa yang-"

"Masalah kecil chanyeol, kemaren aku mengalami sedikit kecelakaan" ucap luhan tau apa yang chanyeol pikirkan.

"Jadi bukankah ini saatnya kita memulai latihan kita nuuna?" Rayu chanyeol.

"Emm, sebe-"

"Belum saatnya chanyeol, kau tidak lihat kondisi luhan sedang tidak stabil tadi malam ia demam dan juga tubuhnya babak belur karena k-" ucapan sehun terpotong saat luhan mencubit pahanya.

"Eh? Nuuna? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Yaa, aku babak belur karena mencoba belajar naik sepeda sendiri dan akhirnya terjatuh keselokan" ucap luhan lagi bohong. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sekarang kita fokus pada yeoja bernama kyungsoo itu. Karena dia salah satu dari kita. Dan juga ia sepertinya menghindari kita" ucap luhan.

"Kau bisa menggunakan kekuasaanmu sehun?" Ucap chanyeol santai.

"Yack! Maksudmu memaksanya begitu! Dasar! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu!" Omel luhan pada chanyeol.

"emm.. Permisi" suara seorang namja mengalihkan ke5 orang yang ada diatap kampus itu.

"Nugu?" Tanya chanyeol.

Luhan menatap lekat namja putih, berwajah angelic itu. Tentu ia sudah tau apa yang dipikirkan namja itu.

"Tuan puteri luhan, maaf aku mengetahui ini terlambat. Aku baru mendapatkan ingatanku kembali saat panglima siwon mengirimkan pesan untukku. Perkenalkan namaku suho salah satu kesatria exo. Powerku water dan aku leader ke2. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu langsung pada anda tuan puteri" ucap namja itu merlutut dihadapan luhan. Luhan terseyum kecil. Rasanya ini pertama kalinya ia dianggap puteri mahkota dibumi, bahkan para kesatria ini tidak ada yang menghormatinya layaknya tuan puteri.

Luhan menghampiri suho.

"Terimakasih sudah datang suho, kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu. Lihat lah mereka saja sama sekali tidak menganggapku tuan puteri. Ck" ucap luhan tertawa kecil.

"Tapi puteri, kerajaan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Tenang lah, katakan pada ratu dan raja aku baik-baik saja. Telepatiku ke exo planet rusak saat aku menginjak bumi"

"Baik tuan puteri, aku akan melayani anda mulai saat ini dan membimbing kesatria yang lain" ucap suho menundukan kepalanya memberi hormat.

Sedangkan sehun, chanyeol dan chen terperangah hebat melihat perlakuan suho. Dan sehun yang paling cengo.

.

.

.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

.

.

.

Kini mereka berada dirumah sehun. Saat memasuki rumah sehun mata chanyeol dan chen seakan tidak bisa berkedip. Rumahnya begitu mewah, bernuansa eropa dan begitu berkelas.

"Kita bicarakan dikamarku saja, akan susah nanti jika para maid mendengarnya" ucap sehun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Daebak, kau sangat kaya raya oh sehun" gumam chanyeol.

"Em, seperti istana" kagum xiumin

"Jadi suho, kau tau segalanya tentang para kesatria?" Tanya luhan. Hunyeolchenmin memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Ya begitulah tuan put-"

"Cukup luhan" interupsi luhan.

"Begitulah luhan, aku sudah melakukan persiapan selama sebulan melatih kekuatanku dan mencarimu. Aku bisa melatih kalian" ujar suho bijaksana.

"Aah, terimakasih suho-ya. Kau tau saat pelatihan power diexo planet aku selalu membolos" ucap luhan kikuk dan seketika suho, sehun, chanyeol, chen dan xiumin menampakan wajah sweatdrop -_-'

"Jadi kau bisa melatih kami sekarang?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Belum sekarang, yang terpenting saat ini kita harus mempererat hubungan kita" ucap suho.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau chanyeol, apa kau tau xiumin tinggal dimana? Apa kau tau kelemahan luhan? Apa kau tau sifat sehun yang asli. Pertama tama kita harus saling mengetahui" ucap suho bijak.

"Maaf, ini sudah hampir jam 6 aku harus bekerja" interupsi xiumin.

"Eh? Bekerja? Kau bekerja?" Tanya luhan bingung.

"Em, begitulah. Aku tidak sekaya sehun, luhan. Em aku harus pergi ne. Nanti aku bisa dipecat oleh bosku jika terlambat" ucap xiumin pamin.

"Aku yang akan mengantar" ucap chen.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!" Tambah luhan lagi.

"Lu, kau masih harus periksa" tegur sehun.

"Tapi sehunie, aku mau ikut bersama mereka"

"Hyung, ini nomerku. Kirimkan alamat cafe xiumin nunaa bekerja nanti aku akan kesana dengan luhan" ucap sehun kemudian menatap luhan.

"Puas!" Batin sehun dan hanya mendapat cengiran luhan.

" Oh iya sehun-ah, aku ingin keperpustakaan bawah tanah dan mempelajari tentang exo planet lebih dalam" ucap suho.

"Eh? Perpustakaan bawah tanah?"

"Ya, appamu membuat itu khusus untuk para kesatria. Aku diberitau oleh panglima siwon. Perpustakaannya ada dibawah lemari kamar appamu" terang suho.

"Baiklah hyung, kau kesana saja aku menemani luhan periksa" ucap sehun.

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin pergi-pergi saja ne. Sepertinya membaca dan memahami semua itu akan membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari" ucap suho langsung menuju perpustakaan bawah tanah.

.

.

.¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

.

.

.

Luhan side

Kini aku sedang diperiksa dengan dokter tiffany. Ia menggantikan perban dibahuku.

"Sepertinya sehun sangat menyukaimu luhan" ucapnya padaku.

"Ne?"

"Sebelumnya aku sangat terkejut saat tau ada yeoja disini, apalagi saat kau sakit waktu itu sehun terlihat sangat khawatir" terang tiffani lagi.

"Tentu, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti saudaraku" ucapku walaupun ku tau maksud pembicaraan tiffani adalah sehun mencintaiku. Tapi, kurasa itu tidak bisa. Karena aku sudah terikat dengan namja lain.

Ya, dia adalah kai. Dia terluka karenaku. Perasaan bersalahku terlalu besar hingga menutupi hatiku akan cinta. Aku menatap dokter tiffani yang tersenyum padaku.

"Terimakasih karena sudah membuat sehun tersenyum selama ini" ucapnya tersenyum padaku.

"Kalian sepertinya lebih banyak bicara, bagaimana keadaanya apa sudah pulih?" Tanya sehun menghampiri kami.

"Tentu, dan juga tolong perhatikan perbannya itu mudah tergeser. Luhan, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak ne" kata tiffani tersenyum padaku. Dan sehun menatapku kesal. Ya kesal karena ia sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

"Datang lagi besok dokter, sampai bekas lukanya hilang jangan sampai absen" ucap sehun saat dokter tiffani keluar kamarku.

"Aku sudah tau ini akan terjadi, mulai besok kau tidak boleh ikut kekampus" ucap sehun kejam padaku.

"M-mwo? Sehunnie jebal, aku berjanji akan lebih hati-hati lagi" ucapku memegang kedua tangannya.

"Tetap tidak"

"Huwaaa sehunnie jahat!" Ucapku kesal menghempaskan tangannya dan langsung masuk kedalam selimut. Aku kesal ia sangat keras padaku, seperti saat ini.

"Eh? Kau menangis? Berarti tidak ikut dong ketempat kerjanya xiumin nuuna" goda sehun. Aissh, aku sangat ingin kesana! Tapi aku benci sehunnie! Ia tidak mengizinkanku kekampus.

"Wah, lemarimu masih sedikit bajunya. apa perlu aku menambahkan koleksi baju untuk mu? Emm baju yang cocok untuk alien seperti apa ya~" ucapnya lagi mengejekku.

"AKU BUKAN ALIEN!" Pekikku melempar bantal kewajahnya kesal.

"Aku benci sehun" ucapku kesal beranjak dari tempat tidurku.

"Yaa! Kemana?" Panggilnya tidak kuhiraukan.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba kakiku melemah saat didepan pintu, jantungku kembali berdenyut tidak normal. Aku terjatuh.

"Luhannie!" Sehun menghampiriku memegang kedua pundakku. Aku memandangnya kosong. Apa yang terjadi lagi? Kenapa tiba-tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini? Apa aku akan mati.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanyanya panik.

"Sehunnie, kenapa akhir-akhir ini jantungku berdetak tidak karuan seperti ini?" Ucapku memandang kosong. Sehun memeluk tubuhku hangat, nyaman .. Sangat nyaman dipelukan sehun seperti ini.

"Berhenti bercanda seperti ini, terlalu menakutkan" lirihnya.

"Mianhae, tapi ini bukan bercanda" jawabku polos.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti terjatuh seperti ini karena aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" ucapnya menatapku dalam. Mata sayunya benar-benar menenangkanku.

"Em" jawabku mengangguk. Ia membantuku berdiri. Lalu mendudukanku ditempat tidur ku.

"Sehunnie, sekarang aku jauh lebih baik. Kajja kita ketempat kerja xiumin" bujukku. Ya ya ya, aku tau ia tidak akan mau.

"Baiklah" ucapnya singkat menggandeng tanganku.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan langsung mengadu padaku. Jangan diam saja ne. Aku takut kau sakit" ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak perlu khawatir sehun" ucapku tertawa kecil mencubit pipinya.

"Jadi ini caffe xiumin bekerja.." Gumamku memasuki caffe sederhana ini.

"Hey luhan, kau mau makan cake?" Tanya xiumin menghampiriku.

"Cake? Kue? Aku mau sumpah aku sangat menyukai cake!" Ucapku girang.

"Kau mau ra-"

"Chocolate cake berbentuk hati seperti yang kau bikin untuk chen!" Pekikku nyaring dan mendapat deathglares dari xiumin dan juga sehun.

"Yaa itu, dan juga hot chocolate ne" bisikku dengan senyum sumringah.

"Baiklah, dan kau sehun?"

"Vanilla cake dan caramel machiato" ucapnya. Apa caramel machiato?

"Baiklah tunggu sebenar ne" ucap xiumin meninggalkan kami.

"Sehunnie, kau memanggil xiumin nuuna, chen, suho, chanyeol hyung. Kau juga harus memanggilku nuuna" ucapku sambil mempoudkan bibirku kesal.

"Kau tidak ada tampang nuuna dimataku" jawabnya datar.

"Mwo? Yack! Kau ini"

.

.

.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy¤¤ .

.

.

.

Kyungsoo side

Aku terdiam sejenak ditempat tidurku.

"Yeoja tadi itu, masalalunya berkaitan dengan kai?" Gumamku.

Saat aku menyentuh tangan luhan aku dapat melihat masalalunya dan disana ada kai, sama halnya saat aku menyentuh kai disana ada luhan. Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka.

Aku berjalan gontai kemeja belajar dan mulai membuka buku.

"Eh? Kalung ini masih ad-" saat aku menyentuh kalung ini tubuhku melemas dan akhirnya aku terjatuh.

"Exo planet?" Aku ada diexo planet?

Aku menyentuh kalung itu lagi, berusaha mengorek kenangan didalam benda ini.

Aku membuka mataku kaget! Rasanya sangat lelah.

Ada banyak kenangan dibenda ini. Aku mengingat saat aku bersama eomma dan appaku. Kami berada diexo planet. Dan saat aku berada disalah satu barisan lingkaran dengan 12 titik bersama anak-anak lain. Lalu saat aku yang masih kecil terdampar dipinggir pantai diasuh oleh ibu-ibu nelayan. Saat itu aku melihat ada 12 simbol salah satunya milikku. Aku melihat anak kecil yang mirip dengan kai, jongdae, xiumin dan luhan. Dan saat itu kami terhisap oleh cahaya. Aku melihat 12 anak termaksud aku menjadi sebuah kalung dengan liontin putih bersinar disana seorang namja dewasa mengambil semua kalung itu.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat 1 anak diambil oleh orang yang seperti panglima perang dan 1 anak mengejar mereka dan saat itu pula 10 anak lain menghilang.

Putaran simbol itu muncul diotakku dan entah aku mengetahui nama simbol itu dan masing-masing powernya.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku bingung. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang ini.

"Luhan, dia bisa menjawab semuanya"

.

.

.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤

.

.

.

"Sehunnie.. Euungh" igau luhan dimobil sehun. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat luhan yang tertidur pulas habis dari rumah xiumin dan bercerita banyak hal.

"Bangun luhannie" panggil sehun lembut.

Sehun terdiam sejenak menatap wajah luhan, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Mengapa jantungnya berdebar melihat luhan, apa ia menyukai yeoja ini? Kemana sosok sehun yang acuh pada yeoja, mengapa dengan luhan?

Sehun menghela nafas berat, ia tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya saat ini.

"Terimakasih telah datang dan membuatku tersenyum luhan" bisik sehun lalu mengangkat tubuh luhan kekamar luhan.

Ditatapnya sekali lagi wajah luhan, mata rusanya yang terlelap, bibirnya ya-

"Tunggu! Di-dia pernah menciumku waktu itu? Dan sekarang ini pembalasanku" gumam sehun kecil mencium lembut bibir luhan. Luhan menggeliat sedikit merasa tidurnya terusik.

Matahari telah memamerkan sinarnya, sehun masih terlelap diselimut tebalnya.

"Uh? Uuuugh! Aissh! Yaah kebesaran! Yang ini? Eh? Pas! Yeeee! Paaas!" Pekik luhan dari dalam kamar khusus baju sehun.

"Sehunnie ireona! Aku minjam celanamu ya!" Pekik luhan menghambur ketempat tidur sehun. Perlahan sehun membuka matanya. Dilihatnya luhan memakai celananya bawahnya dilipat karena kepanjangan dan memakai ikat pinggang hijau sangat tidak kontras. "Seharusnya aku membuang ikat pinggang itu" batin sehun.

"Kau mau kemana eoh?" Ucap sehun menatap luhan datar.

"Aku tidak punya celana untuk jalan jadi aku minjam punyamu"

"Tapi itu untuk namja" balas sehun masih dengan suara bangun tidur (?)

"Pakai dress mu saja" titah sehun lagi kembali memeluk gulingnya.

"Mwo? Aku mau naik sepeda nanti"

"Sepeda? Uugh.. Luhannie.." Sehun duduk menghadap luhan.

"Sini biar aku lihat memarnya sudah pulih atau belum!" Ucap sehun masih malas. Luhan memutar tubuhnya. Sehun mengangkat kaos luhan.

"Aish, lihat masih biru hannie. Andwae!" Ucap sehun kembali tidur memeluk gulingnya lagi.

Luhan menatap sehun kesal.

"Sehunnie, kau jam berapa kekampus? Aku hari ini mau jalan-jalan kerumah baekhyun dan belanja bersama. Lalu rapat dengan chanyeol, chen dan xiumin tentang meyakinkan kyungsoo lalu.. Emm ah iya, katanya tadi suho ingin mengajari kita malamnya!" Jelas luhan panjang lebar, merasa tidak ada jawaban luhan mengoyang-goyang bahu sehun.

"Kau ini malah tidur!" Ucap luhan kesal.

"Yang pertama ganti celanamu itu, minta temani baekhyun membeli celana yeoja" suruh sehun.

"Araseo, tapi apa yang kau lakukan hari ini sehunnie?" Tanya luhan. Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ia ingin mencari kai, tapi sepertinya luhan sudah menegetahuinya karena ia membaca pikirannya.

"Jinja sehunnie? Aku ikut ya"

"Jangan, nanti saja kalau kita sudah tau lokasi pastinya"

"Yaah"

"Jalani jadwalmu hari ini saja ne, aku akan mengantarmu ketempat baekhyun" ucap sehun lembut meneepuk pucuk kepala luhan.

"Araseo" ucap luhan tersenyum.

"Sehunnie bagaimana cara menambahkan emotion disini?"

"Begini. ya! Alien aku mau tidur, bisakah kau pergi dari tempat tidurku"

"Wae, aku tidak ada teman dirumah ini selain kamu. Kemana para maid yang ada disini?"

"Kupindahkan"

"Wae wae wae?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka pingsan 3x sehari karena melihatmu menerbangkan semua barang-barang disini" ucap sehun datar.

"Ooh, hehee"

.

.

.

"Benar ini rumahnya?" Tanya sehun memperhatikan rumah atap baekhyun.

"Em" ucap luhan keluar dari mobil sehun.

"Biar aku antar sampai sana" sehun menggandeng luhan menaiki tangga. Terlihat baekhyun tengah menjemur pakaiannya.

"Eh? Luhan? S-sehun?" Baekhyun terkejut dan muncul seringai melihat gandengan tangan luhan dan sehun.

"Em, aku sudah disini sehun. Tidak perlu khawatir" ucap luhan menghampiri baekhyun.

"Tunggu!" Sehun menarik tangan luhan.

"Wae?"

"Perhatikan perbanmu jangan terlalu banyak bergerak"

"Araseo, aku bukan anak kecil" ucap luhan kesal menghampiri baekhyun.

"Aigoo, sehun sudah seperti pengawalmu saja eon" goda baekhyun setelah sehun meninggalkan halaman rumah atapnya.

"Mwoya, oh iya hari ini kita kemall ne temani aku membeli celana" ajak luhan.

"Okey"

.

.

.

"Yang ini cocok untukmu eonni" panggil baekhyun menemukan celana pendek untuk luhan.

"Eh? Apa tidak terlalu terbuka?"

"Aniyo, ini cocok untuk tubuh mu yang bagus" ucap baekhyun tersenyum.

"Emm, aku juga beli ini. Oh ia sehun memberiku kartu ini aku tidak mengerti dia menyuruhku untuk bertanya padamu" terang luhan membawa black card.

"Wow, kau benar-benar hebat eon. Huuh aku jadi iri dengan hubunganmu dan sehun" ucap baekhyun menyenggol luhan pelan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau ini polos sekali, namja memberi kartu kredit pada yeoja berarti dia menyukai yeoja itu" terang baekhyun.

"Eeh? Berapa kali kukatakan aku teman pertama sehun. Kami bersahabat baekhyunnie" timpal luhan mentakbam kening baekhyun.

"Bagaimana operasi nenekmu? Lancar?" Tanya luhan sambil menyeruput bubble teanya.

"Syukurlah eon, berjalaan lancar berkat uang yang kau berikan aku sudah membayar hutang2 kami dan juga bisa membayar pengobatan bulanan nenekku. Sunggung terima kasih eonni" ucap baekhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, kitakan sahabat baek"

"Em, jeongmal gomawo"

"Cheonma"

Kini luhan tengah memilih sepeda untuknya.

"Ini pink hello kittynya eon!" Panggil baekhyun setelah menemukan sepeda yang cocok untuk luhan.

"Whoaaa bagusnya, em. Chogi aku beli ini!"

Setelah membeli sepeda kini mereka kecaffe tempat xiumin bekerja.

"Eh lulu eonni, bukankah dia sunbae dikelas memasak?" Bisik baekhyun.

"Em, dia juga temanku" baekhyun menggangguk mengerti.

"Eonni sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti kamu. Kau tidak sekolah, kau juga tidak terlalu mengerti tentang benda2 sehari ini, menggunakan bisa, cara memakai uang. Apa jangan-jangan kau..." Luhan tercekat, apa jangan2 baekhyun tau tentang dirinya?

"Kau dari pedalaman china ya? Uugh maafkan aku tidak sopan padamu. Tapi walaupun kau dari china kau seharusnya kan tau paling tidak cara menggunakan smartphone, atau cara naik bus" gumam baekhyun.

"A-aah, aku .." Sejenak luhan mengingat kata-kata sehun saat pertama kali berkomentar tentangnya "cih, dasar primitif" ya! Luhan menemukan alasan yang bagus.

"Sebenarnya aku tinggal didesa primitif baek" lirih luhan, gotcha baekhyun percaya.

.

.

.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

.

.

.

Luhan side

"Halo sehunnie, ada apa?" Ucapku pada sehun ditelpon.

"ada kiriman, sepedamu?"

"Ooh iyaa, itu sepedaku. Aku baru membelinya tadi? Cepat ya ternyata sampainya. Tolong simpankan ditempat yang aman ne"

"Araseo, kau dimana?"

"Aku dicaffe xiumin, kau mau kesini?"

"Em, tunggu aku"

"Araseo, bye bye"

Tit

"Sehun?" Tanya baekhyun yang masih mengunyah cakenya.

"Em begitulah, katanya mau kesini"

"Eiiy kau ini, sudah tinggal bersama sehun. Dan sekarang saling menghubungi lokasi satu sama lain. Ahahaaa cieee ciee eonni" goda sii bacon ini.

"Ya! Kau ini! Berhenti menggodaku! eh chanyeol?" Ucapku kearah pintu. Kulihat baekhyun yang gelabakan membenarkan rambutnya.

"Eiiy, ternyata bukan chanyeol. Aahahaha. Ciee baekhyunnie! Bilang saja kau menyukai chanyeol kan iyakan cieee cieee!" Pekikku menggoda baekhyun.

"Ciee tuh kan pipimu jadi merah. Eh blushing ahahaa"

"Hentikan eonni, aku hanya ka-get!"

"Luhannie" panggil sehun ikut duduk bersama kami.

"Sehun kesini juga? Mau pesan apa?"

"Tidak nuuna aku hanya ingin menjemput luhan" ucap sehun tersenyum pada xiumin, akhirnya ia bisa membuka hatinya pada orang lain.

"Hay sehun, perkenalkan aku baekhyun" ucap baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya pada sehun. Sehun menatap datar, "Ack! s-sehun. Luhan banyak bercerita tentangmu" ucap sehun setelah kakinya kuinjak. Hohho.

"Bukankah kau mau ikut kekampus, kajja" ajaknya padaku.

"Eh tunggu, baekhyunnie bukankah kau juga mau kekampus. Kajja ikut kami" ucapku.

"Eh?" sehun menatapku "jangan ajak dia!" Batinnya.

"A-aniyo, tidak apa-apa luhan aku naik bus saja" ucap baekhyun, aku tau ia takut dengan tatapan sehunn.

"Wae, ikut saja kita sama-sama" ucapku menariknya.

"Waah mobilnya benar-benar mewah" ucap baekhyun dibenaknya, aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Rasanya ingin setiap hari menjemput baekhyun dengan mobil mewahnya sehun.

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun menatapku datar.

"Eh? A-aniyo" ucapku mencoba mendatarkan wajahku.

"Apa itu semua yang kau beli dimall?"

"Em, baekhyun membantuku memilihnya" ucapku tersenyum.

"Itu semua milikmu? Untukku mana?" Tanya sehun masih datar.

"Hhmmppsss"

"baekhyun mati kau, sehun jadi marah" batinku melihat sehun sudah memasang wajah datar.

"Aiish, aku lupa ada yeoja aneh lain dimobilku! Aissh memalukan!" Batin sehun.

"Aiish otokhe, bisa-bisa aku ditendang sehun dari sini. Wajahnya sudah seperti ingin memakanku. Eomma otokhe" batin baekhyun juga.

"Ahaha, mian mian. Aku lupa, bagaimana kalau nanti kita belanja bersama. Kau tidak pernah punya waktu bermain denganku" ucapku kesal.

"Aigoo, benar-benar seperti pasangan kekasih" batin baekhyun membuatku kesal.

"Sirheo! Kau bisa membaca pikiranku kan. Berhenti bicara. Aku muak dengan temanmu itu" batin sehun.

"Araseo" gumamku kecil.

Kami sudah sampai diparkiran kampus.

"Whoaa daebak, sungguh luar biasa aku berada dimobil ice prince oh sehun. Kkkee semua yeoja akan iri padaku kalau begini" batin baekhyun. Aku hanya tertawa kecil dengan tingkah sahabat ku itu.

"Baekhyun aku akan bersama sehun, bye" ucapku mengikuti langkah sehun.

"Sehunnie, apa aku baik-baik saja dikelasmu?" Tanyaku bingung saat orang-orang menatapku aneh.

"Tentu, aku pemilik universitas ini. Jika mereka mengusirmu aku lebihh dulu mengusir mereka" ucapnya percaya diri aku hanya mengangguk paham.

"Hooaam" aku merebahkan kepalaku dimeja. Guru yang mengajar benar-benar membosankan. Aku menatap sehun yang santai memperhatikan pelajaran perhitungan managemen ini.

"Ah benar, lebih baik aku bermain bersama pau ku" gumamku kecil.

Beberapa menit bermain rasa bosanku muncul lagi. Dan iseng aku mencoba menggerakan sepidol yang ada dimeja dosen.

"Kkkee" kekeh ku.

"Bisa kau tenang" tegur sehun kecil.

Akhirnya 2 jam berakhir.

"Sehunnie gurunya sangat sangat sangat sangat membosankan" ucapku kesal.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin ikut kelas" ucapnya malas.

"Iya aku mau ikut kelas, tapi bukan yang itu" aku menarik tangan sehun.

"Emm, dimana yaa .. Emm aah, ini kelas ini sehunnie" bujukku.

"Kelas memasak?"

"Em, aku ingin masuk kelas ini ne" bujukku lagi.

"Baiklah akan kubicarakan dengan kepala universitasnya nanti"

"Jeongmal?" Ucapku tersenyum lebar.

Semua mata yang ada dikelas menatapku kaget. Lebih kaget menatap sehun. Segera sehun berjalan menjauh, dan aku pun mengikutinya.

"Kita kemana?"

"Kelas musik menemui chen dan chanyeol"

"Benarkah? Waah. Sehunnie kau tau, aku juga bisa menyanyi" ucapku meloncat senang.

"Aa!"

"Hati-hati! Aissh kau ini" umpat sehun memeluk pinggangku saat aku mau terjatuh karena tidak seimbang.

"Modus, yeojanya sangat modus"

"Benar benar jalang"

"Modal tampang saja"

"Dasar bitch!"

"Huh, seandainya aku yang dipeluk sehun"

"Pantas saja sicantik dan sitampan"

"Aku tidak terima"

Aku mendengar umpatan orang-orang disekitar kami. Huhh.

"Gwaenchana?"

"Em" jawabku keadanya. Sehun mengandeng tanganku saat ini. Rasanya sangat senang. Tapi sedih karena banyak orang yang membenciku.

"Luhan nuuna! Sehun-ah!" Pekik chanyeol sambil membawa gitar.

"Hey chanyeol!" Ucapku menghambur memeluknya.

"Ya!ya!ya! Hentikan! Alien mesum bahumu belum sembuh" ucap sehun kesal.

"Kelasku sebentar lagi selesai, kau mau menonton?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Tentu, tapi dimana chen?"

"Dia diruang sebelah kelas vocal" ucap chanyeol kembali bermain gitarnya.

"Sehunnie, aku juga ingin kesana"

"Kajja"

Terdengar suara merdu didepan pintu kelas vocal.

"[Chen] Neol nabakke mollasseotdeon igijogin naega yeah…

ne mamdo mollajwotdeon musimhan naega

ireohkedo dallajyeotdaneun ge najocha midgiji anha

[D.O] Ne sarangeun ireohke gyesok nal umjikyeo

[Baekhyun] Nan saenggakman hamyeon sesangeul neoro chaeul su isseo hmmm…

nunsongi hanaga ne nunmul han bangulinigga

[D.O] Dan han gaji mothaneun geoseun neol naegero oge haneun il

i chorahan choneunglyeog ([D.O/Baekhyun] ijen eobseoeumyeon jogesseo) uhhh.."

"Whoaaa, suara kalian sangat merdu. Baekhyunnie kau sangat hebat. Dan hi kyungsoo suaramu sangat indah. Chen jjang!" Ucapku menghampiri mereka.

"Oh? Luhan nuuna kau disini?" Tanya chen.

"Dia dikuburan" ucap sehun malas. Kulihat sehun memperhatikan kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini, eonni?"

"Em, aku ingin melihat chen latihan. Dan ternyata kau juga disini"

Kami duduk dilantai latihan sedangkan sehun duduk disofa.

"Akhir-akhir ini kalian terlihat sangat lengket ya" komen chen padaku dan sehun.

"Yack!" Ucapku kesal memukul lengannya.

"Ya! Luhannie! Bahumu! Berapa kali aku harus memperingatkanmu eoh!" Ucap sehun menunjukku dari sofa yang ada diujung. Aku hanya mendengus kesal menatap chen.

"Aku pulang duluan sunbae" ijin kyungsoo.

"Tunggu!" Panggilku. Aku menghampiri kyugnsoo.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku? Bisa kita berbicara?" Ucapku.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku" ucapnya berjalan keluar kelas.

aku menatap sehun menandakan aku baik-baik saja. Kini aku diruang dance yang memang kosong.

"Sebenarnya saat itu .." Ucap kyungsoo terdiam sejenak.

"Saat aku menyentuh tanganmu aku melihat masalalu mu, ya aku tau kau tidak akan percaya ini tapi aku melihatnya, sungguh jangan sangka aku gila. Seperti itukan? Yang kau ingin katakan. Aku percaya, karena aku bisa membaca pikiran" ucapku terang-terangan. Kyungsoo menatapku kaget.

"Sekarang, tunjukan padaku tanda milikmu" ucapku menekan.

"K-kau bisa tau. Emm tandanya ada disini" ucap kyungsoo mengangkat bajunya, tandanya ada diperut sebelah kiriinya.

"Kau pengendali tanah. Earth power. Aku tau saat kau menyentuh tanganku dan saat kau menyentuh kalungmu ingatan tentang kami dapat kau lihat. Dan aku menambahkan itu. Aku memerlukan mu, kesatria exo planet untuk menyembuhkan pohon kehidupan. Aku mencari para ksatria dibumi ini" ucapku

"Aku bersedia membantu karena aku akan melihat semua kenanganku bersama kedua orang tuaku" lirihnya.

"Terimakasih kyungsoo, atau lebih tepatnya dyo" ucapku tersenyum.

"Dan ini, ada yang ingin kutanyakan tentang kai"

TBC

.

.

.

**Othe? seru ga dichapter ini? **

**makasih ya udah mau baca ... tetap nantikan chapter selanjutnya ne reader-deul! author janji bakal lebih seru, kocak dan makin romantis. kekkekee...**

**oke deh, sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya ne ^.^ annyeongg!**

**exo-ie saranghajaaa!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiii author kembali lagi setelah berminggu-minggu. mian updatenya lama. author ga semangat sihhh :( yang review dikit banget :( huwaaaaa!**

**author seding banget sampe ini yang review cuman 5 orang doang di ch4nya huwaaaaa!**

**apalagi banyaknya isseu exo pada mau keluar hiks hikss ... **

**dan authur seneng banget kris sudah sukses solo! exo kapan? luhan kapan? ya tuhaaan .. ini lagi sehun, tao ama lay pengen kleluar juga! mana kai mau ikut2an keluar! askskshdsgdalg! author bisa gila!**

**yaudah dehh.. selesai dulu curcolnya, author berharap semua yang terbaik bagi member exo dan eks member T_T**

seperti biasa sesi jawab pertanyaan dulu ne ..

**OhHunhanZelus** : disini djelasin kok ... ntar komen lagi ya kalau yang dichapter ini masih ga jelas. aku janji ngejelasi lagi dichapter 6 nanti. dan walaupun nanti diantara mereka akan ada yang tersakiti, tapi tenang aja ... semuanya akan happy ending kokk ... jeongmal gomawo review-nyaa

okey cuman ini yang dijawab dan big thanks for review valensia1630, .58, hunhan aegy, dan mila .. thanks banget ya udah review ch 4 nyaa ... JEONGMAL GOMAWO!

**okey kita mulai aja chapter ini ..**

**happy reading**

**yo! okay ... SEXY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

.

.

.

"Dan ini, ada yang ingin kutanyakan tentang kai"

"K-kai? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Em, sebenarnya aku bekerja dikasino waktu itu dan saat itu aku bertemu dengannya. Aku bingung dengan masa lalunya yang ku baca, itu sangat aneh dan disana ada dirimu" lirih kyungsoo.

"Em, kita semua ada dimasa lalu yang sama soo"

"Kai, diaa .. Diaa sangat kesulitan saat ini. Dia sangat putus asa. Ia mengatakan padaku ingin menemukan seseorang tapi tidak mungkin karena tempatnya sangat jauh. Sebenarnya ia merindukan seseorang. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan aku hanya menghiburnya. Dan aku yakin orang yang ia rindukan adalah kau" lirih kyungsoo meneteskan air mata. Luhan tercekat, selama ini .. Berarti kai masih mengingatnya?

"Uljima soo-ya, mianhae"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena membuat kai kesusahan selama ini" lirih luhan.

"Gwaenchana, mungkin sebentar lagi kai akan tersenyum setelah menemukanmu" ucap kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

Setelah berbincang masalah exo planet luhan dan kyungsoo keruang latihan.

"SELAMAT DATANG!" Pekik chanyeol tersenyum kearah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Dia adalah ksatria flame soo, sehun wind, chen scorpion (thunder), dan xiumin snowflake. Dan satu lagi yang tidak ada disini suho ksatria water" jelas luhan.

"Dia adalah kesatria bumi. Powernya earth" jelas luhan.

"Aah dan juga dia memiliki kemampuan spesial seperti aku-"

"Mwooo! Satu orang lagi yang bisa membaca pikiran kita! Andwaee!" Pekik chanyeol.

"Aniyo, aku bisa melihat masalalu seseorang" ucap kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Huhh syukurlah" gumam chanyeol sehun dan xiumin.

"Eh? Dimana baekhyun?"

"Katanya dia mau pulang dulu dan bekerja" jawab chanyeol cepat.

.

.

.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

.

.

.

Senang sekali rasanya menemukan satu kesatria lagi. Setelah saling memeluk chanyeol dan chen antusias menjelaskan tentang exo planet pada kyungsoo. Mereka sangat manis. Tapi .. Bagaimana kai sekarang?

"Suho hyung mengajak kita untuk bertemu, ia akan menjelaskan beberapa tentang exo planet dan pohon kehidupan dan juga cara mengendalikan power kita. Ia dirumahku sekarang" ucap sehun.

"Chanyeollie, rumah sehun jauh lebih baik kau ikut kami" ucapku mengajak chanyeol.

"Tapi sepedaku?"

"Tenang saja tidak akan hilang" ucapku menarik tangannya.

"Aku dan xiumin naik motor matiks ku" ucap chen mengendarai motornya. Aku, chanyeol dan kyungsoo dimobil sehun.

"Sehunnie, aku juga ingin naik motor seperti chen" gumamku melihat motor chen beriringan dengan mobil sehun.

"Kalau begitu keluar dan ikut chen hyung sana" ucapnya jutek.

"Ya! Kau ini. Baiklah nanti aku akan beli motor dan belajar mengendarainya sendiri" ucapku kesal.

"Terserah" balas sehun santai.

"Ahaha, luhannie tenang saja. Aku bisa kok mengendarai motor nanti aku ajarkan" ucap chanyeol dibelakang.

"Jinja? Jeongmal gomawo yeolli" ucapku saling berpautan tangan dengan chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar labil. sepeda yang baru kau beli mau kubuang?" Timpal sehun sinis.

"Aku juga akan belajar naik sepeda" ucapku santai.

Kami berada diruang keluarga sehun, para maid sudah diliburkan.

"Selamat datang kyungsoo" ucap suho tersenyum menjabat tangan kyungsoo. Aku hanya tersenyum saat melihat kyungsoo terkejut melihat masa lalu suho.

"Wow hyung, kau sampai menyiapkan papan tulis" kagum chanyeol.

"Ini untuk yang otaknya botok sepertimu yang tidak mengerti akan kata-kata" ucap suho santai.

"Baiklah aku mulai dari exo planet. Dimana kita semua para ksatria dilahirkan. Kita ber12 diangkat sebagai kesatria exo saat masih kecil pada saat pemberontakan kaum edoras. Kaum itu ingin menguasai exo planet dan menyebabkan perang dengan planet lainnya. Saat itu demi menyelamatkan pohon kehidupan, mutiaranya dibagi menjadi 2. Satu untuk nyawa pohon kehidupan dan satunya lagi dibagi menjadi 12. Saat itu kita dipilih memegang mutiara yang sekarang menjadi kalung itu. Dan saat kritis jiwa kita dimasukan dalam mutiiara dan panglima kyuhyun ayah sehun mengajukan dirinya untuk menyembunyikan kita dibumi tanpa sepengetahuan musuh. Tapi resikonya panglima tidak dapat bertahan lama karena semua kekuatannya diberikan dikotak pandora yang menjaga kalung kita agar tidak rusak. Panglima kyuhyun dan istrinya sungmin ibumu sehun meninggal setelah sampai dibumi. Setelah membuatkan rumah untuk sehun dan juga direktur eunhyuk yang mengurus perusahaan hanyalah ilusi yang dibuat oleh puteri sungmin ibu sehun dan dengan kekuatan panglima kyuhyun menyempurnakan direktur eunhyuk yang selama ini mengurus bisnis keluarga oh" ucap suho panjang lebar.

"J-jadi selama ini eunhyuK ahjusi hanyalah ilusi?" Komen sehun.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tapi kau tidak percaya" balasku kesal.

"Tapi hyung, katamu aku diubah menjadi mutiara saat masih kecil. Seharusnya aku ingat setidaknya sedikit ttg exo planet?" Tanya chen.

"Saat sampai dibumi kalian tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Dan juga saat itu tepat saat badai besar dikota seoul dan kotak pandora terpisah pisah. Kotak sehun berhasil diselamatkan tapi ke9 kotak hilang entah kemana"

"Tunggu? Bukankah ada 12, mengapa hanya 10?"

"Aah benar, kotak pandora luhan disimpan oleh panglima siwon dan satunya lagi kai berhasil keluar dari kotak pandora dan menghilang diexo planet" jelas suho.

"Tapi kata panglima siwon kai ada dibumi. Ya kalian juga tau kan" tambah suho lagi. Sedangkan aku hanya menatap sendu yang lainnya. Tentu semuanya karena aku.. Kai ..

"Kita memiliki power masing-masing dan nanti aku jelaskan malam ini saat latihan. Aku akan menjelaskan situasi pohon kehidupan terlebih dahulu" suho mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Suho ya, minum ini dulu" ucap kyungsoo membawakan beberapa gelas jus jeruk.

"Gomawo soo-ya" ucap suho tersenyum.

"Saat ini pohon kehidupan dalam kondisi kritis karena pertempuran dari bangsa edoras. Mereka kembali menyerang kerajaan dan ingin mengambil mutiara pohon kehidupan. Saat ini yang bisa mengalahkan bangsa edoras adalah kita para kesatria yang bisa menolongnya" jelas suho lagi.

"Em, kita harus menyelamatkan planet asal kita" ujar xiumin mengangguk serius.

"Dan juga ini adalah gambar simbol-simbol ditubuh kita"

Suho menempelkan kertas-kertas itu dipapan tulis menjelaskan satu persatu simbolnya.

"Tunggu! Itu simbol time control?" Sela chanyeol.

"Benar, apa ada yang kau tau?" Tanya suho.

"Aniya, hanya saja .. Terasa familiar" gumamnya lagi.

"Nah, kita ber12 memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Seperti memiliki ikatan. Seperti luhan telekinesis berhubungan dengan teleport. Ah anyi, kita lihat yang ada. Seperti chen scorpion, berhubungan dengan kyungsoo earth. Dan aku berhubungan dengan xiumin snowflake dan water. Aku bisa tau kalian diatap karena aku merasakan getaran xiumin" jelas suho.

"Tunggu! Pantas saja saat aku bertemu chen jantungku selalu berdebar aneh" ucap kyungsoo.

"Benar saat aku ada diruang memasak kukira jantungku berdebar karena jatuh cinta dengan xiumin ternyata karena ada pasangan powerku disana" kekeh chen dan mendapat deathglares dari yang lainnya termaksud aku walaupun aku masih tertawa karena dia lucu.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu. Apa jantung kita bisa berdetak juga jika bertemu ksatria lain selain pasangan kita?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Tidak, itu khusus untuk pasangan kita. Sama halnya dengan bertelepati hanya bisa dilakukan bersama pasangan karena itu gunanya kalian dipasangkan untuk memudahkan saat bertempur" terang suho.

"Berarti saat aku pertama kali didepan kampus han-kuk bukan karena aku bertemu sehun? Karena .. Karena disana ada kai!" Batinku. Dan tuga saat aku selesai teater, itu bukan karena ada sehun itu ada kai. Selama ini kai ada didekatku?

.

.

.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja berambut hitam legam tengah berpose ria menggunakan lingerie.

"Bagus zitao, berpose seseksi mungkin. Sekarang buat wajahmu sepanas mungkin" teriak sutradara. Yeoja cantik bermata panda dan bibir mungil itu mengangguk dan memulai pose-pose yang dipinta sutradara.

"Ya! Sip! Kerja bagus. Kita selesai hari ini!"

Yeoja yang bernama lengkap hwang zitao itu mendesah lega. Memakai mantelnya menuju ruang ganti.

"Jie jie, kau sangat hebat hari ini" ucap asisten nya.

"Syukurlah xinlin, mana baju ku?"

"Ini jie"

Tao memakai baju kaos ketat hitamnya dengan jeans dark bluenya. Membentuk kakinya yang indah.

"Mantelku"

"Ini jie" dipakainya mantel bulu panjangnya.

Ia berjalan keluar gedung pemotretan sambil menyeruput mocca flout.

"Jadwal kita selesai hari ini kan?"

"Tentu jie, kau bebas hari ini" seru asistennya.

"Kris ge!" Panggil tao melihat namja tampan berwajah kharismatik melaluinya. Yang dipanggil menoleh singkat.

"Gege baru pulang? Gege tao merindukanmu" pekik tao memeluk senang kris.

"Lepaskan tao, aku sedang buru-buru" ucap kris segera melangkah pergi. Tao tertunduk sejenak.

Ya, hwang zi tao atau lebih dikenal tao seorang TOP Model super sexy yang baru-baru ini membintangi merk terkenal lingerie. Kebanyakan ia menjadi model baju-baju sexy, seperti bikini, lingerie. Tapi dia juga TOP MODEL nomer 1 baju-baju pernikahan.

Sedangkan kris atau nama chinanya Wu Yi Fan. Aktor terkenal membintangi banyak film layar lebar.

Apa hubungan kris dan tao?

***flashback**

Seorang yeoja kecil kira-kira berumur 8 tahun tengah menangis dipinggir taman. Namja yang berumur 11 tahun itu menghampiri yeoja kecil itu.

"Haii? Kau kenapa menangis?" Tanya si namja.

"Hiks .. Hiks .. N-nugu?" Tanya yeoja kecil itu mendongakan wajahnya yang penuh air mata.

"Aah, perkenalkan namaku wu yi fan. Panggil saja kris" ucap kris mengulurkan tangannya, yeoja kecil itu masih menatap tangan kris.

"Hiks, n-namaku tao" ucanya serak.

"Jadi tao, mengapa kau menangis? Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Hiks, aku .. Hiks tidak punya orang tua. Aku hikss .. Aku tinggal dipanti asuhan beberapa waktu lalu. Hiks .. Hiks .. Dan aku diadopsi, dan .. Hiks .. Dan orang yang mengadopsiku jahat. Huwaa" tangis tao pecah. Kris memeluk tao bingung.

"B-berhenti menangis"

"Hiks, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Aku takut kembali kerumah orang itu. Mereka jahat" tangis tao.

"Tenanglah, emm bagaimana ikut aku. Aku akan menjagamu tao" ucap kris tersenyum.

"B-benarkah?"

"Em, aku berjanji"

"Kau tidak akan kejam padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan selalu menjagamu. Othe?"

"Hiks, b-baiklah. Xie xie kris ge" ucap tao tersenyum.

"Waaah, tao cantik ternyata kalau senyum" kagum kris.

***end flashback**

Tao tersenyum pahit mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan kris.

"Kapan keberangkatan kita kechina?" Tanyanya tegas pada asistennya.

"2 hari lagi tersisa dilondon jie"

"Baguslah, ayo kita kesupermarket dan beli beberapa bahan makanan" ucap tao tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

.

.

.

Kris tersenyum pahit melihat foto yeoja dengan kemeja besar dan memakai celana dalam merk didin memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indah yeoja itu dan juga simbol unik dipinggangnya. Itulah ciri khas model yang bernama hwang zi tao.

"Kaulah yang memilih jalanmu sendiri tao" lirih kris kembali melangkah keruangan direkturnya.

Setelah seharian syuting dan mengikuti rapat redaksi kris melangkah gontai keapartementnya ditengah kota london. Setelah membuka pintu dapat dirasakannya aroma masakan. 'Lezat' satu kata untuk ituu.

"Gege!" Panggil tao masih dengan aprong berbentuk bunga matahari itu.

Kris menghela nafas berat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" ucapnya dingin.

"Aku tau gege lelah dan belum makan. Aku memasak untukmu. Rasanya tidak bisa dijamin ge. Tapi ini sehat loh" ucap tao mengambil mantel ditangan kris menggantungkannya digantungan mantel.

Tao mendekati tubuh kris melepaskan dasinya dengan teliti.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu ge, mandilah dulu" ucapnya tersenyum. Kris menghela nafas masuk kekamarnya lalu mandi.

Diluar tao menghela nafas berat, ia nampak sedih, bingung untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan kris.

***flashback**

Saat itu hari kelulusan tao. Kris sudah bekerja menjadi aktor sedangkan tao, dia pelajar.

"Kris ge!" Pekiknya memasuki ruangan kris.

"Kris ge dimana? Aah mungkin masih syuting" gumam tao.

"Eh? Siapa kau?" Seorang yeoja keluar dari ruang ganti yang ada dalam ruangan itu juga.

"Eh? Aku tao. Kau siapa?"

"Nugu?" Ucap kris juga keluar ruang ganti.

"Ge?" Tao berdiri ia masih mengenakan seragamnya.

"Tao? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"A-aku sudah lulus ge, kau ikut kan menghadiri pesta kelulusanku?" Ucap tao gugup.

"Dia siapamu babe?" Tanya yeoja itu lagi.

"Aah, dia cuma adiku. Jika ada waktu aku akan kesana tao"

"Ge, dia siapa?"

"Aah, perkenalkan dia top model shou er. Dia pacarku tao" ucap kris tersenyum. Sedangkan tao menatap tidak percaya.

"Ge? Kenapa kau pacaran dengannya! Aku tidak setuju!" Pekiknya kesal. Tao menatap shou er sinis.

"Maafkan adikku shou er. Tao ikut aku" kris menarik lengan tao kasar.

"Ge! Aku tidak suka kau dengan yeoja itu!" Pekik tao lagi marah.

"Ada apa denganmu tao, berhenti bertingkah kekanakan dan pulanglah" ucap kris kesal meninggalkan tao.

"Aku mencintaimu ge" lirih tao berjalan gontai.

"Hey kau!" Panggil shou er meremehkan.

"Cih kau ini jadi adik kris aja blagu, aku tau kau cuman adik angkatnya. Berhenti melarangku pacaran dengan kris yaa, maniss" ejek shou er.

Tao mengepal tangannya kuat, ingin rasanya ditonjoknya wajah yeoja itu.

Tao bejalan gontai keluar perusahaan kris.

"Waah shou er itu cantik dan seksi ya, cocok sekali dengan kris"

"Uuh shou er sangat cantik, seksi"

Tao menatap poster shou er langsung merobek-robeknya kesal.

Kini tao duduk dirumahnya dan kris. Menunggu kris pulang. Terdengar suara kris memasukki pintu

"Gege! Tadi shou er mengejekku. Katanya aku tidak pantas menjadi adikmu! Dia membenciku ge, dia menjelek-jelekanku dan meremehkanku!" Hambur tao kesal.

"Berhentilah kekanak tao! Dan jangan berbohong" ucap kris kesal.

"M-maaf, tapi dia memang tadi menjelekanku! Dia seperti membenciku dan-"

"Sudahlah tao, kau ini kekanakan sekali. Shoue er itu top model sekarang, dia itu cantik, seksi, baik hati. Dia tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau berpacaran dengannya! Putuskan dia sekarang juga!"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Ge, apa kelebihannya. Ada aku disini jangan bersamanya" rengek tao.

"Tao aku muak denganmu. Kenapa kau selalu bertingkah seperti ini saat aku dekat dengan wanita! Berhenti kekanakan seperti ini. Seharusnya kau membiasakan diri dengan mereka dan berteman dengan mereka!"

"Aku tidak mau! Bagiku kris ge cukup. Tidak kah aku cukup untukmu ge?"

"Apa maksudmu tao, kita sekarang sudah dewasa tidak bisa terus bergantung seperti ini"

"B-benarkah? Tidak bisa seperti ini? Kalau begitu jadikan aku pacarmu!"

"T-tao? Tidak bisa tao"

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa ge!"

Kris terdiam sejenak.

"Jadikan aku kekasihmu ge, aku mencintaimu" ucap tao melemah.

"T-tapi aku tidak" lirih kris.

"Ge, " lirih tao menatap kris tidak percaya. Pembicaraan mereka berhenti tao berlari kekamarnya dan menangis. 2 hari mereka tidak saling sapa dan saat itu tao memilih untuk pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya kris melihat tao membawa koper dan barang-barangnya.

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakan kalau kita tidak bisa saling bergantung lagi. Aku tidak bisa terus bergantung padamu. Aku akan bejalan sendiri mulai saat ini. Terimakasih untuk segalanya" ucap tao pelan meninggalkan kris.

"Jangan pergi tao!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi jika kau mau jadi kekasihku. Tidak bisa kan? Yasudah aku pergi" ucap tao tersenyum miris.

"Kau tidak bisa apa-apa diluar sana berbahaya tao"

"Aku? Tidak bisa apa-apa? Tunggulah ge! Lihat aku yang sebenarnya!" Tao membanting pintu dan langsung pergi.

***end flashback**

Semenjak saat itu tao mulai merintih dari awal menjadi model sampai menjadi top model seperti sekarang ini. Walaupun seperti itu satu bulan yang lalu dichina ia masih memohon pada kris untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi kris tetap menolak itu. Dan tao mengalah agar bisa bersama kris kalau mengatakan ia memilih menjadi adik yang baik untuk kris.

"Kau sudah selesai ge? Duduk lah" ucap tao tersenyum. Kris menyuap nasinya, sayur dan ikannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Nasinya terlalu keras, sayurnya terlalu asin dan ikannya tidak berasa" komen kris. Lalu tertawa kecil.

"Tapi ini suatu kemajuan" ucap kris lagi.

"Ge, kudengar kau akan shooting dikorea?"

"Em, begitulah"

"Aku juga ge, aku ada pemotretan disana. Aku tidak sabar memakai pakaian hanbok" ucap tao tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

.

.

.

"Aku dulu tinggal dipanti asuhan lalu diadopsi oleh 2 orang tua yang sangat baik padaku. Tapi saat aku berumur 17 tahun mereka meninggal kecelakaan. Dan mulai saat itu aku mencoba mandiri" terang chanyeol tersenyum pahit.

"Lalu bagaimana kau hidup selanjutnya chanyeol? Kau juga bekerja?"

"Em aku bekerja paruh waktu. Mengambil upah menjadi fotografer dan juga menjadi gitaris dan drummer di band berbeda" ucap chanyeol.

"Wow, daebak. Aku tidak menyangka hidup dibumi sesulit itu" gumam luhan.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan di exo planet?" Tanya xiumin penasaran.

"Aku? setiap hari senin selasa rabu. Pagi menyiram bunga bersama anak-anak diistana, siangnya keruang jahit istana menoonton para penjahit baju kerajaan, sorenya latihan kemampuanku. Malamnya makan malam bersama raja dan ratu. Kamis dan jumat aku harus mengikuti sekolah tentang ilmu pengetahuan, menemani raja keperpustakaan. Sabtu dan minggu aku bebas segalanya" ungkapku mengingat kegiatanku diistana.

"Whoaah sungguh kau seorang puteri eonni. Kalau aku harus membuat kue tiap malamnya dan dijual ditoko kue lalu melakukan kerja paruh waktu menjadi pelayan direstauran italy" keluh kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya hidup disana membosankan kyungsoo, kau tau pakaian disana? Uugh sangat ketat. Mungkin jika kau memakainya kau bisa sesak nafas" ucap luhan bergidik membayangkan pakaiannya yang sesak itu.

"Ahaha, kau ini eonni. Hidupmu sangat tentram tanpaa masalah" ucap kyungsoo lagi.

"Benar nuuna, kau pasti sangat enak disana dilayani oleh para pelayan yang patuh" tambah chen.

"Sebenarnya disana aku banyak menghadapi kesulitan, apa lagi saat terjadi peertempuran. Hampir semua orang diistana menghujatku dari belakang karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dan saat itu aku memutuskan kebumi sendirian untuk menyelamatkan planetku dan juga membuktikan pada mereka kalau aku lebih dari puteri tidak berguna" lirih luhan berdecak sebal. Sehun sedari tadi memperhatikan luhan, yeoja itu juga mengalami waktu yang sulit.

"Kau sangat hebat nunaa, kami semua akan membantumu membuktikan pada mereka kalau kau bisa. Kita harus mengumpulkan ksatria lainnya" ucap suho tersenyum tulus pada luhan.

"Dan kau chen? Bagaimana kau hidup sendiri?" Tanya luhan tersenyum.

"Em, ceritakan pada kami!" Seru chanyeol.

"Waktu itu aku ditemukan dibusan. Aku betemu sekumpulan preman. Mereka mengambilku dan memanfaatkanku seperti mencuri diwarung. Kau tau itu sangat sulit, aku selalu takut. Saat aku berumur 11 tahun aku kabur menggunakan kereta api keseoul. Disana aku bertemu sekumpulan anak-anak nakal, itu adalah hari yang sangat sial. Tapi, aku masih mengingat hyung waktu itu. Ia mengajakku kabur dan kami tinggal dirumah kosong kami mulai mengamen dengan cara baik didaerah chongdamdong. Dan saat itu juga ada ahjussi baik hati mendengar aku bernyanyi dan memasukanku kesekolah musik. Mulai saat itu ia mau membiayai sekolahku tapi aku harus kerja menjadi penyanyi dicaffenya. Dia sangat baik. Dan aku bertahan hidup sampai sekarang ini, aku belajar giat aku bisa masuk universitas melakukan kerja paruh waktu dibanyak tempat. Tapi yang membuatku sangat sulit bukan itu, yang membuatku kadang putus asa adalah harus berjalan sendiri tanpa seorangpun keluarga" lirih chen diakhir, yang lainnya tercekat. Mungkin chen sangat menderita dulu.

"Chen, mulai sekarang kami akan ada disini, kita semua adalah keluargamu chen" ucap luhan yang dari tadi sudah menitikan air mata.

"Terimakasih nuuna, kau yang membawaku kesini" ucap chen membalas pelukan luhan. Suho tersenyum, ia bisa menumbuhkan rasa kekeluargaan diantara mereka lebih dalam.

"Suho-ya, bukankah sekarang giliranmu?" Ucap chen. Luhan, xiumin, chanyeol dan sehun segera memandang suho penasaran.

"Yaa yaa baiklah, sebenarnya hidupku tidak sesusah kalian. Yang kutau ke2 orang tua angkatku menemukanku dipinggir kolam renang mereka. Mereka keluarga kaya yang sangat menyayangiku. Begitulah, mereka sudah menganggapku seperti anak mereka, menyayangiku. Aku hidup cukup selama ini" ucapnya santai dan sedikit tersenyum kikuk mendapat tatapan datar yang lainnya.

"Ya kau yang paling beruntung dibanding yang lainnya suho-ya" ucap luhan santai.

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan anak ini. Dialah yang paling beruntung. Dia hidup dalam kemewahan selama ini. Yang paling berkuasa mulai disekolah dasar" ucap chanyeol sedikit kesal.

"Sebenarnya selama aku hidup ini aku salah paham dengan kedua orang tuaku. Mereka pergi tanpa aku sempat mengenal mereka. Aku tinggal sendirian disini. Dulu aku memiliki banyak teman tapi saat aku mengetahui mereka mendekatiku hanya karena ingin memanfaatkanku. Dan mulai saat itu aku menutup diriku" ucap sehun datar.

"lalu mengapa kau selalu saja seenaknya mengeluarkan siswa jika kau membencinya?" Tanya chen.

"Saat sekolah dasar aku adalah anak yang lemah dan polos mereka selalu membullyku, meminta uangku paksa. Dan saat aku mengetahui ayah mereka bekerja diperusahaan appa, sadar aku lah yang berkuasa. Aku memanfaatkan itu untuk menjadi kuat dan mengancam mereka" ucap sehun malas, bukan gayanya harus curhat.

"Selama ini aku bersalah telah membenci orang tuaku. Luhannie gomawo telah menyadarkanku" ucap sehun tersenyum kecil pada luhan yang duduk diseberangnya.

"Tentu sehun" ucap luhan menghampiri sehun dan memeluk namja itu hangat.

"Jadi kesimpulannya yang paling enak itu kau suho! Kau mendapat kasih sayang kedua orang tuamu, hidup berkecukupan. Tidak ada yang kurang" timpal chen.

"Em, sangat beruntung" tambah kyungsoo.

"Yaa, tapi bagaimanapun aku tetap harus mengabdi pada kejaraan exo planet. Karena tugasku pengawal puteri mahkota" ucap suho santai tersenyum pada luhan yang kini sudah nempel disebelah sehun.

"Ya! Berhenti menggosipiku!" Pekik luhan memukul-mukul kecil lengan kyungsoo dan chen.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya sehun bingung.

"Yaa yaa, sepertinya kedua anak ini sudah bisa saling bertelepati" ucap luhan kesal.

"Xiuminnie kau harus hati-hati ne!" Ucap luhan lagi menyeringai.

"Aah seandainya partnerku xiumin nuuna saja" rayu chen mode on.

"Eh? Sudah malam ternyata. Kita sangat banyak bercerita" gumam kyungsoo.

"Naah sekarang kita harus latihan. Kita latihan dikebun belakang rumah ini" ucap suho memimpin yang lainnya.

"Aku sendiri saja tidak tau ada kebun dibelakang rumahku" gumam sehun bingung.

"Kalian telah memasang kalung masing-masing kan?" Tanya suho tegas berwibawa.

"E-eeh sebenarnya ... Sebenarnya kalungku ada dimuseum" ucap chen mengangkat tangannya takut.

"M-MWOOOO! YACK! Bagaimana bisaa! A-aaigooo" ucap suho memegang urat lehernya yang mulai kejang.

"Dimuseum mana?" Tanya sehun.

"Chung-ah" balas chen kikuk.

"Gwaenchana, museum itu atas nama perusahaanku. Besok kita bisa mengambilnya" ucap sehun.

"Huhh, baiklah. Kita lanjutkan saja latihannya. Sebenarnya kalian bisa mengendalikan kekuatan kalian tanpa kalung itu. Tapi karena kalian pemula kalung itu bisa menstabilkan kekuatan kalian. Kalian berdiri berjauhan dan mulai konstentrasi, hembuskan nafas kalian teratus. Dapatkah kalian rasakan kekuatan besar didiri kalian? Cari titik pusatnya, titik kekuatan kalian berada" terang suho.

Perlahan tangan chanyeol berwarna merah menjadi bara dan beberapa detik kemudian keluar api besar berwarna merah, sedangkan chen tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan listrik biru, dan kyungsoo tanah disekitarnya mulai bergetar dan sehun tubuhnya mulai dikelilingi oleh angin. Xiumin membekukan tanah dan juga ranting pohon yang ada disekelilingnya. Mereka masih memelamkan mata mereka.

"Sekarang pertahankan posisi kalian seperti itu. Jangan menambahkan kekuatan. Tetap seperti itu! Fokus!" Pekik suho.

"A-aaaghhh! Tidak bisa!" Chanyeol membuka matanya apinya hendak meredup.

"Pertahankan chanyeol!" Seru luhan. Dilihatnya tangannya dan langsung konsentrasi kesetika apinya mulai membentuk kembali. Sedangkan chen masih diposisinya sama dengan kyungsoo. Tapi angin sehun mulai membesar dan membesar.

"Sehun! Konsentrasi dan kurangi kekuatanmu!" Teriak suho. Tidak ada tanggapan dari sehun.

"Sehun-ah! Sekarang buka matamu! Berhenti mengeluarkan kekuatanmu!" Pekik suho lagi. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan suho berlari kearah sehun.

BRAAAK!

Ia terhempas karena kuatnya pusaran angin disekeliling sehun.

"Biar aku" ucap luhan berlari kearah sehun.

"Sehunnie! Ireona!" Pekik luhan lagi. Dengan telekinesisnya luhan berpegangan akar pohon yang setia menjalar dikira kananyya.

"S-sehunnie!" Luhan berhasil memegang tangan sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya.

"BRAAAK!" Tepat saat angin berhenti luhan terhempas dibatang pohon yang lumayan jauh. Sehun terdiam sejenak dilihatnya keadaannya yang hancur dan juga chanyeol, chen, kyungsoo dan suho berlari kearah luhan.

"Eeh? Mengapa tubuhnya basah?" Tanya kyungsoo memperhatikan luhan.

"Tadi aku membuat gelembung air agar tubuhnya tidak terbentur" ucap suho tersenyum. Segera sehun berlari kearah luhan dengan hati yang sudah tidak karuan.

"Luhannie!" Sehun menyentuh pundak luhan.

"Eh sehunnie? Aah, aku tidak apa-apa" uucap luhan tersenyum kikuk. Sehun menatap luhan pandangan bersalah.

"Kajja kita lanjutkan latihannya" ajak luhan berdiri.

"Aakh!" Ia merasakan nyeri hebat dipergelangan kakinya.

"Sepertinya terkiril" ucapnya lagi tertawa masam.

"Biar aku yang membawanya masuk, bajunya pun juga basah" ucap sehun menatap luhan lekat.

"Em? Baiklah, obati kakimu!" Seru suho dan langsung memberi aba-aba kembali membentuk lingkaran besar.

Sehun menggendong luhan ala bridal style.

"Aku baik-baik saja sehunnie, tidak perlu secemas itu. Ini bukan salahmu. Kau tau saat di exo planet aku bahkan sudah terpental hampir 100 meter dan membentur bebatuan, tercebur dilumpur. Euhhh itu mengerikan" ucap luhan menatap sehun dalam, tapi sehun masih menatap kejalanan setapak kosong.

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah sehunnie" ucap luhan lembut mengeratkan tangannya kepundak sehun dan menyenderkan kepalanya didada bidang sehun.

"Mianhae" lirih sehun.

"Em, gwaenchana. Hanya kakiku yang terkilir. Ini sungguh rekor, kecelakaan saat berlatih paling ringan" ucap luhan tertawa kecil.

Sehun mendudukan luhan dikursi belajar kamar luhan.

"Tunggu sebentar aku mengambilkan obatnya ne" ucap sehun berjalan keluar kamar. Luhan sadar akan itu, perasaan sehun lebih kepadanya ..

Ia tidak bisa

.

.

.

TBC

**naaaaah bagaimana seru gak? heheheee**

**jangan lupa reviewnya yaa .. dan juga author mau nanya bias kalian siapa? disini readernya paling banyak spippernya siapa sihh? biar author banyakin mommentnya ..**

**seeyou !**

**annyeong!**


	6. Chapter 6

annyeong! author is back ^.^ sudah lama banget ga update ya -_- mian-mian.

dan terimakasih banyak yang udah nyemangatin author, author makin semangat nulis kalo kaya gini. hehee

author mau jawab review yg di chap.5 dulu ya..

*fyhun : iya lanjut kok :)

*oh chaca : iya baekki ksatria juga. hari ini terungkap kok

*hanalu93 : hehee, maklum kan disana belum ada lay(couple baekki) makanya ga ada yg tau. iya nih luhan baru tau rasa ada tao, tapi ntar hunhan tetap kok. hehe iya ya, mirip kah sama ff itu? makasih udah review. ntar misteriya author bongar semua. jeongmal gomawo.

*LVenge : ia kasian merea pada ngenes. namanya juga ga ada orang tua.. cuman keberuntungan yg mereka punya saat turun ebumi. ga kaya sehun udah disiapkan warisan sama ortunya.

*ko chen teung : hehe trims saran buat mindah fandom. aku newbie makanya pas kamu komen git aku langsung bingung gimana cara ngubahnya, dan ahirnya bisa keubah. ntar mereka ber12 ngumpul ko, dan semoga didunia nyata mereka juga baal kekumpul ber12 :'

*kimyori96 : ia luhan masih ada rasa bersalah sama kai makanya gitu. hehe, thx for review. luhan emang innocent banget! kyaww

* .58 : ia author bakal satuin hunhan secepatnya. luhan ga bakal sama kai ko, iya nih kyungsoo bentar lagi gak nganggur kai! cepat datang pada kyung!

*hunhan aegy : bisa kok, cuman luhan aja yg belum sadar.

*oh hunhan zelus : ya iy dong lu punya rasa sama sehun, banget malah. iya yung suka kai. sama dong kita hard hard hard banget sama hunhan.

*yb: tenang, hunhan kok endingnya

*park minbi : iyaa iyaa, gampang itu. hunhan kok

*hun for han : thx for review, ahaha iya lucu banget dah -_-

thx for reviewnya ya luluhan12, lulurara, guest, pokoknya semuanya yang setia review nie f! thanks you ver much!

.

.

.

Yo, OKAY ... SEXY!

.

.

.

Luhan sadar akan itu, perasaan sehun lebih kepadanya ..

Ia tidak bisa

TBC

.

.

.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

Luhan side

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku saat sehun menyemprotkan benda dingin dikakiku.

"Ini yang bisa dipakai pemain sepak bola saat kaki terkilir. Sudah baikan?, sekarang gantilah pakaianmu, nanti kau masuk angin" ucapnya lagi.

Aku menatap sehun yang tengah terduduk lemah ditempat tidurku, ia menungguku. Aku tau

"Sehunnie, tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Na gwaenchana" ucapku duduk disebelahnya.

"Luka bahumu saja belum sembuh aku sudah membuat luka baru untukmu" ucapnya menatapku sendu.

"Gwanchana, lihatlah ini sudah lebih baik" ucapku tersenyum menggerakkan kakiku.

"Mianhae"

"Yack! Berapa kali aku menyuruhmu! Be-"

GREP

"Luhannie, mulai sekarang jangan terluka lagi. Kau tau aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" lirihnya.

"Ne, ini adalah terakhir kalinya" ucapku lembut.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu" lirihnya lagi mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Nadoo, aku sangat menyayangimu, aku menyayangi kalian semua" ucapku tersenyum.

"Bukankah kau bisa mendengarku,mak-"

"Sehunnie, aku ingin melihat latihan mereka" ucapku memotong pikiran sehun.

Segera aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan langsung meninggalkan sehun. Maafkan aku sehun ..

.

.

.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang menyenangkan, kyungsoo dan xiumin menginap dikamarku kami bercerita banyak hal. Tadi malam mereka terlalu lelah dan terlalu malam untuk pulang.

Kini aku kyungsoo dan xiumin tengah memasak didapur sehun.

"Rumah sehun sangat besar dan mewah ya, tapi ia tinggal sendiri" gumam kyungsoo.

"Emm, begitulah" ucapku pelan.

"Luhannie ambilkan saosnya" seru kyungsoo aku mengangkat semua saos.

"Yang itu!" Segera aku pindahkann dengan telekinesisku.

"Luhannie, bangunkan yang lainnya untuk makan ne" ucap kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ne eomma!" Ucapku tertawa kecil langsung berlari kekamar yang ditiduri suho dan chen.

"IREONA! Suho-ya! Chen-ah! Irona!" Pekikku melompat ditempat tidur mereka.

"Araseo nuuna" suho langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung kekamar mandi.

"CHEN!" Pekikku lagi.

"Biar aku yang membangunkannya luhannie" seru xiumin mengambil alih.

"Thanks" ucapku langsung kekamar sehun dan chanyeol.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat keakraban mereka, sehun sangat menyukai chanyeol walaupun ia tidak mengatakan langsung.

"IREONAAAA!" Pekikku.

"Wow? Tidak ada yang berkutik ternyata?" Aku menghambur kearah chanyeol dan ia malah menjadikanku guling. Aissh!

"Sehunn-ah! Tolong akuuu! Lihat chanyeol mengunciku!" Pekikku tepat ditelinga sehun yang memang tidur disebelah chanyeol.

Ia membuka lebar matanya dan langsung melepaskanku.

"Huuh, gomawo. Aku tidak tau chanyeol semengerikan itu saat tidur" ucapku bergidik ngeri.

"Sehunnie, kyungsoo membuat makanan yang sangat lezat. Kajja kita makan, dan bangunkan chanyeol ne" ucapku lembut dan langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

GREP.

Sehun memeluk tubuhku dari belakang.

"Luhannie aku masih sangat-sangat mengantuk" ucapnya.

"Aissh, kau ini malah ikut memelukku seperti chanyeol. Minggir aku juga mau membantu kyungsoo memasak agar aku bisa memasak" ucapku kesal ingin melepaskan diri tapi sehun malah lebih erat memelukku.

"Eemmmh, luhannie sangat harum" gumamnya.

"Tentu aku sudah mandi, lepas nanti baumu nempel ditubuhku" ucapku lagi kesal.

"Luhan-ah, apa rambutmu tidak terlalu panjang?" Gumamnya.

"Tidak, aissh! Sehunnie! Berhenti membuatku kesal! Lepaskann!" Pekikku kesal.

"Aku ingin mencium tengkuk luhan yang indah" benak sehun dapat kudengar.

"Omo omo! Sehunnie! Ternyata pikiranmu mesum yah? Kalau mau mencium, cium chanyeol sana! Aissh! Kau me-"

"Aaarggh!" Seru suara berat disebelah kami.

"Eh? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Eiiyy kalau mau bermesraan liat-liat dong. Masih ada aku" ucap chanyeol masih bersuara berat.

"Yaaackk! Kau ini! Enak saja mengatakan kami bermesraan! Ireona! Kau tadi menjadikanku guling kautau!" Pekikku kesal berhasil melepaskan diri dari sehun dan memukuli pantat chanyeol.

"Sudahlah luhannie, biar aku yang membangunkannya" ucap sehun kecil mentoel pipiku.

"Araseo, palli nanti makanannya keburu dingin" ucapku masih sebal meninggalkan tempat tidur terkutuk itu.

Selesai makan bersama kami berkumpul diruang keluarga.

"Whooaaaa! Dia sangat tampan" gumamku melihat namja yang ada ditv.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya kris wu aktor terkenal asal china. Kelahiran china-canada" gumam xiumin.

"Whoa, ternyata dibumi juga ada ya namja setampan itu" gumamku lagi.

"Chajatta! Ini! Inii diaaaaaa!" Pekik chanyeol yang berasal dari kamar.

"Ada apa chan-chan?" Tanya xiumin bingung.

"Kalian tau, simbol time control? Itu milik model terkenal hwang zi tao!" Pekik chanyeol.

"Eh? Dari mana kau tau?" Tanya chen.

"Lihat ini!" Chanyeol membawa majalah dihadapan kami yang ada banyak yeoja memakai baju-baju seksi.

"Eh? Ini seperti pakaian dalam ku!" Ucapku kegirangan.

"Eiy kau ini luhan nuuna, lihat dipinggangnya, simbol time control!" Ucap chanyeol.

"Eh benar?" Gumam chen.

"Aku tau kau bukan melihat simbonya chen ~" ucapku terkikik geli.

"Hyung apa ini benar?" Tanya sehun menunjukan gambar itu pada suho.

"Em, sepertinya. Tapi apa ini asli?" Gumam suho lagi.

"Kajja kita lihat satu persatu" ajak chanyeol.

"Eh kan, benar" ucap chanyeol tersenyum gaje.

"Tubuhnya benar-benar indah" benak chanyeol.

"Lebih seksi dari pada xiumin" benak chen

"Ehm, tubuhnya benar-benar eksotis" gumam sehun.

"Aku tidak suka yeoja yang terlalu memamerkan tubuhnya" benak suho, aku mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi, kecantikannya luar biasa" benak suho lagi, aissh mereka sama saja.

"Sudahlah, simbol itu juga sudah nyata kan. Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah menemui yeoja itu dan bertanya langsung padanya menggunakan kemampuan luhan dan juga kyungsoo" ucap xiumin menyadarkan pikiran kotor mereka.

"Em, aku setuju. Kita harus tau dimana lokasinya" ucap suho menimpal.

"Pertama mari kita lihat seputar dirinya diinternet" ucap chanyeol mengeluarkan smartphonenya.

"Dia lahir di Qingdao, China. Tapi sekarang menetap dishanghai. Tidak ada alamatnya. Sekarang ia dilondon dan .. Dan lusa depan ia akan keseoul untuk menjalani pemotretan dan sponsor perusahaan oh corp-"

"Itu perusahaanku!" Seru sehun.

"Em, benar. Ia berada dibawah naungan agensi SM. Akan mudah jika kita langsung keagensinya saja" ucap chanyeol lagi.

"hari ini aku ikut mengadakan rapat besar perusahaan. Mungkin disana aku akan bertanya pada eunhyuk ahjussi atau sekertarisku" ucap sehun.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap suho tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku hari ini akan bekerja" ucap xiumin juga.

"Tunggu! Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian. Bisakah mengurangi pekerjaan kalian. Bukankah biaya kuliah kalian sudah dibebaskan oleh sehun. Kalian bekerja hanya untuk kebutuhan lainnya seperti makan" ucap suho lagi.

"Makan, keperluan rumah tangga, atau buku-buku kalian bisa mengambilnya cuma-cuma di oh store. Aku akan memberikan kartu bebas untuk kalian. Tapi selesai dalam 2 hari lagi" ucap sehun.

"Tapi .. Kami tidak bisa begitu saja menerimanya" ucap kyungsoo tidak enak.

"Hey, ayah sehun atau lebih tepatnya panglima kyuhyun menyiapkan ini untuk kita semua karena itu tugasnya. Dan juga .. Tidak bisakah kalian fokus untuk menemukan ksatria lainnya saja. Bisakah beberapa saat ini kalian melupakan pekerjaan kalian yang membuat penat itu. Untukku" lirih luhan menatap kyungsoo, xiumin, chen, dan chanyeol.

"Benar kata luhan nuuna, kita harus fokus pada misi kita" ucap suho tersenyum.

"Appa akan tambah senang jika kalian mau tinggal disini. Kini aku sadar mengapa ia membuat rumah sebesar ini dan memiliki kamar yang banyak" ucap sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Karena tempat ini bukan untuk aku sendirian, tapi bersama kalian" ucap sehun lagi lirih.

"Seharusnya dari dulu aku membawa kalian kesini" ucapnya lagi.

"Sehun-ah, salahkan badai besar itu karena itu kalian terpisah" timpal luhan tersenyum pada sehun.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang maukah kalian tinggal disini. Dan latihan bersama" ucap luhan menatap yang lainnya dengan puppy eyes.

"Aku setuju! Aku akan tinggal diperpustakaannya!" Seru suho antusias.

"Nado, aku akan tinggal dikamar luhan!" Seru chanyeol.

PLETAK!

"Ya!"

"Hyung!"

"Araseo"

"Ku mohon pada kalian, tinggallah disini" pinta sehun lagi" ucap sehun tulus. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Emm, baiklah. Demi luhan" ucap xiumin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil barang2ku dirumah" ucap kyungsoo.

"Nado"

"Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kau suka mengoleksi majalah fashion yeoja chanyeol-ah?" Ucap xiumin menggodanya.

"Eh? Aniyo, yang ini aku temukan dimeja kamar sehun" bantah chanyeol.

"Aigoo, sehunniee ..." Rayu chen.

"Aniyo, luhannie! Jelaskan!" Pekik sehun meninggalkan kami.

"Eh? Aku tidak tau sehun? Kenapa kau membeli majalah ini?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Aissh kau ini! Kau yang memaksaku membelikan benda2 yang kau pakai itu. Aku hanya mengikuti fashion saja" ucapnya malas.

"Aaah benar, aku meminta sehun membelikanku pakaian dalam yang bagus. Hehee, mian mian" ucapku kikuk.

"Chanyeolli, hari ini kau sibuk?" Tanyaku duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak, wae?"

"A-ah, aku ingin belajar naik sepeda"

"Andwae!" Seru sehun. Aissh anak menyebalkan,

"Wae andwae! Terserahku dong" ucapku kesal.

.

.

.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

.

.

.

"Luhannie kakimu tadi malam terkilir, nanti saja. Dari pada kau main sepeda kenapa tidak shopping bersama baekhyun mu eoh" sehun menatap malas luhan yang terus merayu chanyeol.

"Tapi ak-"

"Luhannie mian, hari ini aku akan mengadakan goodbye stage ku dengan anggota band ku. Mian mian" ucap chanyeol segera pergi meninggalkan luhan dan sehun tersisa.

"Gwaenchana, aku baru ingat baekhyun mengajakku makan bersama. Nenek dan kakeknya datang dari busan membawa makanan. Kau mau ikut?" Ajak luhan sambil berlari kecil menaiki tangga kekamarnya sehun mengekor melihat luhan yang tampak sibuk.

"Sirheo, aku tidak suka bertemu dengan orang tua"

"Ya!"

"Wae, aku tidak suka" ucap sehun malas.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sendiri!" Seru luhan kesal meninggalkan sehun.

"Ya! Aku akan mengantarmu! Tunggu!" Seru sehun mengikuti luhan, dikeluarkannya mobil ferrari merah edisi terbatas miliknya.

"Naiklah" panggil sehun.

Sesampai dirumah baekhyun, sehun hanya berdiam dimobilnya.

"Wae? Tidak ikut?"

"Em, aku menunggu disini saja" ucap sehun.

"Aish anak ini, kajja. Kau harus ikut juga" paksa luhan menarik sebal tangan sehun.

"Luhan eonnie! eh sehun?" Baekhyun yang sehabis membeli keperluan rumah langsung menghampiri luhan dan sehun.

"Eonni, kajja halmeonni sudah menyiapkan makannya, sehun kau mau ikut juga?" Ajak baekhyun.

"Tentu, tentu saja dia ikut" ucap luhan menyikut perut sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, ini pertama kalinya ia makan bersama seperti ini.

"Jadi seperti ini rasanya memiliki keluarga" batinya. Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih sehun sudah mau mengantarkan nenek dan kakekku kestasiun" ucap baekhyun tersenyum.

"Tentu, sehun sangat menyukai masakan nenekmu" ucap luhan tertawa kecil.

"Setelah ini apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya baekhyun.

"Molla, aku akan bersenang-senang disini" ucap luhan santai sambil memainkan boneka baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau dapat bersenang-senang disini lu. Tempat yang menyenangkan diakhir pekan, namsan tower, han river, ah! Lotte world! Banyak lagi" ucap baekhyun santai memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jinja? Sehunnie kajja kita kenamsan tower!" Pekik luhan memelas.

"Sirheo, kau pergi dengannya saja. Aku ada urusann" ucap sehun malas.

"Yasudah, aku kita berduua saja baekhyunnie" ajak luhan menarik lengan baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengantarkan kalian!" Seru sehun berjalan kemobil mendahului luhan.

"Whoaaa, apa kita bisa naik kesana?"

"Tentu"

"Yeaaa! Baekhyunnie! Aku ingin naik kesana! Dimana memanjatnya?"

"Kau pabo? Naik lift luhan" timpal sehun kesal, ia terpaksa mengikuti mereka karena khawatir dengan luhan.

"Sehunnie fotokan aku bersama baekhyun disini"

"Sir-"

"Aaaaaa! Berhenti memukuliku!"

"Kalau begitu fotokan!"

"Aish, araseo!"

Jepret!

"Whooa, sangat keren" luhan berlari mendahului baekhyun dan sehun menuju gembok cinta.

"Kajj-"

DEG!

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

Disisi lain seorang namja berkulit coklat itu tengah mengawasi yeoja yang tersenyum riang.

"Ya! Berhenti!" Serunya dan satu kedipan mata ia sudah berada dihadapan namja tinggi dan pendek itu.

"Owh, ternyata pahlawan kesiangan ya. Cih, sepertinya kekasihmu itu tengah menikmati hari libur. Aku semakin ingin membunuhnya" ucap namja tinggi itu.

"Ya choi minho! Kita sudah memiliki perjanjian! Tidak akan ada yang mati disini kau ingat!"

"Perjanjian sampah! Kau sendiri yang melanggarnya kai! Aku tau selama ini kau mengikutinya! Bunuh dia!" Pekik minho.

"Jadi kau ingin main-main denganku. Dan aku akan bermain juga denganmu!" Kai menonjok wajah minho dan jonghyun sekaligus.

"Tunggu pembalasan kami!" Seringai jonghyun dan langsung menghilang bersama minho.

Kai menghela nafas sejenak. Mungkin ini saatnya ia turun tangan.

Wussshh!

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat namja tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya. Sehun menatap kai kaget.

"Bukankah? Kau?"

"Ya ini aku, aku memberi kalian satu ksatria lagi" ucap kai datar ditariknya baju baekhyun membuka bawah pundaknya.

"Ksatria light" ucapnya datar.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Namja mesum! kurang ajaaar!" Pekik baekhyun memperbaiki baju yang dipakainya.

"K-kau! Ya! Selama ini kami mencarimu!"

"Sudahlah sehun, sekarang bukan waktunya. Jaga luhan baik-baik. Dan kumohoh temukan ksatria healing, aku terkena segel onew. Kumohon jaga luhan" ucap kai menatap sehun dalam.

"Sedang meminta bantuan tuan" seringai jonghyun kembali dibelakan kai.

Kai menatap jonghyun geram.

"Kau terlambat kai" seru jonghyun mengejek sambil menunjuk key yang sudah berada didepan luhan yang berada beberapa meter dari mereka.

"Bajingan kalian!"

Wuusshhhh!

GREP!

"Ka-"

Wuushhh!

"Luhaaaaaaaannnn!"

Jantung luhan berdetak kencang, ditatapnya kai yang kini memeluknya.

"Luhan!" Pekik baekhyun dan sehun. Luhan masih terus menatap mata kai yang tajam menatap key.

"Berhenti mengorbankan dirimu lu" lirih kai dan langsung menghilang dari hadapan mereka bersamaan dengan hilangnya jonghyun dan key.

.

.

.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

.

.

.

"A-apa yang terjadi? K-kaai?" Gumam luhan.

"Kaaaai!" Pekik luhan mencari namja yang telah hilang.

"Sehunnie! Kau melihatnya? Dia dimana? Hikss, kenapa sangat singkat. Hiks .. Aku .. Aku bahkan-"

Grep!

"Tenangkan dirimu, kita harus segera kerumah. Dan kau ikut kami" seru sehun menuntun luhan kemobilnya. Dimobil luhan masih menatap kosong, pikirannya berkecamuh melihat kai, sedangkan baekhyun terlalu bingung untuk berbicara. Seroang namja menarik bajunya memperlihatkan tanda lahirnya, ksatria? light?

Mereka sampai dihalaman rumah sehun. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya tepat didepan pintu rumahnya. Terdengar kedaraan chen yang buru-buru masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi sehun-ah?" Ucap chen bingung saat sehun mengabari mereka untuk segera berkumpul.

"Luhannie!" Pekik kyungsoo melihat penampilan luhan yang berantakan.

"Kita jelaskan didalam" seru sehun.

"Kau juga ikut" serunya lagi pada baekhyun yang dari tadi mematung kagum, bingung, penasaran bercampur jadi satu.

"Mian-mian aku terlambat, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Seru suara berat berlari kecil keruang keluarga.

"Eh?" Chanyeol menatap baekhyun bingung.

.

.

.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

.

.

.

baekhyun side

"Baekhyun kau adalah ksatria dari exo planet. Aku tau kau bingung. Kau bisa meminta yang lain untuk menjelaskannya. Tadi aku bertemu dengan kai, dan saat itu ada orang yang sepertinya tidak bersahabat. Saat itu kai memintaku untuk mencari ksatria healing karena ia tersegel oleh onew. Suho hyung, bisa kau jelaskan?" Tanya sehun.

"Em, aku baru saja membaca tentang itu. Segel yang dibuat musuh bermacam-macam. Dan para healing bisa menyembuhkannya sekaligus membuang segel itu"

"Luhannie kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya kyungsoo melihat luhan sedari tadi terdiam.

"Em aku sudah lebih tenang, terimakasih kyung. Yang tadi itu adalah key, jonghyun, dan minho mereka salah satu dari planet edoras. Mereka yang melukai pohon kehidupan. Emm .. Sepertinya kalian harus menjelaskan tentang exo planet pada baekhyun" ucap luhan merasa tidak nyaman pada baekhyun yang sedari tadi kebingungan.

Suho memulai menjelaskan tentang exo planet dan tentang ksatria light power yang baekhyun miliki. Awalnya ia tidak pecaya tapi setelah melihat simbol yang lain ia menerimanya.

"Kita harus menemukan healing, kai pasti selama ini tersiksa karena segel itu" lirih luhan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

gimana? seru ga? author aga ragu nulis ini. mau dipanjangin takut kalian bosan.

tolong reviewny ya! kasih saran atau apa lah! makasih udah ngebaca ff author

anyeong!


	7. Chapter 7

Hai haiii! Author cantik kembali. Ada yang menantikan ff ini gak?

Balasan review

* : makasih yaw, ia nih luhan emang polos. Iyaa kai kena segel onew dan disuruh ngebunuh luhan. Ntar healing bakal ketemu kokk .. thx for review

*ko chen teung : jelas lah! Pasti ada adegan actionnya! Ditunggu ajaa!

*haesya wu : okeyy! Author bakal cepetan satuin hunhannya!

*hunhanexo : sebenarnya ga ada niatan bikin shinee jahat, tapi entaah habis liat mv Lucifer kayak cocok gitu. Maaf banget ya buat shawol (bow). Jelas lah luhan sukanya Cuma sama sehun!

*vhienatrialvin : okey! Tapi kalo updatenya ga bias jamin yaw, soalnya akhir-akhir ini sibuk banget

*hun for han : author ikutan fiuhh juga, akhirnya bacon ketauan. Kai bakal kembali kok! Tenang "")

*oh chaca : hunhan lah, kaihan cuman slight dikit.

Makasih buat guest, sshowish, my babydeer, park minbi. Pokoknya buat kalian yg baca ngereview sama yg sider juga! Makasih udah ngebaca!

.

.

.

YO, OKAY.. SEXY!

.

.

."Kita harus menemukan healing, kai pasti selama ini tersiksa karena segel itu" lirih luhan.

.

.

.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

.

.

.

Susana rumah terasa sepi bagi sehun, semenjak kejadian itu luhan terus mengurung diri dikamar. Hanya terdengar jeritan baekhyun yang dengan bangganya langsung bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya setelah mengambil kalungnya kerumah bersama chanyeol.

"Sehun-ah" panggil kyungsoo.

"Ne?"

"Apa tadi kai baik-baik saja?" Tanya kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Dia terlihat baik-baik saja nuuna"

"Syukurlah" gumam kyungsoo memegangi dadanya.

"Memangnya apa hubungan nuuna dengannya?"

"Aniyo, hanya saling mengenal. Itu .. Dia anak yang baik" lirih kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau menghibur luhan yang sedari tadi terus murung" lanjut kyungsoo lagi meninggalkan sehun yang masih duduk.

Sehun mendapat penggilan kalau tao besok akan kekorea.

"Sehun-ah, ajaklah luhan. Mungkin dia akan terhibur" saran suho.

"Ne hyung" ucap sehun tersenyum pahit. Ia berjalan kekamar luhan. Luhan terus menerus menatap kalungnya.

"Sehunnie .. Kau tau, mengapa banyak rakyat disana mengejekku?" Tanya luhan masih menatap kosong didepan balcon.

"Wae?"

"Karena aku puteri yang bodoh, tidak bisa melakukan apapun.. Hanya menyusahkan" lirihnya tersenyum kecut menatap sehun yang masih diam didepan pintu.

"Aku memang pantas dikasihani" lirih luhan lagi.

"Kau tidak seperti itu, luhannie" ucap sehun lembut berjalan kearah luhan.

"Tidak sehun, kau tidak tau. Disana saat latihan aku yang paling lamban, saat pelajaran sejarah aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, semua pelajaran tidak dapat aku kuasai dengan benar. Biar begitu mereka tersenyum padaku, kenapa? Aku selalu bertingkah manis didepan mereka, bersifat semanis mungkin. Hahaa .. Mungkin hanya itu kelebihanku 'menjadi yeoja manis' seterusnya .. Tidak ada" liriih luhan menggenggam erat pembatas balcon.

"Seperti saat ini, aku memaksa kebumi mencari para ksatria. Karena itu para pengawal kerajaan pasti kena marah raja dan ratu. Panglima siwon pasti sangat sulit menemukan suho waktu itu .. Dan juga .. Dan juga karena kebodohanku aku tidak tau jantungku berdetak pada siapa, ternyata selama ini setiap jantungku berdetak cepat .. Saat itu kai berada disisiku .. Melindungiku hiks"

"Luhannie! Kuakui kau memang bodoh. Tanpa kai aku bisa membuat jantungmu berdetak cepat!"

Luhan menatap sehun bingung, sehun menarik lengan luhan menyempitkan jarak diantara mereka. Wajah mereka semakin mendekat dan tepat saat ini bibir sehun dan luhan bersentuhan.

Jantung luhan terus berdetak kencang seakan ingin meloncat keluar dari rongga dadanya.

Sehun menyesap sedikit bibir luhan dan melepaskannya lembut.

Luhan membuka matanya menatap sehun bingung. Mungkin saat ini kemampuannya membaca pikirannya terjebak dirongga dadanya karena jantungnya tadi berpacu sangat cepat.

"S-sehunnie .."

"Wae? Itu balasanku saat kau waktu itu menciumku. Wae? Aku tau kau menyukainya kan" goda sehun memeluk luhan erat.

"Aku dapat merasakan jantungmu berdebar cepat saat ini" goda sehun lagi.

"Se...hunnie..."

Sehun tersenyum kecil saat debaran jantung luhan mulai berdenyut normal.

"Kajja, saatnya makan malam" ajak sehun tersenyum hangat.

.

.

.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

.

.

.

Luhan side

Aku memakan makanan dalam diam. Kutatap baekhyun yang terus-terusan ribut dengan chanyeol.

"Mereka memang serasi" batinku tersenyum kecil.

"Wae? Kau tersenyum?" Tegur xiumin padaku.

"Em, apa mereka sudah pacaran?" Tanyaku kecil tapi dapat terdengar oleh semua yang ada diruangan.

"Yaaa! Luhannie! Apa aku terlihat pacaran dengannya? Mwoo? Sirheo!" Pekik baekhyun mengibaskan rambutnya kesal.

"Wae, kalian terlihat cocok" gumamku tersenyum.

"Aiissh! Kau menyebalkan. Sedari tadi kau mengurung dirii dikamar. Kenapa kau menyadariku terakhir eoh? Aku orang bertama yang bertemman denganmu dibumi malah kau tidak menyadariku!" Pekik baekhyun kekanakan.

"Karena kau tidak menarik" timpal chanyeol.

"Luhannie sirheo! Kau malah membiarkan namja mesum itu mmenarik bajuku didepan umum! Ouuhh memalukan sekali" omel baekhyun kesal.

"Saat kita mendapatkannya akan kita sidang nanti ne" ucapku tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu! Kita telanjangi dia didepan namsan tower! Itu harus!" Pekik baekhyun tertawa sarkastik.

"Ya! Kau mesum eoh? Kau ingin membuatnya kabur ? Kau tau betapa susahnya menemukannya!" Ucap chen kesal.

"Uri baekhyunnie ternyata suka menelanjangi orang ya" ejek chanyeol dengan wajah polos.

"Otokhe, kita mempunyai 2 yeoja mesum disini" gumam sehun menatapku.

"Ya! Kaulah yang mesum! Kau menciumku tadi!" Pekikku kesal. Ups!

"MWOOOOO!"

.

.

.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

.

.

.

Sehun side

Aissshh! Luhannie jinja! Bukuro! Aissh.

"Sehun-ah, kau benar-benar mengerikan eoh? Ba-bagaimana bisa kau? Mencium luhan? Dibibir? God! Daebak!" Seru chanyeol menghambur disofa ku. Aku duduk dicarpet sambil bermain ps.

"Em, kau memang hebat sehunnie" gumam chen.

"Neo jinja! Bagaimanapun dia seorang puteri sehun. Jangan bertindak kurang ajar padanya" timpal suho hyung menyebalkan.

"Oh iya, siapa yang ikut keperusahaan besok? Aku ada rapat"

"Aku yang akan menjemput tao!" Seru luhan masuk kekamarku.

"Ya! Kau ini masuk tanpa mengetuk!" Seruku kesal.

"Wae? Biasanya juga seperti ini" ucapnya malas menghambur duduk disebelah chanyeol. Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Chanyeol-ah baekhyun, kyungsoo dan chen besok ada ujian, xiumin mengurus pemberhentian kerjanya. Kajja kita bertemu tao aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya" ajak luhan antusias.

"Kalau aku?" Tanya suho bingung.

"Suho-ya? Kau harus mempelajari lebih banyak lagi ttg exo planet dan segel kai" seru luhan.

"Araseo, kita bertiga" seruku tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa bertiga?"

"Rapatnya digedung sbs . Selagi aku rapat kalian bisa mencari tao dan juga aku sudah mengundang tao malam ini makan malam bersama. Ia wawancara digedung sbs" ucapku santai masih fokus pada permainanku.

"Jinja? Baiklah. Akan lebih baik bersamamu" ucap luhan beranjak dari sofa.

Setelah semalaman aku bermain, mataku terasa berat. Kulihat pegawaiku datang kerumah untuk menjemputku, aissh menyusakan saja.

"Aku sudah siap!" Seru chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Tunggu, aku mandi" ucapku malas.

"Dimana luhan?" Tanyaku bingung hanya ada aku chanyeol dan suho hyung dimeja makan.

"Aku pergi dulu!" Seru xiumin.

"Nuuna! Dimana luhan?" Tanyaku.

"Eoh? Kulihat dia masih tidur dikammar. Tadi malam aku melihat ia begadang sampai jam 3 pagi didepan balcon" ucapnya miris. Pasti ia memikirkan kai, apa istimewanya namja itu.

"Biar aku yang membangunkannya" ucap suho hyung beranjak dari meja makan.

"Berapa lama lagi bocah itu, aku sebentar lagi akan terlambat" ucapku kesal didepan mobil.

"Tungguu! Tunggu! Aku datang! Wait wait!" Pekiknya berlari kecil. Kulihat ia tampak cantik hari ini.

"Whoaa luhannie neomu yeppo. Kau ini tau saja kita keperusahaan entertainment, kau ingin membuat semua artis yeoja disana menangis eoh?" Goda chanyeol membuatku kesal.

"Bagaimana lagi, aku memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi yang tercantik" ucapnya santai.

"Ouuh kau membuatku mual" gerutuku kesal.

"Kau tidak boleh tidak mengakui itu sehun. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu!" Serunya membuatku kesal.

"Yeaa ku akui wajahmu itu. Tapi tidak dengan sifat anehmu"

"Wae? Sifatku ini manis. Ia kan yeollie?" Ucapnya ber-aegyo menjijikan pada chanyeol. Lihatlah wajah chanyeol seperti anjing yang disuguhi tulang saja.

"Kita sudah sampai, kalian bersenang-senanglah. Aku akan rapat beberapa jam kedepan" ucapku santai meninggalkan luhan dan chanyeol yang sudah cengo melihat wajah-wajah artis. "Luhan? Kau benar-benar tidak menyadarinya? Didunia ini kau tercantik, teimut, termanis. Kau tidak perlu melihat yeoja-yeoja aneh itu dengan kagum!" Gerutuku kesal dilift.

.

.

.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan kecil menusuri tempat-tempat tidak biasa seperti ruangan aneh yang sebenarnya untuk shooting dan juga tempat-tempat pemotretan.

"Luhannie, otokhe hari ini ada sidang mendadak dikampus. Aku harus pergi sekarang" ucap chanyeol menyesal.

"Gwaenchana, pergi saja" ucapku santai melambaikan tangan pada chanyeol.

"Chogi, ini tempat untuk apa?" Tanyaku pada cleaning service.

"Pembuatan film agassi" ucapnya kembali sibuk dengan sapunya.

Aku menatap adegan disana, sangat menarik. Terdengar lagu-lagu menyenangkan.

"Neol saranganda mariya ~" gumamku saat bagian lagu yang dinyanyikan lee hong ki. Aku kembali berjalan kali ini gedung pemotretan, "Whoaa daebak" gumamku melihat orang2 itu meloncat diranjang.

"Chogi agassi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya seorang staf padaku.

"A-aku?"

"Dia sangat cantik? Mungkinkah artis baru?" Batin orang itu.

"Aku artis baru disini" ucapku kikuk.

"Ooh benarkah? Aah? Apa kau yang disuruh melakukan pemotretan bersama aktor kris wu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Eh tunggu? Kris wu? Aah benar dia namja tampan yang kulihat di tv waktu itu" batinku senang.

"Ne, aku tidak tau dimana tempatnya" ucapku seolah bingung. Hohoo

"Tenang saja, ikut saja. Ruangannya disebelah sana" ucapnya menuntunku.

"Dia orangnya?" Tanya salah satu yeoja, dapat ku lihat kris sedang dimake up.

"Kemarilah, kita beri sedikit make up padamu" ucapnya ooh, jadi dia adalah styles.

"Waah wajahmu sangat cantik, kulitmu benar-benar lembut ya. Siapa nama mu, kudengar kau baru" ucapnya.

"Luhan, namaku Lu-Han" ucapku tersenyum.

"Luhan? Kau berasal dari china?"

"Yeaa begitulah" ucapku tersenyum tipis. Hari ini adalah rekor kebohonganku terbanyak sepertinya. Dapat kulihat kris menatapku dengan alis berkerut.

"Model yeojanya diganti ya" batin kris dapat kudengar.

"Baiklah, ini untuk pembuatan MV lagu k-will you don't know love, okey? Baca narasinya. Lakukan seperti itu" ucap sutradaranya. Hohohoo.. Mereka memilih orang yang tepat, aku sii puteri mahkota exo planet yang cantik jelita. Dan dengan bakat khusus akting.

"Hey" sapaku pada kris. Ia hanya menatapku lalu tersenyum.

"Cantik" batinnya padaku.

Hey? Tunggu? Hanya itu? Wow! Dia namja dingin kedua yang pernah aku temui setelah sehun.

Terdengar alunan lagunya yang sangat indah. Aku mendengar sutradara memujiku dan juga kris. Fiuuh.

Saat ini aku bedekatan dengan kris, lalu kris memelukku. Oh tidak! Aku benar2 gugup.

Saat ini waktunya istirahat. Oh tidak sehun menelponku dari tadi, otokhe..

"Luhan ssi, mau makan bersama?" Ajak kris yang bersama asistennya.

"Eh? Tentu" ucapku. Kami berjalan bersama kecaffetaria.

"GE!" Pekik seorang yeoja didepan kami. Eh? Bukankah dia tao? Ia langsung berlari kecil dan merangkul tangan kris.

"Dasar yeoja sialan! Berani-beraninya dia mendekati kris ge! Huhh kenapa dia sangat cantik! Kris ge! Kau tidak jatuh cintakan dengannya?!" Batin yeoja itu berteriiak. "Gege mau kemana? Siapa yeoja ini?" Tanyanya lembut. Aigoo benar2

"Aku mau makan, lepas tao. Tidak enak dilihat orang" ucap kris dengan bahasa chinanya.

"Tidak mau, kajja. Disana ada caffetaria" ucapnya menarik lengan kris. Huhh membuat kesal saja, mungkin yang lain saja nanti kusuruh memberitau yeoja genit itu. Menyebalkan.

"15 menit lagi akan dimulai shootingnya" ucap asistennya. Aku hanya memakan kesal salad ku.

"Ku dengar kau artis baru, dari management mana?" Tanyanya santai.

"Emm, itu ..."

"Luhan?" Panggil seseorang. Eh sehun? Syukurlah. Dapat kurasakan tao sedang gugup. Dia mungkin belum tau kalau sehun adalah partnernya.

"Dia pemegang saham terbesar disbs, dan pemilik perusahaan oh. Terbesar ke2 dikorea kris" jelas asistent kris dapat kudengar.

"Sehunnie kemarilah" panggilku melambaikan tanganku. Sehun meninggalkan rombongan pegawainya yang ikut dirapat, ku lihat eunhyuk ahjussi juga ada disitu.

"Lu-" sehun menatap tao dalam. Dapat kulihat pandangan tidak suka dari kris? Apa kris menyukai tao?


	8. Chapter 8

**Balasan review ch 7:**

***Ko Chen Teung : hahaa, kris itu punya alasan loh :D muehehe. Thx ya reviewnya ^¤^**

***mybabydeer : iyaa chingu gomawo sarannya. Ini udah berusaha serapi mungkin. Chapter ini aku panjangin kok :D hahaa Jeongmal gomawo ^¤^**

***LVenge : luhan cuman kagum kokk sama dragon. Kaya ngefans gituu. Tenang luhan tetap sama sehun kok ^¤^**

*** .58 : hahaa, ga ada apa-apa kokk. Ahaha**

***hanalu93 : iyaa aku juga ngerasa, mianhae kemaren buru2 update nya T_T. Gomawo reviewnya**

*** .3745 : iyaa ntar ada kaisoonya kok tenaaang. Wae? Kasian soo dibuat menderitaa T_T **

**Makasih banyak buat lulurara|niasw3ty|ruixi1|hunhanexo|oh chaca| kachimato| yang udah review ^•^**

**Makasih juga buat kalian yang ngefollow dan -kan ff absurd author -_-'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't plagiat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YO. OKAY.. SEXY!**

**.**

.

.

_**"Lu-" sehun menatap tao dalam. Dapat kulihat pandangan tidak suka dari kris? Apa kris menyukai tao?**_

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

"Eh? Annyeonghaseyo" ucap tao sopan. Ia sudah bertemu sehun diruang rapat.

"Ne" ucap sehun masih terkejut.

Sehun kembali menatapku menatapku. Ya.. Yaa.. Yaa setidaknya dia bisa bertelepati tapi ..

"Kau tau aku mencarimu kemana2 tadi, chanyeol hyung jinja. Meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kau tadi baik2 saja kan? Tidak ada yang mengganggumu kan?" Tanya sehun beruntun.

"Minum ini dulu" dengan malas aku menyodorkan sedotan bubble tea kemulutnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucapku santai tersenyum pada kris dan tao yang menatap kami.

_**"Apa hubungan mereka? Mereka sepasang kekasih?"**_

"Kris sudah saatnya kembali kelokasi syuting" tegur asistennya.

Kris dan tao meninggalkanku dan sehun setelah membowkan tubuh mereka.

"Aku juga harus kesana, kau mau ikut?" Tawarku.

"Eodi? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Syuting mv k-will 'you don't know love" ucapku tersenyum gembira.

"MWOOOO! Uhuk2 yaa! Kau bahkan bukan siapa2, aish pasti ada kesalahan!" Omel sehun.

Kini dengan kesal aku membawa sehun kelokasi syutingnya. Kulihat dijalan tadi sehun sibuk menyuruh sekertarisnya datang kembali. Hehee.

"Kau lebiih cocok menjadi model MV trouble maker!" Umpatnya tepat diwajahku dan menyentil keningku.

"Ya! Neo!" Pekik sutrada.

"_**Aku tau mereka sudah menyadari kesalahan mereka"**_ batin sehun menutup matanya.

"Saya?" Tanyaku polos.

"Kau bukan dari agensi SM kan? siapa kau?" Tanya sutradara.

"Aku? Aku luhan" ucapku polos. Ku lihat sehun tertawa mengejek.

"Kau bukan artisnya mengapa kau malah syuting disiinii" ucap sutradara gemas.

"Bukankah tadi orang itu yang membawaku" ucapku santai.

"Tapi seharusnya kau tau, aduuh kau ini. Kami bisa dituntut oleh sm! Artisnya sudah datang disana!"

"Permisi, maafkan dia sutradara. Kami akan membayar ganti ruginya" ucap sehun santai.

"Siapa kau hah! managernya? Seharusnya kau bisa mengatur artismu!" Pekik sutradara itu jengkel. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"O-omoo! Sajangnim? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucap orang menghampiri kami. Sutradara tadi tampak terkejut.

"Adikku ini tadi disangka artis kiriman sm dan malah ikut syuting mv" ucap sehun.

_**"Apa? Dia sajangnim itu? Seorang pewaris perusahaan oh? Mati aku!"**_ Batin sutradara.

"Ooh, aniyo tidak apa2 sajangnim. Maafkan perlakuan sutradara kami. Dan adik anda bisa melanjutkan syuting semuanya bisa diatur sajanggnim" ucap orang itu yang ternyata ceo sbs.

"An-"

"Sehunnie jebal, izinkan aku ne. Ne, eo?" Rayu ku beraegyo padanya.

"Ne sajangnim, sepertinya adik anda sangat menginginkannya" ucap ceo sbs.

"Mwoya? Aku bukan adiknya. Ya! sehunnie!"

"Eiy, dia kekasih anda ya?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" Jawabku kesal.

Setelah berdebat panjang dengan sehun, dan dengan bujukan ceo sbs dan sutradara yang dari tadi keringat dingin akhirnya aku melanjutkan syutingku dan sehun ikut menontonnya.

Selesai syuting sehun langsung memaksaku pulang, dasar menyebalkan.

"Sehunnie, aku tau pikiranmu" ucapku kesal.

"Mian, tapi kau tidak boleh seenaknya merebut posisi orang lain luhan. Coba kau bayangkan artis yang menjadi modelnya. Pasti dia sedihkan? Apalagi itu awal debutnya" ucapnya menasehatiku.

"Molla, sirheo!" Ucapku kesal langsung masuk kemobil sehun.

Sehun menyebalkan, kalau tau nanti akan dibatalkan lebih baik tidak usah syuting! Huwaa! Aku juga ingin muncul di tv seperti kris!

"Kau marah?" Tanya sehun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. _**Aku benci sehun! Sehun jahat!**_

Aku membanting pintu mobil kesal dan langsung masuk kekamarku. Tidak kupedulikan pertanyaan yang lainnya.

"Luhannie? Kau tidak ikut makan malam bersama tao?" Teriak baekhyun dari luar.

"Tidak! Aku dikamar saja. Kalian bisa pergi!" Pekikku kesal.

"Baiklah, suho dan xiumin tetap ada dirumah. Jjaa" teriak baekhyun, dapat kudengar langkahnya meninggalkan pintu kamarku. Menyebalkan! Semuanya menyebalkan!

Aku memilih untuk bersantai dikamar dan berlama2 berendam dibak.

"Whooh apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya" gumamku kesal.

Kutatap simbol telekinesis dibagian perutku.

Aku merindukan mu kai ..

***flashback**

_**Aku dibawa oleh beberapa pengawal kerajaan.**_

_**"Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak bergabung?" Tanyaku bingung.**_

_**"kami disini ditugaskan ekslusif untuk melindungi tuan puteri. Kami tidak bisa melindungi yang lainnya" ucap salah seorang pengawal.**_

_**"Luhannie!" Panggil suara anak lain.**_

_**"Eh? Kai?"**_

_**"Aku! Akan melindungi luhan juga ahjussi! Biarkan aku ikut! Aku akan mengorbankan nyawaku untuk luhan!" Ucapnya bersemangat.**_

_**"Tapi kau masih kecil! Kau akan menyusahkan kami dan lagipula kau belum mengetahui powermu sendiri" ucap pengawal itu tegas.**_

_**"Aku ingin bersama kai! Ahjussi tolonglah!" Ucapku memelas merangkul lengan kai.**_

_**Kini kami berada ditengah ruangan yang megah, lalu lantai ditengahnya terbuka.**_

_**"Disini kami akan mengamankan tuan puteri" ucap pengawal itu.**_

_**"Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa kabur dari kami" ucap salah satu ksatria edoras yg jahat. Dan seketika pisau dengan cepat seperti cahaya mengarah kejantungku.**_

_**Wussshh**_

_**"A-akh" kulihat pisau itu hanya menembus permukaan kulitku. Tangan menggenggam pisau itu, pandangannku mulai buram dapat kulihat kai saat aku terjatuh.**_

_**"Selamat kai" lirihku dan akhirnya aku tidak sadarkan diri. Akhirnya kai mengetahui powernya.**_

_**Aku terbangun setelah pingsan. Kulihat ruangan yang gelap, aku sudah 1 minggu disini dan akhirnya aku keluar. Satu orang yang kucari, dimana kai?**_

_**"Ia melarikan diri, anak mengerikan itu kabur"**_

_**"Mwo? Setelah mencoba membunuh tuan puterii ia kabur begitu saja?"**_

_**"Hey siapa yg mencoba membunuhku? Kai malah menyelamatkankuu. Powernya adalah teleport? Mwo? Kalian menghukumnya? Jadi? Sekarang ia kabur? Kalian jahat! Kai tidak bersalaaah!"**_

***flashback end**

Aku menghela nafas berat,

"Kai, apa kau baik-baik saja saat ini? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Aku merindukanmu" lirihku, kulihat didadaku yang ada sedikit luka gores kecil yang tidak pernah hilang, anyi luka yang tidak ingin aku hilangkan. Karena luka ini, luka ini adalah bukti aku telah menyakitinya.

"Ada apa dengan rambutku?" Kulihat rambutku yang warnanya mulai memudar.

"Aneh?" Gumamku beranjak dari bath mandi dan langsung mengeringkan tubuhku.

Aku duduk didepan balcon kamarku.

"Hmm, indahnya ternyata exo planet dari sini berwarna putih dan sangat kecil. Dulu saat aku diexo planet bintang hijau yang aku tinjaki ini .. Adalah mimpiku kesini. Dan aku ada disini" lirihku tersenyum kecil.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

"Luhan? Sedang memandangi apa? Tanya suho duduk dikursi sebelahku.

"Lihatlah, bintang berwarna putih itu" tunjukku disalah satu bintang.

"Yang itu?"

"Em, indah bukan"

"Ya, sangat indah. Dan memandangnya memberikan kehangatan .. Ketenangan" ucap suho meemejamkan matanya.

"Waktu kita lima bulan lagi sebelum gerhana matahari tiba. Saat itu kita akan berkumpul dan menyatukan kekuatan kita lalu bersama-sama ke exo planet berperang. Kau siap?"

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah menyukai nama perang. Tapi, aku selalu siap mempertahankan rakyat diplanetku" ucapkku mantap.

"Kau memang pemberani puteri"

"Terimakasih suho, kau harapanku yang bisa menjelaskan tentang exo planet pada mereka" ucapku tersenyum.

"Em luhan, sebenarnya aku sudah tau tentang hubunganmu dengan kai" ucap suho hati-hati.

"Ya .. Begitulah suho. Apa dia marah padaku? Satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah bisa kubaca pikirannya adalah kai .. Apa dia marah padaku?" Lirihku kesal pada diriku sendiri.

"Anyi, dia sangat menyayangimu. Dia ingin melindungimu lu. Berhenti berpikir negatif. Kalau kai membencimu, untuk apa dia menyelamatkanmu, mengawasimu saat kau ada dibumi. Itu karena ia menyayangimu. Kita akan menemukan healing dan membebaskan kai dari segel terkutuk itu" ucap suho meyakinkanku. Healing .. Dimana kau ..

"Kajja kita keluar, aku baru saja mendapat telepati dari xiumin. Mereka sudah datang" ajak suho.

"Kau keluarlah dulu, aku ingin sendiri sebentar" ucapku tersenyum tulus.

Aku menghela nafas kecil, kuletakan majalah fashion yang dimodeli oleh tao. Mungkin aku harus merubah sifat kekanakanku. Jadilah dewasa lu ..

"Luhannie! Tao ada disini!" Pekik chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Hi tao!" Seruku menghambur memeluknya.

"Dia bisa membaca masa depan, dan dia sudah tau kedatangan kita" ucap baekhyun kagum. Menyebalkan. Aku tersenyum senang, ya .. Walaupun hatiku kesal. Aku cemburu sehun yang sangat menyukai tao. Aku benci jika harus menjadi nomer dua. Aku ! Luhan adalah nomer 1.

"Aku sangat senang bisa bergabung dengan kalian" ucap tao tertawa malu.

Chanyeol, baekhyun dan kyungsoo menggandeng tao. Kami tengah berkumpul diruang keluarga.

"Tenang saja tao, aku sudah mengurus kontrakmu dengan labelmu. Dan akan membebaskanmu. Jadwalmu bisa kuatur menjadi sedikit. Kau mengertikan keadaan kami sekarang ini" ucap sehun. Tidak biasanya ia berbicara sepanjang ini pada orang baru. Menyebalkan.

"Em, gomawo sehunnie" ucapnya tersenyum. Mwo? Sehun-nie? Iee?

"Tentu" ucap sehun.

_**"Huhh, aku akan merindukan kris ge kalau seperti ini" **_batin tao. Aku menatapnya sejenak.

"Hehee, luhan eonni sangat pandai membaca pikiran ya. Kau membuatku malu" ucapnya tertawa kecil.

"Ehehh, itu juga bukan mauku" ucapku tersenyum kikuk.

"Kalian berdua harus saling belajar dalam berkomunikasi lewat telepati kalian" nasehatku bijak.

"Wow, tumben kau berkata bijak seperi ini?" Ucap sehun kecil. Benci.

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu kedatangan tao, hari ini tao mengatar kris kebandara. Sehun pun juga sibuk dengan yang lainnya mempelajari power mereka.

"Aku akan kechina beberapa hari jie, kalungku disana dan juga ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus disana" ucap tao pada kami semua saat makan malam.

Yang lainnya sudah setuju termaksud aku.

Selesai makan malam aku memilih untuk langsung kekamar.

"Luhannie" panggil sehun.

"Em?" Tanyaku malas masuk kekamarku.

"Ya luhanie, kau masih kesal denganku gara2 digedung sbs waktu itu?" Tanyanya membuatku makin kesal saja.

"Anyi, aku tidak kesal. Sudah lah sehun aku mau tidur" ucapku malas.

"Lu, warna rambutmu seperti luntur?" Ucapnya.

"Mwo? Kau kira baju!" Pekikku kesal, tapi kuakui memang sedikit memudar. Aku juga bingung.

"Lu, besok aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Untuk menebus kesalahanku waktu itu" ucapnya sambil membelai rambutku.

"Pastikan kalau itu menyenangkan" ucapku singkat langsung merebahkan diriku ditempat tidur dan menutuup semua tubuhku sampai kepala dengan selimut.

"Jalja" terdengar suara sehun lembut lalu keluar kamarku.

.

.

.

"Pemotretan? Khusus untukku?" Tanyaku antusias.

"Em, kita kestudio chanyeol" ucapnya.

"Omoo, sehunnie!" Ucapku merangkul tangannya.

"Ya, aku sedang menyetir" ucapnya kesal.

"Araseo" ucapku tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

Kini kami berada dihalaman belakang rumah. Aku melatih kemampuanku dengan melayangkan benda2. Tapi entah kenapa kekuatanku menjadi sangat lemah. Aku tidak kuat mengangkat kursi atau hal yang berat. Ada apa dengan ku?

"Sehunnie! Aku ingin kechina!" Pekikku ditengah latihan.

"Mwo?"

"Aku ingin kechina sehun. Bagaimana kalau kita berlibur kesana. Aku kan tidak pernah jalan2 kesana" bujukku. Entah setelah chatting dengan kris tadi malam aku jadi ingin kechina.

"Ayolah sehun, sepertinya itu ide bagus" ajak chanyeol.

"Whoa? Berarti kita keluar negeri dong? Daebak. Aku juga ingin sehunnie" rayu baekhyun juga ikut.

"B-baiklah .. Aku akan menelpon sekertaris kim untuk mengurus semuanya" ucap sehun kewalahan.

Diruang keluarga kami berkumpul sejenak, kyungsoo membuatkan minuman dan beberapa kue kering yang enak.

"Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin kechina lu?" Tanya sehun.

"Em, hanya aku ingin" ucapku santai.

"Iya, kami akan mengenalkan bumi padamu luhan nuuna. Waktu kita juga masih 5 bulan lagi" ucap suho tersenyum padaku.

"Jincha? Kalau begitu aku juga ingin keparis, bali, mesir, LA, eropa dan lainnya!" Pekikku senang.

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja manis berdimple terlihat fokus meracik obatnya, dibawah atap rumah kaca dengan tanaman2 obat yang indah.

"Masih selalu seperti ini, berapa banyak obat yang sudah kau buat eoh?" Ucap. suara namja sambil memperhatikan botol2 obat porselen itu.

"Kau kesini?" Tanya yeoja china itu.

"Em, sekali-sekali ikutlah jalan-jalan bersamaku kekota. Kau tidak bosan terus2an mengurung dirimu hanya di rumah kaca, lab, dan divilla" ucap namja itu malas.

"Sudah lah wufan, kau tidak perlu mengurusiku. Bagaimana keadaan tao?" Tanya yeoja itu masih terpaku pada mortirnya.

"Begitulah, akhir-akhir ini ia sibuk dengan teman barunya padalah kulihat jadwalnya paling pemotretan 2 kali saja dalam sebulan. Xingie, ini oleh-olehku" ucap wufan atau lebih dikenal kris itu.

"Unicorn?"

"Ya, ini terbuat dari tulang gajah tapi kau lihat mutiara ini kecil ditengah sini, itu diduga berasal dari air mata seorang tuan puteri. Konon unicorn dulu bukanlah hewan yang berasal dari bumi, tapi. Dari planet lain yang mengikuti majikannya" ucap kris. Yixing atau biasa dipanggil lay itu memperhatikan gepengan kecil yang berukir kepala unicorn sampai leher yang telihat sangat indah itu lama. "Benda ini sangat langka, tidak sengaja aku temukan saat pemotretan di phoenix, arizona" ucap kris lagi kecil.

"Akan ku simpan ini, terimakasih kris" ucap lay tersenyum, memperlihatkan dimple manisnya.

"Kembalilah kepenginapan xingie, nanti akan ada tamu spesial" ucap kris tersenyum kecil.

"Nugu?"

"Aniya, hanya orang yang kukenal. Dia aneh, menarik dan menyenangkan. Namanya luhan" ucap kris tersenyum.

"Ya! Kau ingin menghianati tao eoh? Kris, dengarkan aku. Tao sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pernah membuat hatinya hancur kris" ucap lay.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya berubah. Dia sangat keras kepala dan masih sangat kekanak-kanakan" lirih kris kecil.

"Tapi kau mencintainya kan? Aku tau itu, kau hanya belum siap kris"

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

"Whoaaa .. Jadi ini china"

"Whoaah sehunnie, penginapannya sangat indah" ucapku terkagum melihat gerbangnya.

"Tentu, pelayanan disini sangat bagus luhannie" ucap sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Sehun-ah? Aku tau tempat ini. Ini penginapan di drama skip beat kan?" Ujar baekhyun.

"Molla, yang kutau. Disini sangat indah" ucap sehun bersender dikursi mobil. Kami berada dimini bus.

Kami berada dipenginapan zeus. Baru saja memasuki gerbang sudah disambut ramah pelayan dan juga pemandangan luar biasa, dikiri kanan ada kolam ikam koi.

Kami memilih bagian seperti rumah yang memiliki beberapa kamar. Rumahnya berseberangan dengan rumah untuk namja.

"Whoaa lulu eonni, lihat bunga-bunganya! Dan juga lihat ini .. Ini sangat indaaah. Hmm harum azalea nya sangat nyaman" seru baekhyun mengelilingi rumah.

"Xiuminnie, sepertinya aku lebih ingin sekamar denganmu" ucapku malas.

Kami makan malam bersama digazebo , hembusan angin malamnya terasa hangat melihat kebersamaan kami.

"Kau mau shake? Katanya ini sangat lezat" ucap chanyeol menyicipi.

"Othe?" Tanyaku.

"Em, nyaman"

"Aku juga mau!" Seru baekhyun menuang shake.

"Aaakhhh, rasanya .. Seperti ... Soju bercampur blablabla" gumam baekhyun tidak jelas.

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat baekhyun yang mendiskripsikan minuman itu.

"Baiklah, kita berpesta malam ini" seru suho.

"One shoot!" Seerunya lagi.

"Yeaaaa! One shoot!"

**"Aaakh!"** Seru baekhyun memegani dadanya.

"Baekhyunnie? Waeyo?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Lu-luhannie .. Apa yang terjadi jantungku berdegup kencang. Apaa .. Apa ini berarti .."

"Healing! Dia disini!" Seru suho berdiri mengarahkan padangan kesegala penjuru.

"Hentikan minum2 kalian! Kita harus mencarinya!" Ucap suho.

Mata kami mengarah pada beberapa yeoja berpakaian adat berjalan melewati taman kami.

"Dia pasti salah satu dari mereka" ucap sehun.

"Baekhyun-ah! Konsentrasi, kau bisa menemukannya!" seru chanyeol.

Kami sudah berpencar lebih 4 jam, waktu sudah lebih tengah malam tapi tidak ada yang menemukan si healing.

"Aku sudah lelah, ia tidak ada dimana-mana" seru kyungsoo.

"Nado!"

"Sudahlah, kita cari besok pagi ne" ucap suho lagi.

"Em, gomawo leader" ucapku tersenyum kecil. Walaupun aku sangat-sangat kecewa.

Aku merebahkan diriku ditempat tidur empuk, baekhyun memilih untuk berendam diair panas. Padahal aku tau ia janjian dengan chanyeol. Menyebalkan.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi.

Pesan dari Sehun?

"Jja?"

"Ajik"

"Keluarlah"

"Untuk apa?"

"Keluar saja, aku didepan pintu rumahmu" balasnya cepat.

Aku berjalan kecil dan membuka pelan pintu.

"Sehun?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku malas.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kerumah kaca" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Tengah malam seperti ini?"

"Em, karena bintangnya sangat indah" aku menatapnya yang sudah berpakaian tebal dengan 2 cups hot chocolate ditangannya yang masih mengepul.

"Tunggu, aku mengambil jaketku" ucapku kembali kekamar. Aku dan sehun berjalan melewati jalanan setapak.

"Chuoo" gumamku saat angin malam melewati tengkukku.

Langsung kurangkul tangan sehun dan bersender ditubuh tingginya.

"Saat sampai dirumah kaca akan hangat hannie"

Aku melihat rumah yang semuanya terbuat dari kaca, banyak tanaman disana.

"Kenapa tanamannya disana?"

"Agar tanaman yang tidak bisa tumbuh ditanah china dapat tumbuh" terang sehun.

"Benar, disini hangat sehunnie" ucapku tersenyum kecil.

"Em, tentu"

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

**Sehun side**

Luhan melepaskan rangkulannya dan langsung melepas mantelnya dan berkeliling disini. Memperhatikan setiap tanaman yang ada disini.

"Sehunnie, kenapa namanya sangat suliit" gumamnya.

"Itu nama latin" ucapku.

Aku duduk dikursi ditengah2 tanaman kuletakan hot chocolate ku dimeja.

"Luhannie!" Panggilku. Luhan menatapku tersenyum, dia sangat cantik dibawah sinar bulan seperti ini.

"Kau terpesona padaku eoh?!" Tanyanya, semoga ia tidak mendengar apa yang kupikirkan disini mengingat jarak kita yang lumayan jauh.

"Em! Aku terpesona padamu! Berhenti memoto dirimu sendiri! Kemarilah dan ambil beberapa fotoku yang tampan!" Teriakku tertawa kecil. Ah memalukan oh sehun.

"Ahahaa, sirheo! aku ingin berselca dengan kepompong ini" ucapnya memperhatikan kepompong yang segaja dikembang biakan. Pabo ~

Aku memegang kalung yang matanya seperti angin topan kecil. Aku ingin memberikannya pada luhan. Huhh sangat sulit mengendalikan pikiran, aku belajar keras dengan suho hyung agar bisa mengendalikan pikiranku. Sebenarnya aku ingin memanipulasi kemampuan luhan yg menyebalkan ini.

"Whooaa!" Seruku kaget saat luhan sudah ada didekatku.

"Kenakan mantelmu" ucapku menutupi lengannya yang terkspos, apalagi ia hanya memakai daster tidur putih yang tipis.

"Kau akan sakit jika seperti ini" ucapku malas.

"Dan juga, jangan berpakaian seperti ini didepan yang lain!" Ucapku kesal.

"Eiiy, araseo appa"

"Ya! Aku tidak bercanda" ucapku kesal mentakbam keningnya.

Aku kembali bersandar dikursi kayu ini.

"Sehunnie, aku tidak sabar ingin menemui si healing. Ia akan menyembuhkan kai" ucapnya tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dilangit.

"Luhannie-"

"Omo! Omo lihat! Kepompongnya bergerak!" Serunya berlari kearah kepompong ituu. Kulihat mantelnya yang terjatuh dilantai. Kupungut kembali mantelnya dan membersihkan sedikit. Aku berjalan menghampiriinya yang masih fokus menatap kepompong itu.

"Luhannie" ucapku pelan.

"Ssstt, perhatikan ini sehun" ucapnyaa berbisik.

"Luhannie ak-"

"Diamlah! Nanti kupu-kupunya tidak jadi keluar" ucapnya kembalii fokus menatap kepompong.

"Ini untukmu" ucapku menyodorkan kotak kalung padanya.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kalung untukmu luhan" ucapku malas membukanya. Aku berjalan selangkah lebih dekat dengannya dan memasangkan kalung itu kelehernya.

"Indah" ucapnya tersenyum menatapku.

"Gomawo sehunnie" ucapnya tersenyum.

Aku menatapnya dalam, ku benahi rambut nakalnya yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Luhannie .. Aku .. Kurasa aku mencintaimu" ucapku tersenyum kecil.

"S-sehunnie? K-kau tidak boleh" ucapnya kaget.

"Wae? Apa karena kau tuan puteri disana?"

"Aniyo, bukan-"

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Aniyo, a-aku menyukaimu, tapi .. Tapi tidak bisa sehun ... Aku .."

Aku menatapnya dalam.

"Luhannie, kau tau pertama aku melihatmu ditaman kampus, kau terlihat sangat aneh kau tau? Lalu saat dibackstage, kau sangat menyebalkan, dan saat kau tiba-tiba dirumahku, kau menjadi sangat menyebalkan dan saat ku tau tentang orang tuaku, saat itu aku merasa kau sangat hangat. Kau membawa kehidupan padaku, membuatku tersenyum. Tapi bukan itu .. Saat aku melihatmu jantungku berdebar cepat, aku menjadi beku saat kau menatapku hangat. Apakah aku mencintaimu? Aku sangat kesal saat kau terluka, aku merasa aku sangat bodoh saat tidak sengaja melukaimu. Aku .. Aku rasa aku bisa gila tanpamu. Aku mencintaimu, seorang alien. Aku mencintaimu luhan" ucapku kembali menatapnya.

"S-sehunnie .. A-aku tidak bisa" lirihnya membalikan badannya.

GREP

Aku menarik lengannya dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Kupeluk tubuh mungilnya. Merasakan kehangatannya.

Bibirnya sangat manis.

Aku ingin terus menikmati bibir mungilnya.

Manis

Lembut

Beberapa saat aku melepaskan ciuman kami, lebih tepatnya ciumanku karena ia tidak memebalas setiap gerak bibirku. Tapi, hanya membiarkanku menikmati bibirnya.

"Luhannie, tetaplah disisiku sampaai kapanpun" ucapku lembut.

"Mianhae sehun, aku tidak bisa" ucapnya pelann berlari meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

Luhan berlari meninggalkan sehun yang masih terpaku menatap punggungnya.

"Pergi denganku nuuna, selamatkan aku" bujuk seorang namja ditengah jalan itu.

Luhan memicingkan matanya sejenak. Ia mengenali wajah itu, sangat-sangat mengenalnya.

"K-kai?" Luhan menatap kai bingung. Tapi ada yang salah, namja itu ... Dia bukan kai. Auranya, adalah onew.

"Luhan?" Ucap kai tersenyum kecil berjalan kearahnya. Luhan terdiam sejenak, mencoba menutupi rasa takutnya.

Sehun melihat kejadian itu, "mungkinlah luhan akan meninggalkannya? Sepertinya kai kembali padanya" lirih sehun.

"Luhan? Kau mau ikut denganku? Tolonglah" bujuk onew yang menjelma menjadi kai. Luhan tidak membaca pikirannya, tapi dengan aura itu pun ia tau jika dia bukan kai.

"K-kemana?" Tanyanya serak.

"Bersama ku" bujuknya lagi.

"Ditengah hutan sana, temani aku. Healing itu akan mengobatiku" ucap kai lagi. Luhan menatap si healing yang tengah ketakutan dibelakang kai. Ia tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena wujud mereka sama. Healing bisa menyembuhkan kai.

"Kau tau, kemampuanku melemah. Tapi .. kurasa aku bisa meninju seseorang" lirih luhan kecil.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya onew.

BUUUGH!

Luhan meninju pipi onew.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menipuku! Kau bajingan onew!" Pekik luhan mengarahkan batu besar dibawah tubuh onew. Ia menatap wajah kai sejenak.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa menyakiti wajah ini eh?" Seringai onew.

"Pergilah sebelum aku membunuhmu!" ucap luhan dingin, tidak ada main-main diwajahnya. Suho dan yang lainnya menyaksikan kejadian itu. Sesaat onew berdiri menjauh.

Wajahnya berubah menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berbuat sekasar ini tuan puteri. Kekasihmu itu sebentar lagi akan mati ditangan kami. Tapi tenang saja, mayatnya akan kami kuburkan bersama mayatmu nanti" ucap onew menyeringai dan langsung menghilang.

"Luhannie!" Pekik suho berlari kearah luhan.

"Hiks, di-dia benar-benar menakutkan" lirih luhan memeluk suho.

"Gwaenchana, aku diisini. Kami disini" ucap suho menenangkan.

Baekhyun berlari kearah yeoja yang masih syok itu.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya baekhyun khawatir.

"aniyo, angwanchana" ucapnya bergetar.

"Ikut kami dulu, kami menginap disebelah sana" ucap baeekhyun menuntun yeoja itu.

"E-em"

Kini semua mereka didalam rumah yeoja. Xiumin memberikan hot chocolate pada luhan dan yeoja healing tadi.

"Namaku zhang yixing, atau biasa dipanggil lay" ucap yeoja itu.

"Apa kau memiliki simbol seperti ini? Berbentuk unicorn" ucap xiumin memperlihatkan simbol ditelapak tangannya.

"Eh? B-bagaimana bisa? Kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya lay terkejut.

Xiumin dan baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya dengan hati-hati, lay mengangguk paham. Ia menerima kenyataan itu dengan tenang.

"Dan hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan kai" lirih luhan yang masih duduk disofa.

"Dia terkena segel oleh musuh" ucap kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya, aku mengenal seseorang yang memiliki simbol sejenis ini .." Gumam lay.

"N-nugu? Mungkinkah simbol api?" Suho mengambil kertas gambar simbol dragon.

"Oh? Benar!" Ucap lay kaget.

"D-dimana dia?" Tanya suho antusias.

"Dia disini, dan juga ada temanku yeoja yang memiliki simbol seperti ini juga" ucap lay lagi. Suho merenyitkan keningnya bingung. Bukankah sudah pas 12?

"Dia model terkenal, simbolnya seperti hourglass" ucap lay hati-hati.

"Maksudmu tao? Dia sudah bergabung dengan kami hampir sebulan" ucap chen.

"Benarkah? Aah pantas, dia tidak tau aku mmemiliki simbol ini maupun kris. Tapi kami berdua tau" ucap lay tersenyum kikuk.

"K-kris?"

BRAK!

Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tebak siapa yang kutemukan?" Serunya tanpa melihat situasi tegang diidalam.

"Tadaa!" Chanyeol menarik kris yang masih bingung.

"Yixing?" Ucap kris bingung melihat lay yang dikeliling orang2 itu.

"Luhan?" Bingung kris lagi.

"Kris, duduk lah dulu" ucap chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mengerti yang dari tadi kau katakan. Kau gila eoh?" Tanya kris malas dan duduk disofa.

"Kris, kita berasal dari exo planet. Tao juga kita berdua belas termaksud 1 lagi yang belum ditemukan" jelas lay.

Akhirnya setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari lay dan suho kris mengerti.

"Dan kalian bersaudara" tambah luhan.

"Mwo? Dia saudaraku? Aku punya saudara?" Tanya kris bingung.

"Em tentu, hyung" ucap chanyeol dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Akhirnya aku memiliki saudara!" Seru chanyeol memeluk kris.

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

"Ini sudah hampir subuh, kalian tidurlah" ucap suho saat yang lain tengah berbincang. Sedari tadi aku diam begitu juga dengan sehun. Sedikit canggung memang.

"Tidurlah lu, kau akan sakit jika begadang" ucap sehun memegang pundakku dan beranjak keluar.

"N-ne, kau juga!" Seru ku saat ia keluar, tidak ada jawaban apapun darinya. Huhhh .. Apa dia marah padaku?

Aku merebahkan kembali diriku ditempat tiidur yang nyaman ini.

_**"Sehun .. Kai ..."**_

.

.

.

¤**¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

Aku meengerjapkann mataku lemah, kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali. Kulihat jam didinding kamarku pukul 10 pagi. Huuuhh.

"Luhannie! Ireona!" Pekik kyungsoo dari luar. Kudengar ia membuka pintu kamarku.

"Luhannie, kajja kita makan. Pelayannya sudah menyiapkan makanan yang enak. Siang ini sehun mengajak kita jalan-jalan" ajak kyungsoo.

"Em, dimana yang lain?"

"Baekhyun masih tidur, lay pergi ada urusan, xiumin eonnie sedang mandi. Dan para namja sepertinya masih tidur" ucap kyungsoo malas.

"Araseo, aku akan mandi" ucapku lemah turunn dari tempat tidurku.

"Luhannie, kau terlihat pucat?" Tegur xiumin.

"Mungkin karena begadang tadi malam" jawabku langsung masuk kekamar mandi.

Setelah berendam cukup lama aku meenyudahinya karena kyungsoo mengomel dari tadi gara-gara baekhyun tidak bisa dibangunkan. Aigoo anak itu benar-benar.

Kini kami berkumpul makan bersama, pemandangan yang indah. Sedari tadi aku merasakan pandangan sehun terus terpaku padaku, huhh membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Luhannie? Kau tampak pucat?" Tegur suho padaku.

"Hm, aku tidak biasa begadang" jawabku santai agar tidak ada yang khawatir padaku.

"Jadi hari ini kita jalan-jalan ketembok besar china?" Ucap baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Jika kau mau" balas sehun malas.

"Horree! Kris kau membimbing kami ne diisana. Ahahaa .. Aku tidak sabar" seru baekhyun.

"Ya!

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

"Aku akan tinggal dipenginapan saja, mian mian. Kalian bersenang-senanglah ne" ucap ku tersenyum kecil.

"Ne, annyeong luhannie ^•^" seru baekhyun.

Aku menatap sehun yang masiih terdiam, kami tidak boleh seperti ini. Bagaimana pun, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai dongsaengku. Mungkin..

"Sehunnie.." Panggilku mencoba mendekatinya, ia hanya menatapku datar.

"Kau ikut dengan mereka?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Anyi"

"Lalu, kau kemana? Apa dipenginapan saja?"

"Aku ada pertemuan perusahaan" ucapnya santai.

"Aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik ne. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa hubungi yang lain. Disini ada suho hyung dan lay nuuna" ucapnya care padaku, aku tersenyum lega. Tapi mengapa ia tidak mengatakan untuk menghubunginya? Kenapa suho dan lay? Ada apa dengan ku?

"Em, terima kasih sehun. Hati-hati dijalan ne" ucap ku melambaikan tanganku saat sehun berjalan kemobil jemputannya.

_**"Kau memang tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti perasaanku lu" **_

DEG!

"S-sehun?" Batinku sakit menatap punggungnya yg sudah menjauh itu. Seperti inikah perasaannya? A-aku? Aku menyakitinya?

Aku berjalan lemah duduk diitaman, melihat itik2 dikolam.

"Tempat ini seperti di exo planet" lirihku kecil.

Aku melirik kearah kiriku, rumah kaca..

Aku ingin melihat lay dan suho yang tadi bilang ingin bereksperimen.

"Waah, lay. Kau hebat" kagum suho saat lay berhasil menghidupkan tupai yang mati itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kekuatan ini anugrah" ucapnya melepaskan tupai itu pergi.

"Whoaa, sudah banyak berkembang eh?" Tegurku duduk dikursi.

"Em, luhannie. Lay sangat hebat. Aku yakin ia bisa menyembuhkan kai nanti" ucap suho tersenyum.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kita latihan. Aku akan membuat segel dilengan suho, dan kau lay, coba memusnahkan segelnyya" ucapku beranjak.

"Kau siap?" Tanyaku pada suho.

"Em" jawabnya pasti.

Aku mulai menyuliskan segel itu dengan jariku ditangan suho dan akhirnya terbentuk sempurna.

"Coba kau keluarkan kekuatanmu dengan tangan yg ku segel" ucapku. Suho mencoba menyemburkan airnya, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Saat ia mencoba tangan sebelahnya yg tidak disegel malah bisa.

"Selesai, sekarang coba kau musnahkan segel itu lay" ucapku lagi.

Lay menyentuh lengan suho lama dan perlahan segel itu menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Coba kau gunakan lagi kekuatanmu?" Ucap lay ragu.

Byuuurrrss ...

Suho mengarahkan airnya ketanaman.

"Bisa! Kau hebat lay!" Serunya kagum.

"Chukae, kau memang hebat" ucapku tersenyum.

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir seminggu kami dichina dan hari ini kami ber11 ada dibandara menuju korea selatan, seoul. Kali ini aku lebih menempel pada suho, aku tidak tahan harus bersama sehun. Aku takut jika aku nanti akan menyakitinya. Aku .. Saat ini aku tidak bisa bersamanya.

"Luhannie kau kemana? Kau duduk disebelahku" ucap sehun menarikku dan mendudukanku diikursi sebelahnya.

"Kau akhir2 ini seperti menghindariku? Wae?" Tanyanya datar.

"Em- hanya aku ingin ikut latihan dengan suho dan lay tentang obat2an" ucapku ragu.

"Gurae, tidurlah kalau begitu. Tadi malam kau terus bermain kan dengan baekhyun?" Ucapnya santai sambil membaca majalah. Kenapa ia terlihat begitu biasa saja?

"Wae?" Tanyanya bingung saat aku terus menatapnya.

"Ah? Ahaha? Anyi, a-aku akan tidur" ucapku kikuk memejamkan mataku.

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

Sesampai dirumah sehun aku langsung melanjutkan tidurku dikamar, aku enggan berteemu dengan yang lain.

Kini aku duduk didepan cermin, melihat wajah pucatku warna rambutkupun memudar. Ada apa denganku? Bahkan saat aku mecoba menggerakan pensil dimeja rias pensilnya hanya bergetar, tidak melayang? "Apa yang aneh" lirihku sedih.

_**"Tuan puteri, kau tidak boleh kebumi!" Seru siwon ahjussi.**_

_**"Wae, aku haruus membawa ke12 ksatria! Aku tidak bisa terus2an duduk manis disini. Maafkan aku ahjussi" ucapku melangkah kepintu waktu.**_

_**"Tuan puteri, kau belum meminum ramuan kekal! Kau bisa mati jika berada dibumi! Kumohon tuan puteri luhan" **_

_**"Aku tidak akan mati ahjussi. Dan juga, aku hanya sebentar disana. Aku akan lebih cepat menemukan mereka. Sudahlah aku harus kesana. Sampai nanti" ucapku dan langsung meloncaat kegerbang bumi.**_

"Mungkinkah ini efeknya" lirihku meemandangi diriku dicermin. Bibirku pucat, kantung mataku mulai terlihat, padahal aku tidur teratur, kulitku mulai pucat, dan bahkan kekuatanku mulai pudar. Aku harus kembali ke exo planet..

"Luhannie! Kita akan kevilla sehun dipegunungan. Disana kita bisa bebas melatih kekuatan kita" pekik baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Dia terus2an memaksaku" ucap sehun santai.

"Ya! Ini pasti sangat seru kan ge!" Seru tao tersenyum lebar.

"Keundae luhannie, kenapa kau akhir2 ini jarang latihan ?" Tanya kris ragu.

"Em, hanya aku malas. Lagi pula apa yang harus kulatih. Kekuatanku sudah level atas" ucapku santai, sengaja berbohong pada mereka.

"Nanti aku akan membakar pohon dan lay akan mengembalikan pohon itu lagi" ucap chanyeol dengan wajah sarkastis nya.

"Dasar kau yeol" ucapku tertawa kecil.

"Kyungsoo jie jie, masakanmu sangat sangat lezat" ucap tao.

"Gomawo tao tao" ucap kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Luhannie! Kau mau ikut? Malam ini aku akan kesalon" ajak tao. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Em, aku ikut" ucapku tersenyum.

"Hey ingat, kita mesti belajar bertelepati pada semuanya. Kita tidak bisa hanya bertelepati pada partner kita saja" ucap kris sang leader ke1.

"Benar, terutama kau baekhyun dan kau xiumin. Kalian berdua sangat susah diajari" ucap suho.

"Aku hanya bingung" balas xiumin cuek.

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

Disisi lain seorang namja tengah bersimpuh didepan namja lain yang menyeramkan.

"Sakit?" Tanya namja yang duduk disinggahsananya.

"U-uugghh!" Erang namja yang tak lain adalah kai. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan segel.

"Hahaha! Kau tidak akan bisa bebas bodoh!" Ucap namja itu menatap kai. Seketika kai meerasakan sakit luar biasa diseluruh tubuhnya. Sampai-sampai ia mengeluarkan airmata, air liurnya menetes dan telinganya mmengeluarkan cairan.

"Aaaaaaagggghhhh!" Pekiknya sakit.

"Sekarang pergi temui mereka dan bunuh mereka semua! Terutama si puteri itu! Jika tidak kau akan terus merasakan sakit ini. Selamanya!" Ucap namja itu menyeringai.

"Tidak akan! Tidak akan minho! Kau bajingan!" Pekiknya keras.

Disisi lain seorang yeoja cantik menatap takut diruangan gelap itu. Ya, dia adalah kim taemin kakak kandung kai yang diculik oleh edoras dan dianggap pengkhianat oleh bangsanya sendiri, exo planet.

Taemin memandang sedih adiknya diperlakukan seperti itu. Hatinya sangat sakit. Walaupun ia benci kai karena hanya ia yg diculik dan hanya ia yang dianggap pengkhianat. Tapi dari dulu kai selalu diam-diam keedoras mengajak taemin kabur. Tetap taemin sudah disegel dan terkunci. Saat ia kembali ia dianggap penghianat. Dan saat itu ia memutuskan untuk tetap mengabdi pada edoras. Toh ia juga dianggap penghianat oleh kaumnya sendiri padahal niatnya baik.

Minho keluar dengan wajah mengerikan.

"Kau urus dia tae" ucap minho melewati taemin. Taemin berjalan perlahan mendapati kai.

"Nuuna"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Kelar jugaa, gimana? Udah panjang kan? Hehee.

Ditunggu reviewnya yaa ^¤^

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!

Kyaaawww!


End file.
